Endless Possibilities
by InkFlowsLikeWater
Summary: The road to the Olympics is sure to be an interesting one for these two gymnasts. Who's to say what they'll find at the end? Who knows, it might just be eachother.
1. Chapter 1: Just the Beginning

**Chapter One- Just the Beginning**

_This is my shot_

Payson stretched out her arms and looked around the immense stadium where she'd prove to the world that she was back, and more importantly, that she was the best. She saw Genghi Cho eyeing her from the Chinese section of chairs; the little girl was looking intimidated at the gymnast who had come back from a knock-out of an injury at full strength.

Payson felt like smiling but she quelled the thought, trying to focus. She stretched her shoulders, letting her eyes wander the sea of nameless faces, searching for anyone familiar, like her mom, Nicky, Austin, anyone would have been comforting. She knew the chances of finding them were near impossible.

She sighed and turned her back on the crowd, glancing up to the Jumbotron, expecting to see highlights from the last bars routine, she thinks it was one of the German gymnasts, and instead saw herself, looking up. She turned and saw a camera placed in front of her. She gave a small smile and a wave of her fingers.

"Payson." Sasha's crisp accent drew snapped her to attention. She smiled at the camera again and walked to where Sasha was waiting. He held out her grips, it was like a dream, he'd done the same thing at the China meet. She took them silently, going over her routine in her mind, the bars still made her the tiniest bit uneasy. He placed his well worn hand on her shoulders.

"This is your moment, time to be the best you've ever been," He whispered into her ear. She waited to see if he'd say anything else, but when he didn't she gave a sharp nod, and stepped forward, chalking up and waiting for the flag to rise.

"Hit it Pay, you got this!" Emily called, clapping her hands in support. There were cheers and various voices called praise. Another smile as she stepped on the mat, giving her salute to the judges and then turned back to the bars.

_This is my__** last**__ shot_.

Payson jumped forward, her hands curling around the bar, and suddenly everything went away. Her tunnel vision did more than switch on, it went into complete overdrive.

Skill after skill hit, perfect handstands, every switch move was crisp. The dismount was coming up. If she stuck this cleanly, then she'd medal for sure, even if disaster struck and she managed to fall on her ass during every other apparatus.

Once, twice, three times she swung around the high bar on momentum alone. _Only one more rotation_, her body whipped around again and just when she was going to let go she felt her hands start slip off the bars.

_No! Not again!_ She willed herself to stay on, but to no avail. No longer was she flying through the air with precision and grace, she was falling backwards onto the mat. Everything slowed down, moments of suffering and hours of training from the ground up flashed before her eyes. _I failed. I blew it._

_It's over_.

As her back smacked into the mat, Payson's eyes snapped open and she sat up in her chair with a jolt, a sharp intake of breath hissing through her lungs.

Her breathing was ragged and she looked around wildly, She was on an airplane on the way to the 2010 World Championships in Rotterdam. _Just a dream. A horrible, terrible, completely possible dream. _She leaned back against the first class chair that the NGO paid for, and closed her eyes, running her fingers through her hair anxiously, trying to calm her heart rate.

She felt a warm gentle hand touch her arm, and a deep familiar voice softly sounded in her ear, "You ok Keeler?" She snapped her eyes open and blue met blue as she locked onto the gaze of Austin Tucker.

When they had boarded the plane in Denver it had been realized that according to her ticket, Kaylie was going to be seated next to Austin which apparently was a problem. The reigning National Champ was avoiding Austin like he had the plague and wouldn't tell anyone why. She instead spent 20 minute begging Payson to switch seats with her, which Payson ended up doing just to stop the brunette from giving herself an aneurysm.

It wasn't a big deal really, she didn't have anything against him. Austin was a good guy, and a sort of friend. Sweet, funny and an altogether focused and extraordinary gymnast, despite the image he tries to portray.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She inhaled shakily that gave away just how not fine she was. "Thanks Austin."

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief as she turned her head to look out the window. He sighed inaudibly and didn't question her any further, he may not know her too well but he knew that occasionally she needed her space, but that didn't mean he looked away.

Payson Keeler was an astonishing enigma. He'd had his eye on her gymnastics career since her debut as an elite at the Junior National Championships almost three years ago.

He remembers watching this little blonde girl from the stands; she was blowing away her competition as if the best gymnasts in the country from her age group were nothing more than leaves in the wind. He can remember the feeling of awe she inspired as she through her vault, a Produnova, a freaking Produnova, and nailed it. As a first year junior!

He remembers outrage when she had placed second to Kelly Parker, a girl with little to no natural talent who tended to walk the straight line the National Committee laid down for her and never took any risks. What he remembers best about his first encounter with Payson Keeler is that after the awards ceremony, where the dissatisfying piece of silver was placed around her neck, she hugged her coach and immediately began dissecting her routines, trying to find her flaws. No celebration. No rest. Just improvements.

He watched her perform in countless meets, coming out on top nearly every time, Nationals was always her biggest downfall. Every time she was on that podium it was in second place to Kelly Parker, who was becoming smugger with each passing day. But Payson never let any hostility towards her biggest competitor show. She had control. He respected that.

The Present Day Payson shifted in her chair, her tank top shifted aside to reveal the pale glimmer of one of her surgical scars peeking out from her lower back.

He cringed inwardly, it had been outright heartbreaking to see her fall from the bars at Nationals. _How the hell she managed to survive that I'll never know. _One minute she's gone from the gymnastics world because of her career ending injury, and then *BAM!* There she is outside the hotel in France, preparing to petition onto the Women's National team.

He had never had the chance to see her as a normal girl. She was always just the powerful little gymnast from Boulder who had the passion of a Shawn Johnson and the potential to become a Nadia Comaneci. But as he saw her standing with Lauren and Emily as Kaylie tried to introduce herself, he couldn't help but focus on her, and not the girl who was talking.

Her long blonde hair was down instead of up in her signature bun, not a stitch of makeup on her face, he was stuck with the thought that this was an entirely different Payson Keeler.

When he'd gone to The Rock to train under The Great Sasha Beloff, he'd kinda expected the cold shoulder from the Rock Rebels, Payson included, but in a surprising turn of events Payson was the one that was warmest to him out of the four girls from the start.

He kinda let her fade into the background, she was so rarely in the gym at the same time as him, always being pulled into the annex or on some bizarre training exercise designed by Sasha. She just became another gymnast he trained with, albeit a very talented one. He still found himself stopping to watch her routines, even giving advice which she took and actually used to his surprise.

Everything changed at the World Trials.

When she'd shown up, and petitioned her way onto the team with that floor routine she had wowed him with the same feeling that he had experienced at that first Nationals. She was an entirely different gymnast, a new unique one. Payson had evolved before his eyes yet again.

After Trials, Kaylie began avoiding him like he was the social pariah. He had no clue what he did, but Austin could take a hint. He stopped trying to talk to her, and granted her wish, no matter how much it hurt him. It had been one long ass time since he'd let himself actually feel something for a girl and what did it get him? A broken heart.

_You're over her_, He reminded himself. It was partly true. Over the past few months he had thrown himself into his training, staying as late as Payson and getting there only a bit after she did in the morning. He had a lot of critics to answer to and a lot of people to put in their place.

_And here we are_. He furrowed his brow wondering why he cared so much that Payson wouldn't tell him the reason for her waking up mid panic attack.

Austin brushed it off as his old intrigue playing apart. They weren't friends, not like sit down and have a heart to heart type of friends, but they sure weren't enemies. It's more like they have a mutual respect and understanding of each other's goals. He doesn't go out of his way to tease her, but being Austin Tucker he couldn't resist the occasional jab. She always took in with a smile and a witty response of her own. It was never hurtful and could almost be considered flirty as she walked away with her hips swaying unintentionally.

He always left their little "conversations" with a smile.

The pilot's voice sounds over the speakers, announcing their descent in Rotterdam. Payson shifts back into her seat; she gives him a small half smile, her dark blue eyes sparkling at him. He smiles in return and tugs his ear buds out from his ears, taking a deep breath. He knew what would be waiting for them at the airport. He couldn't suppress a groan.

"Something wrong?" Payson asked, brushing some of her hair out of her face, Austin randomly decided he liked it better down.

"There is going to be a swarm of reporters waiting at the airport. I hate reporters." He ran a hand across his face, and tugged gently at his hair.

"Are you telling me," She was very obviously trying not to laugh, "That Austin Tucker, Olympic Gold Medalist is afraid of a few reporters?" Her eyes sparkled mercilessly and her cheeks were tinted pink as she smiled.

"Not afraid Keeler," He corrected with a small smirk, using an index finger for emphasis, "Annoyed. They are like freaking vultures. It's hard not to get overwhelmed." She rolled her eyes playfully, "I'm serious Keeler!"

"I think I can handle a few reporters Tucker," She responded playfully. She wasn't pretentious or smug when she said it. She was just honest, and he loved that about her.

"There's more than just a few," He paused for a moment trying to figure out how to make her understand the difference between the amounts of reporters she was used to and what would be waiting for them at the airport. International reporters were much different. They didn't give a damn what they asked you, and some of the stuff just plain crossed a line.

He looked down at his hands, scarred with the memories of past blisters and torn skin. Calluses formed tough over his palms and fingertips. He let his eyes flick to Payson's hands, so much smaller than his, but he saw a similar pattern of scarring, and suddenly he had his idea.

"Give me your hand." She raised her eyebrows, "Come on Payson, I'm trying to prove a point here," She conceding, giving him an amused look. Her hands were much smoother than his, and way smaller than he had originally thought. He flipped her palm over and pressed his to hers, raising their hands up to eye level so she could see the contrast. Her fingertips, just barely brushed the bottom section of his fingers.

"Your hand is the amount of reporters that you are probably used to," He curled his fingers over hers to emphasize the difference, "And my hand is the amount we will be seeing in a little under an hour."

She raised an eyebrow again, not really taking him seriously. He dropped her hand, and sighed. _Fine. Don't believe me_.

Austin walked through the airport, trailing his black suitcase behind him, his duffel bag resting on top of it. He frowned in the direction of Kaylie, Payson, and Nicky Russo. He had nothing against Russo personally, the kid didn't have a personality to offend anyone with, but as a gymnast he was annoying as hell, a constant thorn in Austin's side. _Kid thinks he has a chance of beating me. Yeah right. He didn't succeed at Nationals and he definitely won't do it at Worlds._

Kaylie was speaking animatedly on one side of Payson while Russo was nodding absentmindedly; he didn't seem to be paying attention, his eyes were set on Payson. Payson looked outright uncomfortable and was eagerly flowing the conversation along, looking for an out.

_Tough luck Russo_. Austin grinned and had, in his opinion at least, a stroke of pure genius that would help Payson escape, AND piss off Russo and Kaylie all in one fowl swoop.

He moved over to the little clique, sending a wave at Emily as she talked seriously with Sasha. He reached out and touched Payson's shoulder softly, to get her attention. She turned her head and smiled as she saw him, gratitude washing over her face. His answering smile was more of a smirk, and he half expected her to react violently as he slung one long arm around her shoulders, as Kaylie would have. When she didn't it came as a pleasant surprise to him.

"Hi Austin," She beamed at him, giving a little eye roll at how predictable he was being. Nicky sent a small glare his way, and Kaylie looked outright hurt. _What is with her?_

"Hey Keeler. Just wanted to show you what I was talking about earlier," He smirked at Nicky, _I win again. _"Sorry guys, but I'm stealing her. Let's go." He moved his arm to wrap around her waist and picked her up easily, _Jesus she's light._

"Hello!" She laughed, in surprise, "Okay, how bout we put me down…No? Okay sure, so I guess we're just gonna go this way then…Bye guys!" He tried not to laugh, but she was shaking with laughter of her own and it was all he could do to not join her. As soon as they were out of sight, he set her down.

"Well," She readjusted her gym bag on her shoulder, "That was fun." He smirked, and laughed along with her.

"Yeah and you're in for a little more fun. I had more than one reason for whisking you away." He motioned to the tinted doors of the airport exit. She rolled her eyes, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Really Austin? This again?"

"Yeah," He made a grand gesture, which caused another eyebrow raised, and opened the door, "Really."

As soon as the doors opened they were enveloped, in a wave of deafening sound, and flashing lights. Payson froze in the doorway for a moment, taking it all in. Austin grinned as he placed a hand on her back gently nudging her forward, _I tried to warn her._

His touch seemed to bring her back to awareness, and she stepped forward on her own, leaving him stranded by the door. When he didn't move she looked over her shoulder, "You coming or not?"

Austin followed her with his eyes, a wide smile crossing his lips as he saw her get stopped by a reporter from the Netherlands according to the sticker on the side of his camera. He couldn't hear what was being said, but she laughed and answered with a smile. She moved away from the reporter as quickly as she had come. _She's something else_.

He followed her down the queue that had been roped off for them, He was stopped by a few people and he was able to brush them off politely enough and send a smile their way before he eventually caught up with Payson as she attempted to stick her suitcase under the bus.

He put a hand on her shoulder and she turned and smiled at him. He heard the furious clicking of cameras being used, but he didn't really care. "You are amazing." He said, _That was more than a little impressive_. She just handled some of the most well known networks in the world for the first time, by herself, and she handled it better than most experienced athletes ever do.

She flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes in a way that reminded him of Lauren Tanner when she was being devious, and scoffed, "I know," barely holding it together for more than two seconds before dissolving in quiet laughter. He joined her, hefting both of their heavy bags into the undercarriage easily. They climbed up the stairs to the bus and she led the way to a seat in the near back, motioning for him to sit next to her.

He slid into the seat and she literally sank into it. All of the composure kinda deflated and he took in how tired she looked. "That," She pointed out the tinted window where the rest of the US team was being held up with the press, "was insane!"

"You seemed to handle it pretty well," He smirked and she laughed again, pulling her left leg up to her chest, her foot hanging off the edge of her seat.

"I'm serious! I can't imagine doing that all the time." He shrugged.

"You get used to it." His gaze wandered to the window and he caught a clear view of Kaylie and Nicky doing an interview with the American reporters. The blonde reporter said something that was particularly funny to Kaylie as she laughed, her hair tossing back as she shot Nicky an almost flirty smile. Russo shot a shy smile back and actually spoke in an interview that probably wasn't about his gymnastics. _Well isn't today just full of surprises?_

"If this week doesn't go well then I'll never get the chance to get used to it," Payson's gaze fell to her lap, her fingers suddenly became as interesting to her and discussing ways to decimate Genghi Cho in competition. Austin's full attention was back on her the instant that her tone registered with him. It was desolate, and lacking the confidence that he had grown accustomed too. It was as if the Universe was off balance.

He touched her arm softly, like he had on the plane, aiming to comfort, _Maybe she'll let me this time_. "Look at me." She turned, her dark blue eyes had lost some of their sparkle, it had been replaced with uncertainty and fear. It's just so drastically different from the girl that was storming down reporters not even ten minutes ago that it makes him wonder, _How does she hide this side of her from everyone? _He's never seen her cry, not even from injury, and he has a feeling that this is as close as he'll ever get to actual tears; and he's just fine with that. "If anyone has the chance to go home with Gold after all this," His hand found one of hers, giving it a gentle squeeze, "It's you Payson."

Her cheeks flushed with color, he squeezed her hand one once and relaxed his grip so she could pull away. She did so slowly after a moment's hesitation. "Thanks Austin. That means a lot to me." He smiled again, _Why can't I stop doing that?_

"Glad to be of service." He tipped an imaginary cap, earning some of the sparkle to enter her eyes again. They were intriguing, her eyes that is. Kaylie's eyes would shine sometimes, Emily has a mysterious twinkle that lingers in the corners, Lauren's eyes just flash either with pride or jealousy. But Payson's eyes just outright sparkle like the stars in the midnight sky.

"You seem to be saving me from all sorts of things today," She pointed out the window with a smile as Nicky and Kaylie were still entangled in the same interview.

"I felt it was my civic duty to save you. It almost looked like you were in physical pain." He teased lightly.

"So you decided to be my Superman?" She smiled, and glanced his way from , arms crossed comfortably across her chest.

"Keeler," He took her hand again, brushing his lips across the back of her hand in a charming sort of way, "I could be a lot of things to you if you'd let me." She didn't blush, or do anything other than smile coyly at him.

"Oh really?" He nodded. "Like what?"

"Well now Miss Keeler, that is entirely up to you." He held her gaze in silence. He couldn't help himself. His mouth didn't really wait for signals from his brain, he had a terrible case of EWVS (Excessive Word Vomit Syndrome). It was such an easy response, but it could end very badly for him if she took it the wrong way.

"It is?" He nodded again, searching her face for uneasiness that he never found. "Well that's a first. I'll have to get back to you on that one." She smiled again, the sparkles back at full capacity. _Okay. It's official. She is one of the most awesome girls I've ever met. _

Emily jogged up the stairs and onto the bus half the team following with her, whatever it was the two gymnasts had just shared was gone now. "There you two are! How did you manage to get through all that craziness so quickly?" She sank into the row across from them

"Payson, over here has the press like melted putty in her hands." The two girls shared an eye-roll while Austin merely smirked. "Em, what took you so long?" He frowned, "Did they give you any trouble?" While the definition of his "friendship" with Payson wasn't exactly concrete, Austin did have the pleasure of calling Miss Emily Kmetko a close friend.

"No," Her eyes glazed over with a shocked sort of happiness, "They actually knew who I was." She smiled blissfully to herself. Austin exchanged a look with Payson. It's about freaking time that the gymnastics world woke up and took notice of Emily, she was rising through the ranks of the National Team even despite the efforts of Ellen Beals, who thankfully wouldn't be arriving for another two days.

Emily was off in her own little world. Austin turned to Payson, shooting her a small half smile. Payson responded with the brightest smile he'd seen from her today. He had another random decision that she's really very pretty when she smiles, even without makeup…Strike that. ESPECIALLY without makeup.

The doors to the bus opened one last time and Kaylie and Nicky boarded the bus. Hurt flashed visibly in the brunette's eyes as she saw Payson and Austin together, Payson leaning into his frame just ever so slightly, she was smiling and so was he. _Why does she even care? _

"What's up with her?" Payson asked quietly, her eyes following Kaylie and Nicky as they say down together a few seats ahead of them. Emily had averted her attention to a book, her ear buds in her ears, so Austin didn't worry about being overheard, although Emily wouldn't eavesdrop on them anyway.

"You don't know?" _Thought girls told each other everything_. He let his eyes travel to the dark spiky hair belonging to Nicky Russo as he leaned down to talk to Kaylie.

"I know the gist of things." He felt his face grow warm and he averted his eyes. _So that means she knows about the whole "I think I could love you," thing. Great. _

"But?" He felt as if she had more to say, but didn't really know how to go about saying it. He liked talking to Payson. It was easy to hold an actual conversation with her. He liked Emily and all but that girl has too much on her plate without him adding his thoughts and problems to it. Lauren Tanner was scary as hell, and Carter told her EVERYTHING so those two were out almost immediately. Kaylie had decided to blot him out of her life completely.

But Payson, Payson was focused and she didn't let her problems affect her work in the gym. She was stable and he kinda needed that.

"Kaylie won't tell me why she decided to avoid you, I thought things were going well…"Her slightly wavy hair fell over her shoulder, forming two golden curtains on either side of her pretty face.

"That makes two of us." He couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice. She touched his arm gently. Her fingertips were rough, but soft at the same time. It was an odd experience on his skin and a tingling sensation ran down his arm.

She didn't say anything and neither did he. All he did was allow himself a small smile as he entertained the thought that maybe he and Payson Keeler could be real friends

**A/N: Hi! This is my first story that I've published under my own account. I hope that it's not too terrible and I look forward to hearing everyone's feedback. **

**I was inspired by the potential Paystin possibilities in JenniferCarolyn's story 'Not Just Yet, but Almost" (If you haven't read it you should totally check it out," and wanted to give it a shot. I'm not expecting any real recognition here, but I'll keep this going even if only one person is reading. **


	2. Chapter 2 : New Perspectives

**Chapter 2- New Perspectives**

"Payson you have to come dress shopping!" Emily begged. They were relaxing in their hotel room after their training session that morning. The actual Worlds Competition wasn't for two days, so after the 6 hours of training they'd put in, despite Payson's thought that they needed more, the entire team was given the rest of the day to wander about the city.

"Why would I go dress shopping?" Payson asked looking up from the Advanced Level Physics textbook she was reading, she had a report due next week and was looking for reference points for her essay. _It's like she doesn't know me._ Emily gaped at her from her bed.

"Because we have to go to that gala thing tonight. Seriously Pay, you can't just wear anything to an international event." _Oh my God, Lauren and Kaylie brainwashed her._

"Em, I showed you the dress I was bringing. What's wrong with that one?" She asked as she circled a definition about range of motion when dealing with a cylindrical object.

"It's not formal enough." Payson sighed and closed the book, sitting up to stare straight at her roommate. Emily lounging with her head hanging off the bed, she sat up when Payson did.

"How do you know?" Payson asked, brushing some her bangs off her face, her long ponytail hanging over one shoulder.

"Because the guys have to wear suits." Emily nodded to emphasize her point. _She's being oddly persistent about this. _

"You know what I think?" Payson said softly after a few moments of silence. Emily cocked her head to one side in curiosity. "I think you just want me to come so you have a buffer between you and Lauren."

"No!" Emily's pale cheeks flushed with color, Payson smirked triumphantly. She understood now.

"Em," Payson set her book on the bedside table, standing up to stretch her back, she was always cautious with it now. She didn't need a repeat of Nationals. _Or that dream_… She shook her head slightly, _No. So not the time for that nonsense_.

"Fine! You caught me!" Emily flopped back on her bed, hitting her head against the wall. Payson couldn't help but chuckle softly. Emily rubbed her head, sitting up again. "Please come Pay! Please? Kaylie always ends up getting mad and leaving! Lauren has it out for me, and she is kinda sorta scared of you." Payson raised an eyebrow, _Lauren Tanner scared. Of me?_ "You know what I mean. She doesn't start shit with you."

"That's because she knows it'll never get to me," Payson let her hair down and brushed through it with her fingers. "You shouldn't let it either."

"I know!" Emily said desperately. Payson already knew how the conversation would end, how could she leave Emily all alone and defenseless with Lauren? It's not like Austin could go shopping with them, which definitely would solve a bunch of problems. _And then I might even tag along_…_Wait, what? _

"Em, I really don't want to go," She heard Emily sigh in resignation. Payson moved to the edge of Emily's bed and sat down on a corner, "I hate shopping."

"I know you do. It was worth a shot." They fell into silence, Payson was having an internal debate on the pros and cons of staying here while the others went off through Rotterdam. The cons list was growing steadily as she started to analyze just how safe the city was. "Hey Pay?"

"Mmhmm?" She looked up, startled out of her distracted state of silence.

"You knew we needed "formal attire"" She imitated Sasha's deep accented voice and it sent the two of them into giggles, Emily recovered first, barely. "Why didn't you just bring the dress you wore to prom?"

Payson rolled her eyes, and regained her ever present composure. "Like Kaylie and Lauren would have let me wear it again. Lauren doesn't even re-wear her leos in a 4 week period." Emily had to acknowledge that she had a point. At that moment there was a sharp knock on the door. Payson, being the closest, got up to answer it. Lauren and Kaylie were standing at the door, grinning like a pair of Cheshire Cats.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear," Payson mumbled as Lauren swept past her into the room. Kaylie rolled her eyes and walked in, Payson closed the door behind her and mulled over the option of escaping from off the balcony.

"Payson, you are coming with us and I am buying you a dress. End of discussion lets go."Lauren crossed her arm over her chest, fixing Payson with the patented Lauren Tanner stare. Payson sat down on Emily's bed, leaning her elbows on her knees; Emily sat next to her, rubbing her head, trying to ease her headache.

"No, I'm not." As much as she wanted to help Emily get through this, SHE didn't want to have to deal with this nonsense, _I need to stay focused on Worlds_. Payson sent Lauren a steel infused look that would make even Kelly Parker falter.

"Yes, you are," Kaylie chimed brightly. After her recovery she was more than happy to relax a bit outside of training and let Payson be leader again. Lauren threw Payson her flip flops, and grabbed the simple sunglasses on the bedside table, holding them in her hand.

"I need to get you a birthday present, and you need to look smoking hot tonight."

"I've got to- Lauren what are you talking about?" Payson was seriously considering that balcony idea, they weren't _that_ high up. "Who on earth is going to care what I look like?" After the fashion show, and especially since she started training to be an artistic gymnast, she had embraced her femininity, but that doesn't mean she suddenly enjoyed shopping or had become incredibly vain, _*cough cough * __**Lauren**__ *cough cough*_

"Don't play dumb, it isn't becoming." Payson quirked an eyebrow and Lauren huffed a sigh, her hands thrown in the air in frustration. "Ugh fine, I'll play along. Hmmm Pay, I don't know. Maybe Austin?

"What?" Three voices shouted simultaneously. Payson with surprise, Kaylie with disbelief, and Emily was very pointedly trying not to crack up. "Austin?"

"Don't even!" Lauren flipped her braid over her shoulder impatiently, obviously getting tired of this game. "You two have great chemistry, Plus you look amazing together. Besides," Lauren moved closer, softening as she gently grasped Payson's arm. "It's for you to Pay."

"For me?" Her answering tone was drenched with disbelief.

"Yes for you!" Lauren laughed and Emily smiled, "You work harder than all of us. Always have. You deserve one night where its going to be effortless for you to attract some attention, and I wanna make that happen. So let's go because we have to be back by six and it's already three."

After a few moments of silence Payson sighed and nodded. Lauren and Emily cheered, Kaylie still seemed to be recovering from the blatant mentioning of "the hottie who shall not be named," as Lauren put it.

"Wait!" Lauren's outburst shut down all progress in the hotel room. _Oh Lord._

"What now?" Payson was more than a bit wary, Lauren Tanner's eyes were raking over her friend with a deep rooted conviction.

"You can't go out like that!" Payson glanced down at her outfit. It was simple enough. A pair of loose comfortable jeans and a cotton t-shirt that hung off her frame, she'd slimmed down to nearly all muscle after her return to gymnastics.

"Lauren, don't." Emily tried to intervene but Lauren was already rummaging through Payson's clothes. 20 minutes and a lot of resisting on Payson's part, she was deemed "Lauren Tanner ready."

Kaylie had recovered from her catatonic episode and was now playing with Payson's long golden locks, running her slim fingers through the gentle waves to separate them a bit more.

"You three are nuts." The torture victim grumbled, eyeing herself in the full length mirror. She felt like a Barbie doll. She looked okay, but that's what she had thought she looked okay before too.

"Stop complaining, you look great." Lauren gloated from the door, clearly impatient. Before Payson knew it the four of them were walking through the cavernous lobby of the hotel.

Right near the doors Sasha was talking with a seemingly confused Austin. They all gave passing hellos, promising to be in by the set curfew, and then ran out the doors. Payson could have sworn that Austin had let his gaze linger on her.

They didn't have to walk too far from the hotel before they found a quaint little boutique that was deemed acceptable by Lauren. Payson followed through the doors reluctantly, _This is going to be a long day_.

….

"Austin I really think that it would be a good idea for the boys to ask the girls as "dates" to the gala tonight." Austin gaped at his coach, _Is he high?_

"Who are you and what have you done with Sasha Beloff?" he demanded. He comes downstairs after practice to ask for an iron, Yes Austin Tucker knows how to use an iron, so he could fix his suit and then he gets ambushed by a clearly delirious Sasha.

"I know it' probably unexpected to hear me encourage dating," _No kidding. This is the man who threatens loss of limbs to any boy who even tries to think about his gymnasts_, " But the NGO is on my ass about publicity and since they are keeping Ellen Beals at bay, I'd really appreciate the help."

_He's gotta be high. First he encourages dating, now he's trying to cooperate with the Committee and bump up publicity, it's like anarchy_. Austin was about to comment on how the men on the National Team, with the exception of Russo and himself, are terrified to even _look_ at the Rock girls because of the British tyrant, when his attention was drawn somewhere else entirely.

The four Rock girls in question had just walked into the lobby. Emily was beaming, practice had gone very well for her today and the confidence it had ignited suited her well. She was rocking some jean capris and a indie style t-shirt that brought out Damon's influence in her. Lauren was on her left, all dolled up in this little plaid shirt dress, her hair all French braided and superior looking. Kaylie was in a pink sundress that hung off of her frame quite nicely for a girl who had been recovering from anorexia. He didn't feel the slight prick of hurt or anger as the brunette walked in.

His full attention was on Payson.

She had on these jeans, that clung to her every curve, and showed off her legs, _Jesus Christ, she has great legs. Why haven't I noticed her legs before now_? Her t-shirt was simple, white with a Black message scrawled across in untidy handwriting. It was a v-neck that showed off some very appealing parts of her collarbone. Her hair was down again, falling past her elbows in waves.

_Holy. Shit._

He blinks twice, trying to clear his head. The four girls threw a hello their way before rushing out the door, giggling while Payson rolls her eyes and shoots them a smile.

"That was odd," Sasha spoke first, his ice blue eyes following his gymnast's path as they walked out of sight. "They never get along. At least not as of late and certainly not all of them at once."

"Yeah," Austin mumbled. He could hear how absentminded her sounded and he mentally slapped himself. _Get a hold of yourself! It's Payson! You do not think about her that way. Do you want another Kaylie mess?_

"It's odd for me to see them in street clothes," Sasha laughed and Austin forced a half believable chuckle. _Dude, that was so weak_. He was trying to focus on Sasha but his mind was still focus on how different she looked. His coach's mouth was definitely moving, but no coherent words were processed by his brain.

Before he even realized it, the conversation was over and he was standing outside of his hotel room, the iron he had been searching for in his hand_._ If you had pressed a gun to his head and asked him how he got there, or what had been said, he would have died on the spot.

He stumbled into the room he shared with Russo (Hmmm where's that gun?). The silver medalist was laying on his bed, shirtless. Austin suppressed an eye roll. _Like I need to see that_.

In a competition the tension between these two gymnasts was so freaking thick you could see it. But off the mat, they were civil toward each other. Usually, anyway.

"Message from Coach Beloff, and I honestly think we should call him a doctor." Nicky opened one eye and sighed.

"What?" Austin explained the situation. Nicky agreed, Sasha must be high, and should seek some medical attention at once.

The rest of the day went by quickly and soon they were getting ready for the gala or ball or whatever the hell it was that they were obliged to go to. Austin was in the middle of searching for his dress shirt, the whole reason he had gotten the iron in the first place, when a thought struck him.

"Who're you asking to be your date?" _Better not be who I think it is. Payson doesn't need you tagging along after her on top of everything else_. Nicky walked out of the bathroom fixing the collar on his starch white button up.

"Kaylie." The stone cold eyes flashed over to his, "Why?" Austin shrugged, trying not to smile.

"No reason." Nicky's eyes stayed on him for a moment longer before turning away. _That's unexpected. But at least now I can just get a chance to talk to her without having to worry about Lover boy over here_.

There was a knock at the door and since Austin was closer he opened it. At the door was Kaylie and Payson, still dressed in the clothes from earlier. _Well what do you know…_

"Hello ladies, what can I do for you?" He leaned against the dram crossing his arms over his chest. Kaylie promptly turned as pink as the little sundress she wore. Payson rolled her eyes and looked past Austin to Nicky, who had come up behind him. He heard Nicky's soft intake of breath. Obviously this was a different side of Payson for him as well.

"Hi guys. You know how Sasha has completely lost it and is giving us the go ahead for us to have "dates" for the gala tonight?"She put finger quotations around the word dates with a roll of her eyes. _At least we're not alone in the questioning of his mental health, _Austin thought as he nodded along with Nicky, while Kaylie was pointedly avoiding the shirtless Austin with all her might.

Payson sent a look at Kaylie, and then a similar look to Nicky, who only blushed and fidgeted with his tie. She then looked to Austin, with an completely different look that he couldn't decipher. _Am I supposed to know what that means_?

Payson huffed a sigh and rolled her eyes, "Oh for the love of-Austin come here." She reached forward, taking his hand and pulled him down the hallway, leaving Kaylie alone with Nicky. "Five minutes Kaylie," She called over her shoulder, "We promised Lauren she could turn me into a Life Size Barbie."

"Keeler what's going on?" Austin asked as they rounded a corner. Her hand was completely lost in his.

"Kaylie wants to go to the thing tonight with Nicky. He is ridiculously shy. So she was going to ask him." They stopped by a window and she dropped his hand, placing her own on her hips. "It took me twenty minutes and a promise to wear heels tonight to get her to agree to the plan and then she sees you, and turns to jelly!"

"I'm sorry?" He shoved his hands in the pockets of the creased black pants, fully aware how she didn't seem to notice how he was standing there shirtless, which was odd.

"It's not your fault. I don't exactly blame her," _So she did notice_. Payson paused, seeming to realize what she just said. She didn't blush, merely shrugging it off an moving on. "I thought that leaving them alone would speed up the process."

"Never would have pegged you for Miss Matchmaker," Austin teased with a smile. She sighed and let her back sink against the wall so that she was sitting on the floor.

"You'd play matchmaker too if you spent the last two and a half hours listening to Princess Kaylie Cruz fawn all over Nicky. I honestly started to hate them both."

Austin chuckled softly, sitting down beside her. She pressed her forehead to his bicep in a frustrated moment of exhaustion and exasperation. _This is…new. But nice. It doesn't seem like flirting. Maybe she considers us friends already._

"It was torture." Her hair fell in loose waves on either side of her face, tickling his chest. He noted that she smelled like vanilla. "Emily was worrying what Damon would say, because you know there will be press there snapping pictures like there's no tomorrow. Lauren was being Lauren, which is always a treat, and Kaylie just wouldn't stop going on and on about how cute Nicky is." She stopped her rant, and groaned, lifting her head to look at him. "Crap, I'm sorry Austin."

"It's okay," he reassured her sincerely, "I really don't care." She scrutinized him with those eyes and then nodded, smiling a bit. They didn't talk again. She looked so tired as she put her head back against his shoulder that he didn't want to bother her with his questions.

They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, or at least that's how it seems. _This is…nice. _Her phone buzzed unexpectedly, shattering the peaceful silence around them.

"That'll be Kaylie," She said almost with an air of annoyance. He nodded not exactly sure what they had just shared together and stood. Payson made no move to get up. "I really don't want to be turned into Barbie for Lauren and Emily."She closed her eyes, and leaned her head back against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest.

"C'mon Keeler, it won't be that bad." He wasn't too sure about what he was saying, she seriously didn't want to go back. "Who knows, you might even have fun."

"Oh no?" She wearily lifted her head, pieces of her bangs falling into her eyes in an almost adorable way. "Imagine having all three of them talking at once, Lauren and Kaylie exchanging gossip and then fighting over the stupidest little things that the gossip started, while you have hot rollers shoved into your hair, and you have makeup forcibly applied to your face because if you were to do it yourself like a normal person then it wouldn't be enough. And you can't just say no and get ready by yourself because if you leave the three of them alone then Lauren suddenly turns all evil on Emily and Kaylie isn't really effective in stopping it. Does any of that sound like fun Austin?"

He cringed. It sounded like torture you would inflict on a prisoner of war. "No, not in particular." He admitted to her as she groaned and looked so miserable that it almost hurt to look at her. He never knew that she had to play mediator so often. Austin grinned as he was struck with a brilliant idea.

"Let me make you a deal Keeler," She looked up, caught halfway between intrigued and wary. They both knew she'd go back no matter what he proposed, if she didn't then they'd have to answer to Lauren Tanner.

"I'm listening."

"If you go back to the torturous three, then I can guarantee that you won't have to endure this thing for longer than two hours." Her entire disposition brightened, darkening only a moment later.

'And how can you guarantee that?" He grinned at her raised eyebrows. _There's no fooling her. _

"Well," He started, not even bothering to try to reign in the smirk that was crossing his lips, "The only way I can see that being set in stone is if you'll be my "date" for this evening." He imitated her finger quotes from before. "I don't want to go to this thing anymore than you do, but since we have to, I'd rather go with someone who I'd enjoy it with. "

"And I'm someone you'd enjoy it with?" She raised an eyebrow, judging just how serious he was.

"Yeah you are." He rubbed his arm anxiously. "You're a cool girl Payson, and easy to talk to. I want to get to know you better, I'd really like to be friends." _Does that sound like a cheesy plot for a T.V. show or what?_

She smiled, wide and bright. That damn smile could stop wars and cure cancer. "I accept your offer. On one condition. It was his turn to be skeptical.

"Should I be scared?"

She ignored his last comment. "There needs to be a code word in case things get too hectic tonight. Because, you know it will. Once the code word has been unleashed, it doesn't matter who says it, we high tail it out of there." Her eyes sparkled at him.

"I like the sound of that. Deal," Austin held out his hand to help her up. "So it's a date?"

She grasped his hand and he pulled her up. The force pulled her close to him, much closer than he expected, so they were now chest to chest. Her forearms were pressed against his chest, her skin was soft and cool to the touch. The soft fabric of her shirt rubbed against his stomach and he felt his stomach clench in an unfamiliar way. This was closer than they'd ever gotten, he could count the shades of blue in her eyes, and he was shirtless for Christsakes!

A slow almost inviting smile graced her lips. "It's a date," she said softly. He felt his breath catch inaudibly in his throat. This was definitely a side of Payson Keeler he could get used too.

She brushed past him; he caught another whiff of vanilla. Payson took about three steps before turning halfway. "Oh, and Austin?"

"Yeah Keeler?" He crossed his arms over his chest. For the first time he saw her eyes flick over his torso appreciatively. She smiled.

"The code word is bananas." He froze, realized she was serious and then laughed out loud. Her shoulders were shaking with laughter of her own and he found himself leaning against the wall grinning foolishly while he watched her as she walked away.

**A/N: I log in to update the story and get a total surprise when I am met with not one review, but FIVE! It's easy to say I was excited. I'm totally shocked to get the feedback I did, and I'm grateful for it. Thank you thank you THANK YOU! **

**I don't want to seem like I'm copying JenniferCarolyn when I do this, but I tend to get my best inspiration from real life. So if I ever figure out how to get the links onto my profile I'll have links to what the girls were wearing in this chapter and the dresses for the next one. But don't count on it. My profile kinda hates me… : /**

**Anywho, thanks again for reading. Wow it feels weird to type that knowing that ACTUAL PEOPLE are reading it. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3:Preparations & Interrogations

**Chapter 3- Preparations and Interrogations **

"Pay, I have to ask you something and you can't get mad."Lauren said, breaking the comfortable silence from her place on the floor in front of the mirror in Payson and Emily's hotel room. Payson sent the devious blonde a glance; she was currently unrolling curlers from her hair letting them fall gracefully, while Lauren was straightening her own.

"Yeah Lo?" Payson asked, slightly wary and fully alert, she tossed one of the now useless curlers onto Emily's empty bed. Emily and Kaylie were in Kaylie and Lauren's room getting ready. The rooms weren't large enough for four girls to comfortably get ready in a timely fashion, so they split into groups that would be least likely to fight.

"Where did you go with Austin?" She sent Payson a curious look. This was one of those moments, those incredibly rare moments, where Lauren was asking as a genuinely curious friend, and not as a bitch who would horde information for a later date.

"When?" Payson asked, distracted. She was focused on untangling a stubborn blonde curl without completely ruining it.

"When you abandoned Kaylie so Nicky could man up and ask her to this dance thing," Lauren stated bluntly, taking the section of hair she had recently straightened and braided, pinning it to her scalp.

"Kaylie told you." Payson stated just as bluntly. _Why did I think she wouldn't_?

"She said you pulled him down the hall and he was shirtless, which I want details on later, and that you weren't picking up your phone." Lauren replicated her braided crown on the other side of her head perfectly, and relocated herself to sit beside Payson on the bed. She began to twine her fingers in Payson's soft and newly curled hair, separating the curls from each other and fiddling with them, switching from an updo to a twisty sort of contraption.

"And?" Payson started on a particularly large curler at the nape of her neck, they seemed to be everywhere, _What is she getting at_?

"And nothing! Spill!" Lauren seemed to have decided that Payson's hair looked good as is, down and natural looking, and grabbed her massive make-up bag, starting to thumb through it looking for God knows what.

"Nothing happened." Payson answered truthfully, _At least nothing that would interest that gossip fueled brain of hers_. Lauren wouldn't have any interest in how comfortable Payson felt around Austin, how nice his skin felt against hers, how good he smelt, something tangy that she thought was cinnamon. She wouldn't care about the fluttering that began in her stomach when he pulled her up, and the tension that radiated off the both of them while they were so damn close. No, Lauren would definitely not be interested in any of that.

Lauren scrutinized her, apparently deciding that Payson was telling the truth. She pulled out some light grey eye shadow and eyeliner that was barely a shade darker. Payson extracted the last curler and ran her finger through the curls, hoping the conversation was now over.

"Oh." She sounded genuinely disappointed and Payson willed herself not to take the bait, but she knew Lauren well enough that she wouldn't just let this drop and it was probably better to have this conversation while Kaylie wasn't around.

"What did you think happened?" Payson asked warily, Lauren has quite the active imagination. _Who knows what ran through her head_?

"Nothing really. I just kinda hoped her asked you to be his date for tonight." Lauren brushed some grey powder onto a makeup brush and motioned for Payson to close her eyes and lean in. Payson may not trust Lauren with secrets, but she had full trust in the beauty queen's make-up abilities.

"Well," Payson hesitated, _Do I really want to do this? I haven't even told Emily. _Payson sighed inwardly, closing her eyes, while fingering a curl that had fallen across her shoulder. Lauren started to apply the make up._What's the point in hiding it from her? S__he's going to see us later anyway. _" He did."

The brush stopped mid-stroke across her eyelid. Payson opened her eyes so find a completely shocked Lauren Tanner .

"What?"

"Austin asked me to go to the gala with him?" She asked, not really sure what brought about this reaction.

"Payson Keeler, that is so not nothing!" Lauren's face spilt into a wide smile, her dimples coming out in a way they rarely did. Payson could see the cogs turning in Lauren's head.

"Yes it is," Payson rolled her eyes and contemplated taking the make-up brush from Lauren and finishing the job herself. "We're going as friends."

"Friends?" Lauren cocked one perfect eyebrow, "Like friends with benefits friends?"

"No!" Payson exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air hastily. _Why does her mind always go straight to gutter? Atleast she asked, not just assumed_.

Lauren's face fell, "Why just friends?" She sounded genuinely disappointed.

"Because that's all we are?" _Why are we even discussing this_? "Lo, you know I'd rather be reviewing old competition tapes and that Austin isn't a party fan if he isn't the one who's throwing it. Neither of us wants to go to this thing and as he put it, "Since we have to I'd rather go with someone I'd enjoy it with.""

"Aww!" Lauren cooed, a sappy smile she reserves for stupid sitcoms and romantic comedies splashed across her pink lips, "That's like the sweetest thing!" _Oh Lord, I'm stopping this right now_.

"Don't even think about it." Payson pursed her lips and arched a challenging eyebrow at Lauren, who waved it off.

"Why not?" Lauren pouted, probably figuring that it always worked on her dad, completely forgetting that Payson had built up a immunity to her pout a long long time ago.

"Because we're just friends. Not in the way that Kaylie and Carter were friends. Just. Friends." Payson picked up a hand held mirror and realized how ridiculous she looked with only half and eye done. "Besides, he's still torn up over Kaylie."

"There is something wrong with that pink obsessed brain of hers." Lauren pounced on the new topic with a fierceness that led Payson to believe that she had been thinking about this for awhile.

"I think she's confused." Payson felt the need to stick up for Kaylie, even if she did completely agree with Lauren. Austin was a good guy and he had been ready to put aside his Playboy days for her, and Kaylie brushed him aside, like she does every boy who chases her. "I was talking to Austin on the bus yesterday, and when she saw us she shot me the most defeated little puppy dog look."

"She said it looked like you were flirting," Lauren's input was immediate and said in a way that let Payson know that none of this conversation would leak to Kaylie.

"Oh yeah?" Payson took the brush from Lauren's hand and completed her eye quickly, about to start on the other, throwing a glance at the other blonde, "What'd you say?"

Lauren shot her an innocent smile and batted her long lashes, speaking in her sweet little girl voice, which set Payson's entire body on red alert, "That you didn't have a flirtatious bone in your entire body." Payson raised her eyebrows, a coy smile played across her lips as she caught the possible innuendo that probably had slipped right past Kaylie. A fit of giggles erupted out of the two of them and they exchanged smiles. Payson leaned back against Lauren's shoulder, still laughing, almost knocking the makeup bag on the floor. _Why cant things with Lauren always be as easy as this_?

"Yeah well," Payson said when she was able to calm herself, she still had discreet smile lines crinkling at the corners of her eyes, " I hope it shut her up." Lauren cocked an eyebrow at her tone."I mean, I don't need drama like this before what's going to be the most important competition of my life outside of the Olympics."

"Well then you shouldn't be going to what's going to be the most publicized event of this week outside of the competition with Austin Tucker." Lauren pointed out, unscrewing the cap to a bottle of mascara. "Speaking of Austin," She turned eagerly to Payson, "I want a full detailed encounter of him shirtless. Now."

Payson rolled her eyes with a small smile_. This is going to be a long night_.

...

"You asked who?" Sixteen year old National bronze medalist Michael Patrone nearly shouted at his twin. Austin leaned against a pillar that was planted in the luxurious lobby of the hotel with a smile. The Men's National team was gathered together, waiting for the Women's National Team, and their respective dates for the evening.

Adam smirked, taking amusement in the complete horror that was written across the replica of his own face. "Lauren Tanner." Austin fought back a laugh, _He's so screwed_. Michael's complexion tinted green. This was one of very few differences between the identical gymnasts, their personalities.

Michael was the better gymnast, but he was more soft spoken than his brother, so he was overlooked a bit more. Adam was more of the slacker that Austin pretended to be and got by on talent alone. Austin had trouble telling them apart, until they spoke. Adam tended to be a bit cruder than Michael, which was both hilarious and trying at times.

"Dude I know she's hot," Michael stated nervously running his hands through his curly black hair, his tense green eyes flicking to Austin's amused smile before returning to his brother's relaxed demeanor. "But Lauren Tanner is scary!"

"But she's hot as hell!" Adam reiterated, a playful smirk parting his lips. Michael slapped his forehead huffing a sigh. They both turned to Austin. _This should be interesting._

"Dude you train with her. She's nuts right?" Michael pleaded with him.

"Lauren's not nuts," Austin responded with a smile, Adam's face lit up in triumph. "She's dangerous though."

They both looked up in surprise, "What do you mean?" They asked simultaneously. _I hate when they do the whole twin vibe thing. It's weird. _He saw where their confusion came from. Lauren Tanner was about half their size and she looked so sweet and innocent, most of the time, and she wasn't even a serious All Around competitor. What did they have to worry about right?

Wrong. So very wrong.

"All I'm saying is that you should be careful what you tell her. She has a tendency to store information for later use. It's a slippery slope you've chosen." Austin realized he kinda sounded like Yoda and wanted to laugh but thought that would ruin the overall effect of the moment.

Determined to get the upper hand on his brother Adam asked in an almost childish manner, "Well who'd you ask Mikey, since you think my date's so horrible."

Michael's skin tinted a deep red, _Oh Lord. Who'd he ask?_ "Emily Kmetko." He mumbled, so softly that Austin was almost sure he imagined the boy even speaking. Austin smiled again. He knew Michael and he knew Emily, they'd be fine. _Now that I think about it, they actually a lot in common_. Adam frowned; you couldn't say anything bad about Emily Kmetko.

"What about you Austin?" Michael asked hurriedly, trying to change the subject, "Who'd you end up asking?"

"Payson." He noted the surprise on their faces and fought back a grimace. They'd been expecting Kaylie. He could see it written all over their damn identical faces.

"Wait, like Keeler? Payson Keeler?" Adam asked, trying to clarify his confusion.

"How many Payson's do you know?" Austin smirked. They really shouldn't be so surprised. After a few beats of silence Michael smiled, Adam nodded.

"Cool dude. She's hot." Adam said with a smirk. Austin narrowed his eyes and Michael promptly slapped Adam upside the head.

"Dumbass." Michael muttered. Adam turned to his brother and started to speak rapidly in their native tongue of Italian. Their parents had moved here when they had gotten married and preferred to speak Italian at home, Austin had gotten full dose of this when he had gone back to the twin's house after a National Team Practice earlier this year.

Michael rolled his eyes and started to reiterate back in Italian. Their fluid ramblings were complete nonsense to Austin but he couldn't help but smile. The erratic hand motions and overly dramatic expressions were entertaining to watch even if he didn't have a clue what was being said.

Austin stared over their heads, it wasn't exactly an accomplishment, he was the tallest gymnast on the US team, and Michael and Adam were easily the shortest at 5'5, only a few inches taller than Payson, and saw a familiar brunette walking in.

"Mike," Austin gave the boy a shove, catching his attention. The brothers stopped arguing, Michael followed Austin's gaze and he blanched with anxiety, his green eyes widening.

Emily had walked into the room, putting her phone in a silver clutch, _Probably talking to Damon. _She wore a short bubble dress that cut off at her knees; the deep green was a very attractive color to her, looking even darker against her pale skin. Her dark hair was curled in short loose curls that fell elegantly around her face. She looked great.

Adam gave him a small shove and Michael stumbled forward. Emily smiled warmly at him when she caught sight of him, his pace strengthened. Austin could see the way Emily's cheeks flushed with color as Michael complimented her and the back of Mike's neck turned scarlet as she complimented him back. A few more adorably awkward moments went by before Michael offered Emily his arm and they walked out to the car that was waiting to take them to the gala.

Lauren was the next to walk in, actually looking happy and she was talking with some of her teammates, and it didn't look like she was playing mind games. She was literally glowing with her white dress and blonde hair piled on top of her head, with just a few curled tendrils handing around her face. She beamed at Adam as he walked confidently over to her.

They talked for awhile before he boldly took her hand and they walked outside together. Austin wrinkled his nose, _What about Carter? _Honestly Carter hadn't crossed his mind until this very moment when Lauren beamed happily at Adam. He shrugged it off; Lauren Tanner was a complex and confusing creature that he would never be able to understand fully.

There was the soft trilling of girly laughter and Austin looked back to the main entrance into the lobby. Payson and Kaylie had walked in together, laughing at the punch line of a joke he didn't hear. Kaylie walked in with the air self confidence that screamed "I know I look good." Her dark hair was twisted into a half up half down style, The dark brown that had captured his eye all those months ago was a striking contrast to the light pink of her sparkly dress. Her tanned legs looked longer than usual and under normal circumstances Austin would have been feeling that familiar clench of his stomach, but he only had eyes for Payson.

Her dress was much simpler than Kaylie's, all black with a satin ribbon tied at the waist. It was strapless and Austin got another glimpse of her collarbone and shoulders. Her golden hair fell in soft curls all around her. There was very little makeup on her face, some grey eye shadow and pale lipstick, but that was it. She was beautiful and unlike Kaylie, there wasn't air of over confidence about her, and that's what was truly appealing about her.

"Wow…" Austin whispered to himself, he felt his lips curl into a half smile and he stepped forward, walking toward the two girls. Kaylie's eyes widened in panic, obviously thinking he was coming over for her. _Ego much_? Austin didn't slow his pace as Kaylie turned to Payson whispering in a panicked tone. His smile only grew as Payson rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

He walked right past Kaylie, stopping in front of the stunning blonde. He didn't speak to her, and she only smiled brightly at him, her eyes twinkling like mad. He held out his hand silently and she took it quickly, closer to his height than normal in her satiny pink heels, and they walked out, acutely aware of how many of the eyes in the room were on them.

As soon as they exited the hotel, the brisk nighttime air flowing around them freely, Payson burst into giggles. Austin felt the sudden urge to join her, her laugh was just to inviting to ignore.

"I take it you never told her that I was your date," He said between husky chuckles. Her shoulders were shaking with mirth and her eyes were shut, crinkling at the corners, the breeze blew her hair all around her, she looked like a picture perfect moment for a magazine.

"Nope," She opened her eyes and looked up at him, a playful gleam mingled in with her usual sparkle, "It didn't seem important." _She's definitely something else_. They got into one of the small cars that would take them to the gala. _This night is starting off to be pretty great_, he thought as he settled in next to this completely different, yet comfortably the same Payson Keeler.

**A/N: First off I want to apologize for how long this update took. It was Homecoming week at school and I'm in the middle of prepping for PSATs and planning my schools Halloween Carnival and things just sorta got away from me. Second, I'm sorry that this is so short, at least in comparison to the last to two chapters. Okay, apologies over.**

**I had fun writing Lauren. I don't want to make her as big of a bitch in this story if I can help it, I just don't see the need for there to be two characters act so horrible, isn't Kelly Parker enough? Plus, Payson never really seems to have an outright problem with Lauren.**

**Kaylie bugs me. That's it. **

**Hint: Pay close attention to Adam and Michael. They just might play some leverage parts later on. They were easy to write, almost unnaturally so. **

**Wow. Long Author's Note. I'm done now and promise to be back with the Gala scene and some drama (because who doesn't love some good ol' drama?) As always reviews are appreciated, and thanks again to all the people who take the time to read this. **

**Oh! And before I forget, the link for the girls dresses are on my profile. **

**Love you all! **


	4. Chapter 4 : The Dreaded Gala

**Chapter 4- The Dreaded Gala**

"Payson Keeler! Are you dating Austin Tucker?" some reporter shouted at them for the millionth time since arriving at The Manhattan Hotel Rotterdam. Payson sighed and kept the smile plastered on her face, looking more and more tired every time that damn question was thrown at her. Austin was dutifully at her side, on hand on the small of her back, which probably wasn t helping prevent the onslaught of questions that were being hurled at them, but Payson seemed to find a comfort in his touch and he wanted to stay close to her. He kept a consistent stream of whispered comments flowing into her ear, keeping her sane, making her laugh. She would occasionally respond with her own joke and she was the God honest reason that he hadn t punched one of these obnoxious reporters yet.

"This is nuts." She murmured to him, leaning into his side just ever so slightly, glancing up to meet his gaze. He smiled and pulled her just a bit closer, his long fingers curling around her hip gently.

"Take the attention as a compliment," He whispered into her ear, trying to maneuver a path to get inside the building, it was chilly out and she didn t have a jacket. Normally he would have insisted that she take his, but the press was already on their asses just for showing up together, that anything would be adding fuel to the media fire.

"A compliment?" They managed to get past another wave of reporters without actually answering their persistent questions. It s actually the same question just in different variations and with different accents tacked on to it. "How is this", She motioned to the insanity around them, "A compliment?"

"Think of it this way," He felt her shiver lightly in the cool nighttime air, he doubled his efforts to get her inside, the last thing she needs is to get sick before Worlds. He moved his hand to her bare shoulder, rubbing it lightly in an attempt to keep her warm. "They know that you're the one to watch. They know there's something special about you," He smiled as a faint blush tinted her already pink cheeks, " That's why they tend to bug the crap out of you." She smiled and laughed, leaning even more into his frame. He grinned at her, barely aware of the renewed onslaught of questioning and flashes that this little exchange caused.

She shivered again as the wind picked up. _Come on Tucker, you got to get her inside_ . He spotted an opening and they moved forward hastily. _Finally_! He saw the door, he could swear he heard Payson sigh in relief and just the thought made him want to laugh.

Payson grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door, eager to get inside and out of the limelight that most people crave. He laughed, out loud this time.

"Payson!Austin! How long have you two been together?" He heard a short huff of annoyed breath escape her. _Uh-oh, this guy just skipped the asking and is onto assumptions_. She spun around and faced the young eager reporter from Australia, it sounded like Australia any way. Austin was close at her side, his hand back on her shoulder. She sent the reporter a seemingly confused look, before turning those puzzled blue eyes to him.

"We're dating?" Her eyebrows were raised, and if you didn t know her then you would think she was actually shocked confused, but he saw the way the corners of her lips were discreetly twitching up into a smile even though she was clearly trying to fight it.

"Apparently,"Austin gave her arm a squeeze with a small smile, _Messing with the press. Nice_.

"You know, they should really tell us these things, how else are we supposed to know?," She shook her head with a small little smile, and a toss of her hair before smiling up at Austin and walking toward the hotel. _She is officially my favorite person ever._ He shot a smirk at the baffled reporter and followed her, beating her to the door and holding it open like the gentleman he could sometimes be.

He waited until the door shut behind him before applauding her. "See? What did I tell you? Putty in your pretty little hands." _Pretty little hands? God I sound like a creeper._

Payson took a mock bow, "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week." She beamed at him, eyes sparkling like a diamond. He watched her for a moment, she was scrutinizing him.

"What?" He shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling a bit self-conscious. What was she staring at so intensely?

"Your tie." _My tie?_ He looked down at his navy tie, it was simple and neutral. He thought it was okay, before she started staring at it with such dissaproval, Austin decided he never wanted her to look at him like that again.

"What about it?" He tugged at it anxiously. Payson batted away his hands, placing her own on his chest.

"Who tied it for you? A monkey?" She pulled him off to the side, so that they weren't blocking the entrance way. He took a brief glance around the hotel lobby. It was a softly lit room, all cream colored and beige. He saw the lights of the ballroom, but was distracted as Payson s hands brushed the small amount of skin that was displayed at the collar of his shirt that had been previously covered by his tie. Her hands were cold from outside and a shudder ran down his spine as she made contact.

"Technically humans and monkeys are related genetically," He said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes, undoing the knot completely and starting from scratch.

"That's apes Tarzan, not monkeys." He suppressed a smile, watching her fingers weave the soft cloth as she tried to tie a perfect slipknot; _Even now she s a perfectionist_. He was still near a foot taller than her, even despite her insanely high heels, and she couldn t get a couldn t get a good enough leveled grip on the tie to do it the way she wanted. He chuckled at her efforts. She sighed impatiently and tugged on the tie, pulling him down to her level.

They were close enough now that her could feel her body heat coming off of her in waves. Light blue locked onto dark, and for a moment all they did was stare at each other. Payson hastily averted her eyes to the tie. He was barely an inch away from her and he smelled vanilla again, this time with an added scent of something flowery that he couldn t place. _Lilacs? Maybe roses?_

Austin was so concentrated on trying to place that smell that it took him an added moment to realize that Payson had stopped fiddling with his tie. Her hands were placed at the top knot and he flashed his eyes to hers. As soon as he made eye contact, a smirk playing about his lips, she pulled away, inhaling sharply.

"Thanks," Austin takes note of how his voice was about a half octave lower, and the blush that has tinted her cheeks.

"Don't mention it," She almost whispers right back, a pretty little smile crossing her pink lips. She really is stunning. The lobby of the hotel is nearly empty now, everyone had relocated to the ballroom. He offered her his arm.

"Shall we?" He tried to lighten the tension. It evaporated as she bit back a laugh, wrapping her slender arm around his.

"We shall." Together they walked toward the lit up ballroom. The room was enormous , and it was easily the most nationally diverse place outside of the UN negotiations building. On one side of the room you saw the Irish gymnasts, Austin recognized their coach, mingling with Germany. On the other there was China and Italy, very different in both size and styles. The tiny Chinese looked even smaller compared to the long legged Italians. Payson was craning her neck, trying to find the US's table, but even in her heels she was too short to see over the heads of everyone in the room.  
She sighed in frustration and looked to Austin, who was easily one of the tallest people in the room, most male gymnasts stop at 5]8 and almost all of the male coaches in the room were gymnasts at one point and aren t very tall. He chuckled under his breath and patted her hand.

"It's alright short stuff, I got this." She stuck her tongue out at him in a rather childish, although admittedly adorable way. He looked out across the room and found Sasha s long lanky frame and blonde hair. He was talking to the Romanian coaches; _He probably knows them from when they trained together._ He nodded triumphantly in their coach's direction, spotting one of the Patrone boys not too far from their Sasha, who was smiling and laughing for once.

Payson rolled her eyes and led the way over to them, knowing where she was going now she had the table in her sights, Austin followed close at hand, smiling and wondering how the hell she was walking so gracefully in those heels?

Just when they got to the table Kaylie and Lauren come out of the shadows and were sending meaningful looks their way, at least Kaylie was, Lauren was smiling at Payson, obviously trying not to laugh. Payson stopped and turned her back to them, facing Austin. They were close again, Austin noted how infuriated Kaylie looked. _Oh Crap. I can t let her go over there alone_.

"Is it too early to call bananas?" She asked, obviously serious. He brushed some of her hair off of her cheek casually; well he hoped it was casual. She didn't seem to notice.

"Fraid so," She pouted, he'd never seen her pout before. It was surprisingly adorable and he almost caved. But if they left now, they'd have to deal with their coaches, both Club **AND** National.

"But if we leave now then we can get out these clothes," He raised his eyebrows, she slapped his chest, "Not like that! Let me finish!" He smiled, not daring to say any of the comments that were running through his smartass brain. "If we leave, then we can relax and review competition and training tapes. It d really help to have a fresh eye to watch them with me, "she pleaded, batting her eyelashes in a not so Payson-like way.

"Sounds fine," He said truthfully, she raised her eyebrows. "What? I pay attention to my competition, it's fun to point out their mistakes and laugh at them," She laughed and he gave another smile. Kaylie turned and said something to Lauren who raised her eyebrows and responded, _That really doesn t look good._ "But if we go now, Sasha might eat us". Her face fell immediately and she threw a brief look over her shoulder. When she turned back to him, the look she gave him was literally begging him to help her face the wrath of Sasha and leave. He almost did, she was only an inch away from breaking his will and molding him like she molded the press, and she was doing it unintentionally.

"I know you're right," She said with a heavy sigh. "Doesn't mean I have to like it". Gone was her confidence and playfulness from earlier. Gone was the bright personality. Austin hesitated for a moment and then pulled her into a gentle hug. She didn t respond immediately and it made him wonder if he crossed a line, but then her felt her arms snake their way around his neck, and her chin tuck into the juncture of his shoulder and neck.

"Sasha or no Sasha, if they re too much then we ll go. Promise." He whispered into her soft curls, she hugged him tighter for a moment and then pulled away, that smile back on her lips._ I must've seen her smile more in the last two days then I have ever before_.

She took a deep breath and walked away from him, heading to her certain doom. Austin shoved his hands in his pockets, and watched her for a moment, before a sharp tug on his shoulder brought his attention elsewhere. Adam Patrone, he thinks, was at his side now, a sultry looking Russo not to far behind. _Oh Great, the welcoming comittee._

"Dude!" Adam/Michael said excitedly, bouncing with excitement, "She's hot!" _Definitely Adam_. Austin caught a weary eyeroll from Nicky, but Adam had far too much in common with a Terrier at the moment for Austin to do anything but smile.

"You say that like you're surprised," Austin took a glance around the room for Michael and found him near the other side of the room, leaning against a wall, engaged in deep conversation with Emily. Both of them had smiles on their faces and Emily looked worry free at the moment. Austin felt his smile grow just the smallest bit.

Adam bounced some more, motioning wildly in Payson's direction, she was frowning at something Kaylie had said, Lauren had slapped herself in the forehead, _That can't be good_. "Well she's always been hot, but this is like a new level of smoking hotness!" Austin raised his eyebrows. _Has someone spiked the punch? He's way to jumpy to not be on anything_.

Austin gave the smaller teen a playful shove, "Dude, go drool over you're own date will ya?" Adam staggered toward a now solitary Lauren, who brightened as she saw him. _Whoa, where'd they go? They were right there only two seconds ago!_ Austin took on a renewwed search of the ballroom and thought he caught a glimpse of her blonde hair when he heard a soft voicew speak behind him, "I won't let you do it."

He spun around and saw a stoic Nicky, arms crossed firmly on his chest, cold dark eyes fixed on him. "What?"

Nicky sighed, "Look. I don't know what you're chasing Payson for, she's way too smart to fall for any of your tricks. Just a heads up, the whole love 'em and leave 'em routine you play by, not gonna happen. I won't let you." Nicky shook his head, his spiky hiar not moving an inch, "Not to Payson."

For one second Austin feels anger flash inside his chest. _Who does he think he is_? But as soon as it comes, its gone. He's just worried for her, protective. _Come on Tucker, you do have a quite stunning repetoire, can you blame him?_ He shakes it off wih a laugh, after all he's gotta live with the guy. "Calm down, Russo. We're just friends. Same as you are with her." Austin caches an almost guilty flash in those eyes, but its gone before he can figure out what it was for. Nicky eyes him for a moment beofre nodded stiffly and walking off to the little brunette that once held his affections. _Where the hell is Payson?_ Austin cranes his neck, but cannot find her. He catches sight of Emily, no longer smiling infact she looks quite worried, and he walks over to her intent on getting answers. She looks up as Mike signals his approach.

"Where's Payson?" Emily's frown deepens, _Oh crap, what happened?_

_..._

The absence of Austin's touch is the thing that is most prominant in her mind. Not how unhappy Kaylie looks, or how gleeful Lauren is, just the fact that he is no longer near her. Payson shakes her head in an attempt to clear it, _I need to concentrate_. She reaches Kaylie and Lauren, the brunette's petite hands are planted on her hips firmly, Payson flicks her eyes to Lauren, hoping for some indidcation of why Kaylie looks so outright pissed, Lauren just shrugs. _So helpful_.

"Hey," Payson says tentatively, her guard up as soon as she sees the way Kaylie's doe eyes narrow at her.

"Hey? Don't pull this bullshit Payson," Kaylie spits at her, the venom dripping from her tone. _Woah, what the hell_? Even Lauren seems surprised.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks defensively, taking an imperceptive glance around the room for Emily, hoping for backup.

"Hmmm, lets see," Kaylie taps a finger on her chin, "Not much, only you showed up here with Austin!" The hands are back on her hips, wrinkling the pink satin of her dress. "How could you do that to me Pay?"

"I haven't done anything!" Payson was on the defensive now, so confused and hurt. Kaylie has never been mad at her before, not like this. This was reserved especially for Lauren when their on again off again relationship was in the off position.

"You. Came. With. Him!" The National champion was fuming, Payson frowned, _So? She came with Nicky._ The thought almost passed her lips, but Payson swallowed it, she wasn't going to sink to that level.

"Yeah, as friends! I can't come to a mandatory event that you know for a fact I wouldnt be caught dead at if I had a choice in the matter with a friend? Who else was I supposed to go with?" Payson nearly shouted, she was struggling to keep her voice low, her anger rising in her throat.

"It sure didn't look like you're just friends," Kaylie says skeptically, Lauren was slapping herself on the forehead, quite surprised that these two were fighting.

"Well we are." Payson said, while frowning, hoping to end the topic before things were said that would be regretted.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me Payson."

"Do what? I'm not dating him, Kaylie, I'm not Lauren!" Payson shot Lauren an apologetic look, "No offense Lo."

Lauren waved it off, "None taken. I now I'm a bitch when I want to be." Payson nodded, smiling abit before turning her full attention on Kaylie once more.

"Kaylie, like it or not, I'm friends with Austin. Just because you tossed him aside for some reason, doesn't mean I can't talk to him." Payson crossed her own arms, daring Kaylie to contradict her._ I hate that I have to go here, but she started it_!

"Don't. Don't you dare! You know how hard this has been on me!" Lauren slapped herself again, looking like she'd rather be slapping Kaylie.

"On you?" Payson reiterated, leaning back abit, "On you? He gave you his word, his promise to be with you, and you just pushed him away. _You_ pushed_ him_! Not the other way around!" Kaylie's eyes widened, surprised. _Good! She needs to hear thi_s.

"Payson," Kaylie's voice took a drastic turn, getting all soft and small and she averted her eyes, "Why did you come with him? You know I'm not okay. That it hurts to see him. So why?" Payson felt her wall crumbling, Kaylie looked ready to burst into tears. Payson took a step closer, all hardness gone. Lauren put an arm on Kaylie's.

"Because he asked." Payson said, revealing the naggin thought at the back of her mind. "Don't get me wrong, we are friends and no offense to you Kay, but you didn't even cross my mind when I accepted, I had planned on just coming with him to have fun with a friend." Payson took a deep breath, "But it was also because he was the only one who asked me."

Kaylie looked up, her eyes brimming with the slightest bit of understanding. "How many offers did you get to come tonight? Four, maybe five?"Payson asked softly, "Thats not the case for me." She felt the dry ache that serves as a warning sign for tears. "It'll never be the case for me." Payson turned around and walked quickly out of the ballroom, needing air.

The lobby was dead empty, everyone else was inside. _God this is a disaster. A drama lined debacle._ She looked around and found a hallway. She hurried down it, taking deep breaths. Payson ran a hand through her curls as she sank to the floor leaning against the wall. _God dammit why did I let it get that far_? She closed her eyes and tried to calm down, imagining herself in the gym, where it didnt matter if she was friends with Austin or not. She was on the beam, where it didnt matter if his touch was gentle and calming. It didn't matter.

"Payson?" She opened her eyes, looking up the hall. Austin was walking toward her. She made to stand but didn't have the energy. It was uneeded as she sank to the floor beside her, placing one hand on her knee.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, completely surprised that he had come after her. He sent her a quizzical look.

"Looking for my date?" He questioned, his brow furrowed with concern. "Emily told me that you ran out here. What happened?"

If it was anyone else she probably would have clamed up, and shut him out. But it was Austin, so for some unknown reason she replayed the entire conversation. He listened in silence, not saying anything at all, or moving a muscle. When she finished the silence hung in the air for seemingly forever.

And then he laughed.

His laughter was loud and deep, rumbling through his touch so that she felt it vibrating in her bones. Why is he laughing? She felt herself defalte. _Great. I just made a complete fool of myself. Just fricking perfect._

"Is that really what you think?" He asked through his neverending chuckles, "That you didn't get asked because you aren't as pretty as Kaylie Cruz?" She felt her skin grow warm and her head nodding of its own accord without waiting for instructions from her brain. "Keeler, it's so the opposite."

"What do you mean?" _He's not making any sense._

"Payson, they're intimidated by you," He said as if it was the most widely known fact in the universe. She scoffed and moved away from him, Is that supposed to make me feel better?

"Thanks. That's exactly what every teenage girl wants to hear. No one likes you because you scare the crap out of them. That's just great." She crossed her arms and let her head rest against the wall again,not caring if she was messing up her curls.

"That's not what I meant," he rushed onto say, realizing his mistake. Payson shot him a look, challenging him to fix the mess he had just created. "God, Pay. They aren't scared of you, they're scared of getting rejected by you." She raised her eyebrows and he laughed before continuing."You're an amazing person. Smart, talented beyond all heaven and hell, drop dead gorgeous, all rolled up into one person. Can't you see how the entire male population is scared of your rejection?"

_Did he just say I was drop dead gorgeous_? She felt her cheeks burn with his praise and prayed that he didn't notice. He took her hand in his, "It's true, Kaylie's very pretty," Austin stopped, trying to find his words, "But you skip past just plain pretty Payson. You're beautiful." His last words were spoken in a near whisper. She inhaled shakily.

"Wow," she whispered, "You sure know how to talk yourself out of trouble." He grinned and pulled her up as he stood.

" I'm not lying. It's true. Maybe you should take a look to how all the boys stare at you, on and off the mat." She blushed again and his smile grew." Austin took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman straight out of a fairytale movie. "So Miss Keeler," He began playfully, the serioussness gone from his voice, sweet and tender moment completely over now, "Are you ready to dive back into the shark tank with me, or am I going to have to go it alone?"

She smiles at him, feeling like the last 10 minutes never happened, "Well now I'd hate to loose my date to the sharks of the gymnastics world." She took his hand, admiring how he was able to say exactly the right thing when she needed it, and knowing that she had gotten a very good friend out of the entire mess that was this stupid gala.

**A/N- Wow. I can't believe people are actually reading this. It's literally a shock every time I see a new review.**

**I'm going to ramble now! **

**I promised drama, and I gave you drama. Kaylie flips over every little thing so I can totally she her flipping like this, can't you? Emily and Michael didn't play a very large part in this chapter, but I really want to spend some alone time with them or atleast Mike and Adam as soon as I get to Worlds, (IF I ever get to them.)**

**It bothered me how hard it was for me to write an insecure Payson, I've just never really seen her that way. Basically I just needed to get the idea into my head that she is a 17 year old girl not a superhero, even though she's completely badass. I apologize if this isn't that good, it took longer than I anticipated, but I finally got it done.**

**Yay me.**

**Super tired. Going to bed with visions of Worlds competition's dancing in my head. As always feedback is helpful, and I'm sorry for not responding to reviews. I'm a frazzled one if you couldn't tell by now.^.^**

**Hugs and Kisses to you all. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: WorldsDay OneWomen

**Chapter 5- Worlds: Day One; Women**

Sasha stood off to the side, arms crossed firmly on his chest, a steely eyed gaze trained on The USA's gymnasts as they milled around the bus, waiting for the go ahead to enter the stadium. As he scanned over the young men and women, he took in just how many of his gymnasts were on the team. Emily was distanced a bit from the crowd, but she wasn't alone. On either side of her there was a dark haired Patrone brother. Sasha allowed a smile to hint at his lips, those boys always managed to make his day.

They lived in Denver, but trained in Boulder. He had once asked them why and Adam had snorted, "You think we want to be stuck with Marty? Dude is like freaking putty in Parker's hands." Adam had then took off on one of his tumbling passes. Michael had sighed and rephrased his brother's blunt statement, "This is the better club. You're the better coach. It's simple really."

He watched them for a moment, almost laughing at the puzzled and amused expression on Emily's face, the boys were having a heated conversation. They were close enough and speaking loud enough that Sasha caught snippets of Italian from Adam and Michael's responses were in English. _Poor Emily._

Not too far from the entertaining threesome was Lauren and Kaylie. The convoluted duo were close together, speaking quietly. It was almost obvious that their topic of discussion was Nicky Russo, they kept glancing his way. Nicky didn't notice, he had his iPod earbuds in and was quite oblivious to the outside world.

Sasha shook his head deftly, _I don't even want to know_. He scanned the rest of the crowd, searching for Payson, knowing that she had to be stressing. He found her, far enough away from the crowd that she was isolated, partially hidden by the bus. She was miming through her beam routine, one of the more drastically altered routines that he had designed for her, well with her.

Overly the last few months they had found that while she had grown an inch and that her new height had hindered some of the more powerful moves that she had once been able to throw like it was nothing, that she hadn't lost them all. The most surprising thing that had been discovered was that after training her body to accept a new artistic style that she was able to pull tricks that she had never attempted before, one's with a higher value than any of her old power moves.

Her eyes were shut as her arms lifted over her head, back arched. He smiled at her concentration, and made a motion to walk toward her but before he even took a step he stopped, watching as Austin Tucker came up behind her.

She didn't notice his approach, and Austin seemed completely aware of that, a telltale smirk playing across his lips. Sasha watched with narrowed eyes, he knew about Austin's reputation, he wasn't completely in the dark about his gymnast's lives outside of the gym, despite how well they think they hide them. _I'm not oblivious, I know more than they'd want me to_.

Austin laid his hands on Payson's shoulders, whispering into her ear. She jumped at his touch, and spun around with a gentle smile. It took Sasha off guard; he'd never seen her smile that way before. Austin seemed accustomed to it though. She dropped her gym bag to the floor, saying something back in response, causing Austin to chuckle.

The way they interacted, it was seemingly natural for them to talk to each other. It didn't seem like anything was going on, Payson didn't seem flustered and Austin wasn't turning on his Tucker charm. It was a new side to two gymnasts that he had gotten to know very well over the last couple of months.

Every morning, like clockwork, Payson was waiting outside the gym, and surprisingly Austin was following not to long after her, and they were both in the gym until he kicked them out late late at night. Dedication was an understatement for what he had witnessed from these two.

And I thought Austin was going to be a problem. Sasha had took Austin in, not because of his title or what he thought he could do for his other gymnasts. He took Austin in because he saw a lot of himself in the young Gold medalist. _Which isn't always a good thing to find_, Sasha pursed his lips as he watched Austin interact with Payson. There was a lot of smiling and eye-rolls on her part, and a lot of laughing on his. They looked entirely too comfortable with each other. Sasha stiffened as Austin threw a careless arm around Payson's shoulders, _What are you getting at Tucker_?

Payson rolled her pretty blue eyes, but didn't throw off his arm or look like she was about to protest the "friendly" gesture. Sasha let himself relax; there wasn't much he could do. She was going to be eighteen in a few months time and Austin was twenty-one years old. Outside of the gym, he didn't have much jurisdiction, and it wasn't like anyone followed the no-dating rule anyway.

_Come on Old man, it's Payson. She's even more focused than you were._ He watched them walk away, Austin holding her gym bag, despite her obvious protests. Sasha had a rock solid resolve that he could trust Payson to not get distracted. And Austin seemed to respect her, hopefully enough not to screw everything up. The team started to walk inside, the boys going one way, to head to the stands for a support section and the girls heading toward the press pool and the locker rooms. Sasha thought he say Payson linger by the door with Austin but whether she was lingering or stuck waiting he didn't know, as his train of thought was derailed by his least favorite person on the planet.

"Beloff." Beals' voice was like nails on a chalkboard. He suppressed his disgust, and turned to face her. He nodded stiffly. This beast of a woman had fought tooth and nail against him coming with his gymnasts to Worlds. She had been thoroughly disappointed when they girls had rallied together with the Rock boys on the Men's National Team to stand before the Committee and say that if Sasha wasn't there in Rotterdam that they would refuse to compete.

Beals hadn't liked that one bit.

She was losing her grip on the girls and it was all thanks to Payson. The miracle girl with the golden dreams had made a point to the entire committee during Worlds Trials; Beals had screwed up when Payson was denied her petition. It was a sweet victory for Sasha.

Beals held out a laminated slip of paper, "Thought you'd want to see the lineup for today." Something about the way her smile curled like a snake made his stomach churn. Sasha took the paper, his ice blue eyes narrowing as he scanned the lists of names.

"Would you care to explain," He spit out through a clenched jaw, "Why Payson is set to go first on almost every event?" He could feel his blood pressure rising as he struggled to swallow the stream of obscenities that he wanted to be screaming at her.

"Her late appointment to the National team, and our limited records of her progress have set her to go first. Face it Beloff, her scores won't be what we need anyway." Beals around, and stalked off, presumably to go make a baby cry.

Sasha stood there a moment, shut his eyes and tried to reign in his emotions. It was common knowledge that weaker gymnasts tend to go first on an element, scores need to be set so that there is room to grow throughout the competition. Payson is not weak. She's anything but. Another set of deep breaths later he was halfway to reassuring himself that everything would be fine, and that in a few hours Beals would be eating her words as Payson's name flashed at the top of that leader board.

Payson slammed her fists against a locker in the empty locker room. _Dammit!_ Sasha had just come back and had silently handed her the list that held the order of performance. As soon as she saw where she was placed she had frozen up inside and managed to maneuver around the reporters, quickly finding the locker room. _It isn't fair_! She let her back hit the cool metal of the lockers and she slid to the floor.

Calm down, she told herself softly, clenching and unclenching her fists in an almost therapeutic way. _You'll be fine._ Liar. Her eyes burned, why did Beals hate her? She had never toed the line, not really anyway. So why was the demon woman out to destroy her?

"Why?" She asked out loud, desperate and confused, as if verbally expressing herself would make everything better. It didn't.

"Why what?" She snapped her head to the locker room door at the sound of Austin's voice. He sauntered into the room silently, oblivious to the fact that it was the USA's private team locker room, the girl's locker room at that. His hands got shoved into the black leather jacket that donned his shoulders as he moved in front of her.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked, resting her forearms on her knees, the cold tile floor making her bare toes curl in discomfort.

"Hiding," He sat down on one of the benches scattered throughout the room, "Don't change the subject. Why what?" He persisted, his head cocked to the side a bit, waiting patiently for an answer. Payson felt the inexplicable need to tell him everything, just like the night of the gala. She bit her tongue in resistance and shook her head.

"It's nothing. Just stress." She sent a fairly weak and unconvincing smile his way._ Please drop it please please please just drop it_. Her eyes realigned themselves to stare at her knees, while his kept a firm lock on her.

"I know you're lying," He said slowly, resting his arms on his knees, leaning in toward her. Damn, she avoided his searching gaze. "Come on Pay, how bad could it be?"

"Oh I don't know," She started, the tension welling up inside of her like at the Rocky awards dinner. "How about how I'm set to compete first on every element except for beam and how no one expects me to do well. I'm not even sure I expect me to do well!" Her eyes burned. _Don't cry. Not in front of Austin, don't you dare cry_!

He seemed to sense that she was holding back a lot. Austin didn't speak, he didn't crack a joke or a smile. He just moved over to her and wrapped her into a comforting hug. She leaned into his side and inhaled his tangy cinnamon scent. Her pent up tears ebbed away, he rested his chin on her head.

"It's okay," he whispered soothingly. His voice was husky and soft, comforting. Payson snuggled closer to him almost without realizing she was doing it. "It's going to be okay. You know why?"

"No," Her voice was mumbled, her face buried in the soft cotton of his t-shirt.

"Because you're going to go out there today and prove everyone wrong," He tilted away from her, making sure she was looking at him, there was no traces of a smile on his face, she had never noticed before, but he had the lightest trace of freckles dusting his cheeks, barely noticeable compared to his tan skin. "You're going to go out there and blow them all out of the water." A smile came to his face this time, _Holy crap he has dimples_. He stood and held out a hand to her, "You are going to go out there, and you're going to win."

She smiled at his faith in her, she needed to get it from somewhere, and she sure wasn't about to find something concrete and stable inside of herself at the moment. Payson took his hand, he laced their fingers, and pulled her to her feet. She stared at him a moment, wondering where the hell this sweetheart of a boy had been hiding from her, and then laced her arms around his neck, her skin tingling as his prickly cheek brushed her own. She tried to convey her gratitude in the simple hug.

Austin didn't say anything else as his arms wrapped around her back, his calloused fingers brushing the exposed skin through the cut out in her leo. His breath was hot on her neck, she brushed her lips against his cheek as she pulled away from the contact.

His hands stayed on her back and hers stayed locked at the nape of his neck. Their eye contact was unbroken for a few moments and she was searching for something to say, even though she felt no need to break the silence.

He smiled, "I don't know how you doubt yourself like you do."

"What do you mean?" She was aware of their closeness, she knew that she needed to go out and meet the team, she knew that she needed to leave him and go focus. But she didn't want to.

He chuckled, "I'll tell you when we're standing on that podium, wearing gold." She laughed with him and threw him another hug. There was a knock at the door and a small voice called out her name.

"Payson? You in there?" It was Kaylie. Crap.

After her talk with Austin in the hallway at the gala, Kaylie had ferverently apologized to Payson and they had resolved everything, for the most part. But that didn't mean that Payson felt like having to defend herself because she liked being around Austin. _Especially now_.

Austin cursed under his breath, making her laugh again. She pulled away, he relinquished his hold on her easily, her body reacted to the absence of his touch in a way that confused her. She shrugged it off, already feeling her mind slip into the natural rut of focus that overcame her during a competition. Austin handed her her discarded gym bag, and smiled when they made eye contact.

"That's the Payson Keeler I know," She took her bag, their hands brushed and she felt a small tingle run up her arm. _Now? Really, this is happening now_? She smiled at him, not failing to notice how it easy was to smile at him.

"You got that right." She grabbed her sweat jacket from the bench and walked to the door, stopping before she opened it. She turned to face him, one hand on the door. "Thank you. For everything"

She knew he knew what she meant and his answering smile was all she needed to see before taking one deep breath and walking out that door.

_Let's do this_.

…..

_She's incredible._

Austin watched from the stands as Payson flipped across the beam as if it was a tumble track. He couldn't suppress a smile as he watched her. Most of the people in the stands were in a silent awe as she pulled tricks that literally defied gravity.

Her chin lifted as she prepared for the dismount, a move that she and Sasha had tweaked to perfection in the late hours that they spent together at the gym, probably totally oblivious to him as he worked the parallel bars or rings.

Her handsprings were flawless and the triple twist that followed stuck with an almost defiant air. Her smile was bright and true and Austin had to restrain himself from cheering outright. He clapped loudly as her score flashed on the screen under her name.

Payson Keeler, USA, Final Score; 16.7

_Holy crap_. All of her scores had been like that. It defied the laws of gymnastics but no one could deny that she didn't deserve them. Ellen Beals was gaping at the scores from her isolated spot, while Payson was lifted into the air by Sasha and spun around.

She didn't seem surprised, and that made Austin smile. _She's got her confidence back_.

Michael beamed from his seat beside him, Adam was staring open mouthed down at the competition. "That's gotta be like impossible," The hyper Italian boy mumbled. Austin almost agreed.

Payson had been set first in almsot every element and it had almost been universally assumed that her scores would be a little bit low, no one really knew what to expect from her. But after performing on vault and she threw a perfect Yurchenko two and a half, a power vault that no one expected, the standard had been set along with her score, a 16.5.

The shock on her face had been priceless, Emily, Kaylie and Lauren were hugging her and jumping around, while she just stood there, shocked. Floor had been no different.

The world had watched in awe as she leaped gracefully across the floor, looking like a ballerina instead of a gymnast. Her tumbling passes were as strong as ever, even better than they had once been now that she wasn't hindered by her back injury.

The happiness that had radiated off of her in waves was amazing, he could see her eyes sparkling from his spot in the stands. She had never looked more beautiful then when she smiled.

He could almost hear the no doubt stunned reporters, stumbling over her technique and her comeback. They don't even know half of the amazing things about this girl. The competition progressed, Team USA was performing well, Payson leading both them and the rest of the world in scores. She even beat out Genghi Cho. Before they knew it the USA's rotation had shifted to bars.

Austin stiffened in his seat, as did Russo in the row in front of him._ Bars, Oh crap_.

He saw her straighten up and slip into a focused state, not talking to anyone, just sort of staring at the floor, messing with her grips. Sasha was at her side, their images blown up on the big screen. The reporters covering the event were probably giving a back story to how the bars had almost ended her career and ruined her life.

He watched, as she took a deep breath and walked to the bars. The section that the Men's team had been seated in was closest to the bars and the beam, so he didn't need the big screen to see the slight uneasiness that was etched onto her pretty face.

He stood and edged his way down to the railing, hoping to catch her eye and hopefully reassure her of everything he had said in the locker room. The locker room…

So many thoughts had ran through his mind and he had almost acted impulsively on them. The only thing stopping him was the fact that it was Payson, and that he didnt want to ruin things by being his old impulsive self. Payson was special, that was had always been apparent to him, but he was starting to see just how special she actually was.

His hands gripped the cold metal of the railing infront of him, not paying any attention to the whispers of his teamates. The noise in the stadium had risen from its hushed tones, and the silence was disrupted by the start of a Romanian gymnast's floor routine music. Austin leaned forward and contemplated calling her name, but he managed to catch the eye of Emily who was standing near Payson, stretching out her arms. Emily arched an eyebrow and he pointed subtely in the blonde's direction, Payson was running through her routine for the millionith time, eyes closed and head bowed. Emily nodded, seeming to understand, and touched Payson on the arm.

Payson's eyes opened, and glanced around, probably expecting to see Sasha, who was currently adjusting the uneven bars for her set. Emily nodded in his direction and Payson turned to him. _God, she looks nervous_, he thought as he waved her over, heading down to an even lower section of bleachers. He was on the ground level of the rows of seats now and she jogged over to him, as she waited for the technical officials to call her to the mat.

"Nervous?" He asked her, searching her eyes for the confident beauty that had scored near perfect on the last three events. He couldnt find her. All he saw was the lost and worried gaze of a seventeen year old girl.

"Slightly." She shook out her wrists and glanced over at Sahsa, who was speaking heatedly with some officials, the competition being delayed for a few moments. Looks like luck is on my side. He took her hand without any qualms and not really giving a shit what anybody made of it. Right now he wasn't Austin Tucker, Olympic Playboy turning on the charm for a beautiful girl. He was just Austin, trying to reassure a friend and teamate, who just happened to be an increasingly beautiful girl. _Damn was she beautiful..._

"Don't be. Everything's going to be fine." She arched a skeptical eyebrow at him, even after he gave her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"Oh are you a claivoyant now?" He laughed softly at her wit, _Such a smartass_.

"Unfortunately no." She tried to hide her smile, and failed. "But you forget that I've seen you train like a crazy person for the last 3 months. You've got this. What's that thing you and Emily are always doing?" He asked her.

"Trust." Her tone was almost hushed, her eyes finding the floor. He tilted her chin up to face him.

"So wheres the trust?" He took her other hand, "Trust me, if you trust your self Pay, theres nothing you can't do." He made sure he had her eye contact, her eyes were a darker blue than before, almost black, "You trust me?"_ I just said trust about five times in the last minute, Wow._

"Surprisingly yes." She didn't hesitate to answer, _Well I'll be damned_.

"Then there's no reason for you not to freaking dominate." He grinned at her and almost celebrated when her saw her joyful confidence return. She nodded and reclamied her hands, he dusted off the chalk residue from her grips that stained his own hands. "Go," He instructed with a triumphant smile. She nodded and walked over to Sahsa, a new spring in her step. Austin headed back up to his seat, and sat down before the flag went up. No one questioned him, they didn't have the time as Payson saluted the judges and began her routine.

_Flawless. Simply flawless_. Her routine's start value earned her the title of highest ranked DOD of the day. Austin's smile was a permanent fixture on his face as she stuck the landing, beaming triumphantly at the crowd. The roar of applause was thunderous from the Americans, and from anyone who knew her story. She leapt into Sash'a arms, tears streaming down her face. _Great job Pay._

"What'd you say to her?" Michael asked once the applause had died down.

"I just reminded her of what she knew all along." Austin said as he exchanged a smile with Payson as she sought him out in the crowd.

What felt like hours later, Austin walked out onto the now empty competition floor, staring up at the lingering standings on the scoreboard. The top ten names and teams had the USA flashing proudly at the top, Payson's name right next to it. All the other girls had headed to the locker room happily, and the Men's team had gone to wait for them, they were all going out to a celebratory dinner. Austin had seen Payson wave them all ahead, he watched her stay on the floor as the arena emptied around them. She was standing by the bars, looking upward. In the end she had the highest score on bars, beating out every single gymnast in the world on the element that scared her the most. She saw him coming and she met him halfway, the biggest smile on her face. Austin opened his arms and swept her up in a hug that lifted her off her feet.

"I can't believe this," she said through her ringing laughter, he set her down on her barefeet, noticing that she was still in her leo, her team track suit was in her bag.

"What, that I was right or that you're first in line for the World Championship title?" he asked with a smirk, knowing it was probably both.

"Both," _Knew it_. She grabbed her gymbag and started to walk out of the arena, heading for the locker rooms, Austin following close at her side.

"I take offence to that," He teased, she rolled her eyes, hitching her gymbag higher. Some people passing them in the hallways praised her on her peformance, she gave them a nod and a thank you, her cheeks pink with pride and happiness. They reached the door to the locker room, busy noises were coming through the door, muffled, though Austin was sure he heard Kaylie laughing, she had done well today placing in the top ten and contributing a very high vault and floor score to USA's overall success on day one. Payson turned to him abruptly, and hugged him tightly. He returned the gesture easily, that fuzzy warmth from the night before was back and he didn't know what it meant. While he mulled it over in the silence Payson pulled back, leaned up on her tiptoes and brushed the lightest of kisses to his cheek.

She stepped back, not seeming flustered, he was stunned. "What was that for?" he asked, feeling sort of dazed, he hadn't been expecting that.

"It was a thank you," She smiled, "We're friends, and I know that it's a little weird, and completely new," She hitched up her gym bag, completely confident in what she was saying, " But I'm glad."

"Yeah," He said truthfully, smiling crookedly at her as he leaned against the wall, "Me too."

**A/N: Well there you go, Worlds had officially begun. **

**Writing in Sasha's point of view was weird and challenging, but fun. Definitely think I found an objective POV to observe Paystin from. I'm working on becoming more educated in the official names of moves and am in the middle of debaing wether to write the next chapter from the team dinner or go right to the Men's portion of Worlds and the competitive drama that that entails. **

**I'm leaving it up to you guys so just leave in the reviews which you want to see and I shall deliver. **

**Sorry for the suckish and uneeded authors note and the not too fabulous chapter but I promise to have a more productive week and hopefully be able to update sooner. I always seem to update on a Sunday night/Super early Monday morning. **

**Oh well, maybe I'll break the pattern this week and update on a Thursday! Probably not, but its good to have goals, right?  
**

**Now its extremely late and I have to get up for school in less than five hours. **

******Goodnight!**XoXoXoXoXoXoX


	6. Chapter 6 : Worlds Day Two:Men Sort of

**Chapter 6- Worlds, Day 2; Men's(Sort of)**

Emily Kmetko sat cross legged on her bed, scrolling through her messages, hoping for a missed response from Damon. Last time she talked to him, he was in L.A. recording some new tracks for his album. The last time she talked to him being almost two weeks ago.

She sighed as she saw that he hadn't even bothered to call her. She loved him, she really did and she knew that he loved her too, but this hot and cold nonsense had her head spinning and her heart tied in knots.

_Sometimes I wonder if it would have been easier to give Razor a shot_, Emily thought to herself as she saw Razor's name under the recent messages screen. He had texted her a good luck message yesterday morning before they left the hotel to head to the arena. She banished the thought as quickly as it had come.

Emily frowned at her reflection in their hotel mirror. _What's wrong with me? Why can't anything be simple_? She hugged a pillow to her chest glancing at the time, she was waiting for Payson to finish up in the bathroom and then they would head down to the lobby where a bus waited to take everyone to the Ahoy Arena for the first day of the Men's competition.

Her phone buzzed and she checked the screen, hoping to see Damon's name. Instead she saw her mother's. Emily sighed, but a small smile crossed her lips all the same. Chloe had learned how to text efficiently enough, thanks to Brian, and she was so excited about it that she texted the two of them for almost anything.

_Hey sweetie! Just wanted to let you know how proud we all are of you. I saw you kick some serious butt yesterday. Brian says hi. Love you darling. –Mom._

She smiled and shut her phone, slipping it inside the pocket of her jeans. If only one thing could be said about Chloe Kmetko it's that she loves her children more than anything else in the world. The door to the bathroom opened, the faint light spilling onto the wall gently, and Payson walked out, brushing her fingers through her hair.

Emily had to admit that she was always a little jealous of Payson for her looks. She was dressed in a simple outfit, A dark blue t-shirt and a knee length white skirt, but just the way it hugged her body, and the way that her blonde hair fell around her makeup free face in gentle waves made it seem like she had put an immense amount of effort in to it. _Maybe that's where her true beauty is, the fact that she doesn't try for it._

"Wow Pay, did Lauren pack everything for you?" Emily teased gently, slipping her bare feet into a pair of sparkly black flats. Payson scowled, narrowing her dark blue eyes.

"Yes," She said flatly. She said it so seriously and with such annoyed disdain that Emily couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Seriously, you look really pretty," Emily said with a smile. She meant it too. Payson smiled at her sincerity.

"You too Em," Emily took a glance at herself in the mirror. All she was in was some dark jeans and a colorful tee. Her short dark hair had refused to cooperate this morning, it was wavy despite the fact that she had spent almost an hour trying to get the straightener to work. _Nothing special_. Payson saw her friends self dissaproval and rolled her eyes and grabbed a pair of flats, leading the way out the door, Emily following close behind. Once they were in the elevator Emily's phone buzzed again.

She glanced at the screen, Michael's name flashed over and over again. Emily smiled gently, he was a really nice person and he made her feel good in a way that she really couldn't describe. Payson must've caught the smile.

"Damon?" The blonde's tone was easy going and amused. Emily blushed a bit.

"Um, no actually. It's Mike." She opened the text quickly, _Morning Sunshine__. _Her smile grew, and she quickly typed a response, _Morning. How are you doing_? She'd really gotten to know Michael last night at the team dinner and he had revealed to her how nervous he was to be going into Worlds as a virtual unknown, a topic that she could relate to easily.

"Ah. You know, you two looked pretty cozy together last night." Payson observed off handedly, in a way that let Emily know that the topic was open for discussion, but only if she wanted it to be. She was grateful for that. If it had been Kaylie or Lauren she would have been pressed for information and insinuations would have been made.

"Yeah," Emily said softly, thinking back to the way that his intense green eyes had been focused on her for the entire night, eager to listen to what she had to say. Just thinking about it made her feel a light blush rise in her. "I could say the same for you and Austin," She remarked, eager to change the subject.

The lights at the top of the elevator slowly ticked down to 0, Payson smiled at the mention of Austin. Emily took note of it, she had been aware to how close her two friends had seemed to be over the last few days. "What did he say to you yesterday?"

"When?" Payson brushed some blonde hair over her ear, and turned her puzzled blue eyes to Emily.

"Before your bars set," Emily had never seen Austin act like that before. He had focused in completely on Payson, and the moment they had shared had definitely had an impact on how Payson performed. Emily had watched the routine, but her gaze kept flitting back to where Austin sat in the stands. He had this tender little smile on his lips as he watched her and just watching him, Emily had felt like smiling herself.

The same tender little smile had replicated itself onto Payson's lips right now, her eyes softening. "He gave me my confidence back." She hugged herself absentmindedly, her right hand grasping her hip, the other fingering the collar of her top. There was an almost dreamy look in her eyes and Emily almost laughed at the abnormality of it all.

_Payson and Austin? No…they wouldn't_… Emily bit the inside of her cheek in thought. _I'll have to keep an eye on them before I jump to any conclusions_. The silence was interrupted by a sharp _ding!_ and the elevator doors opened. Payson brushed some more hair off her face and smiled at Emily, they walked out together arm and arm, heading toward the group of people waiting in the lobby.

"Don't look now Em," Payson whispered conspiratorially into her ear, "But Adam is shoving Michael your way." Emily zeroed in on the mess of curly black hair that was a tell tale sign of the twins. Indeed Adam was literally shoving Michael toward them. Payson smiled gently as Michael stumbled forward, muttering what sounded like Italian profanities under his breath.

Payson gave her arm a gentle squeeze and walked away, saying a soft good morning to Mike as she passed him. The blonde beauty felt several pairs of eyes on her, including Emily's. _It's like they've never seen a girl in a skirt before_.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder, it was really the only part of her that ever made her feel like a remotely attractive girl, and sat down on one of the couches that lined the lobby, hoping that she was far enough away from Emily so that she could observe her friend without it seem like spying. _Curiosity killed the cat_, she thought to herself as she crossed her legs and watched Emily and Michael talk quietly. He seemed almost ridiculously nervous around her, and Emily seemed almost jittery herself, a smile planted firmly on the girls lips.

Payson tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ears and found her-self smiling at the pair, they were just so adorably awkward, it was really quite sweet. Kaylie and Lauren walked into the room, chatting to each other, both stopped as they saw Emily and Michael, Kaylie literally dragged Lauren further away and they started talking again. _Oh God_.

"So how long do you think it'll be before Lauren starts dropping hints and asking questions?" A husky voice said softly behind her. Payson turned and was face to face, literally face to face, with Austin. She leaned back a bit and he chuckled, sitting down beside her, his arm draped casually across the back of the sofa.

"Morning to you too," Payson turned back toward Emily, trying to read lips. Austin propped his chin on her shoulder, his cheek was smooth against hers. Payson turned slightly, a small tingle running down her spine from the contact, biting back a laugh. "Can I help you?"

He grinned," Not really. Just bored." Payson arched her eyebrows, a smile coming to her lips.

"I think you're still working off that sugar high from last night," She burst into giggles as she thought of it.

…

_After the competition the team had relocated to a fancy-esque restaurant. Fancy enough that Payson had almost been grateful that Lauren had forced her to pack some nice jeans and a thigh length sweater that hugs to her every curve. Lauren had packed/supervised the packing of all of their gym bags, but she seemed to pay especially close attention to Payson's._

_The girls and boys were forced to mingle, to promote team unity or something along that line and somehow Austin and Payson had gravitated toward each other almost instantly. The Rock gymnasts stole a table away from the rest of the team, with the exception of the lone Denver outsider, Nicky, taking up an entire table by themselves. _

"_This menu is insane," Austin declared to Payson softly as he scanned the long lists. She laughed, everything on the menu was uber healthy, and almost completely devoid of meat. Not exactly what Austin was used to, or most of the boys for that matter. _

"_I like to call it Karma," Payson responded just as softly, deciding mentally beside the chicken Cesar salad and the house, "You guys get to eat whatever you want while us girls are stuck with low fat rabbit food."_

"_Blah blah blah, I can't eat any of this!" He shut the menu closed and dropped it on his plate with a childish pout. Payson bit her lip, trying not to laugh at him. She patted his hand, Emily who was on his other side had been having a similar conversation with Adam, Mike was putting up a good front, but he was struggling with the amount of veggies as well._

"_You're better off just ordering from the desert menu," Payson joked offhandedly, going back to her menu. Austin straightened up in his chair, a smile suddenly dawning on his handsome face. He reached his long arms across the table and plucked the cream colored dessert menu from its holder. _

"_Best idea ever." He said as he scanned the list, his face lighting up with a childlike glee, literally salivating at the thought of a miniature chocolate fountain that was one of the options._

"_I was kidding!" Payson said incredulously. He ignored her, grinning like there's no tomorrow. Payson sighed, rolling her eyes, explaining tiredly to anyone who asked what the hell he was doing. The atmosphere surrounding their table was soon filled with laughter. Adam was hell bent on following his lead but Lauren talked him out of it, poor kid wasn't used to the Lauren Tanner charm yet._

_Austin had ordered the sweetest most cavity inducing thing on the menu, The D-Day Death by Chocolate explosion, and proceeded to taunt Payson with every bite that he took. At one point he had tried to slip some into her mouth while she was talking, but all he managed to do was smear chocolate sauce across her cheek. _

_The Chocolate death ball or whatever it was had been one of the only things Austin had eaten all day and the amount of sugar running through his veins had been near overdose levels. If Austin was a fun drunk, then he was a freaking hurricane of energy while high on sugar._

…

"It's possible," Austin allowed stretching his arm to rest along the back of the cushions. Payson rolled her eyes, leaning back into the couch, his arm just touching the back of her neck.

"Do you even know how nuts you were last night?" She asks, sending a small smile over in Emily's direction, Mike had gotten her laughing and they seemed to be moving past the awkward moments quite nicely.

"I vaguely remember Nicky threatening to throw me out a window," Payson burst into peals of laughter, Austin grinned. Ellen Beals suddenly swept through the lobby draining it of the lighthearted banter. The Men's National team coach Paul Hamm rolled his eyes at the woman as he walked in behind her, his smile bringing the warmth right back into the place.

"Morning Paul," Austin called to the once successful gymnast. Paul smiled brighter, continuing his way through the lobby, ease and calm flooding off of the young man in waves. While the Women's team had some major coaching drama, the boys had lucked out big time. Paul was an Olympic Gold medalist and an all around great guy and coach, despite his young age. He didn't play favorites and gave everyone an equal shot for meets and one on one training.

"Morning Austin, Payson," He inclined his head to the blonde. Payson smiled and greeted the genial coach with a wave of her hand and a soft greeting. The coach followed Beal's warpath and walked outside, motioning for his boys to follow him. Austin stood, offering Payson a hand. She took it with a smile and looked around the lobby for Sasha.

She found him rounding up the stragglers, his gruff manner was surprisingly gentle. Payson expected it had to do with that fact the girls weren't competing today. She waved at him and turned back to Austin, who had been watching her, or was he just watching Sasha?

"You ready to dominate the globe?" She asked him, starting to walk out toward the buses. The air was crisp outside, a slight breeze sending the hem of her skirt dancing around her knees. Beals was yelling/arguing with the bus driver and Paul seemed to be trying to mediate, the gymnasts were stuck to milling around, waiting for the conflict to be resolved. She shivered lightly in the cool air.

"Of course. Do you really expect anything less?" Austin wrapped an arm around her shoulder, his hand was incredibly warm on her cool shoulder, "Jesus Pay, your skin is like ice!" Austin removed his hand and shrugged out of his Team USA sweat jacket, draping it across her shoulders before she could protest.

"Austin I-" She started, shrugging out of the jacket, his hands pressed to her shoulders and he gave her an almost smoldering look, his blue eyes quelling any contradictions she had to the chivalrous gesture. She sighed and slipped her arms through the too big sleeves, "Thanks."

He smiled at her utter defeat and his arm placed around her shoulder once more. She tried to find her hands in the fathoms of the warm jacket, having to bunch up the fabric until the cuffs near reached her elbows. She was warming up quickly, glancing over at Austin. He seemed perfectly at ease with only his Team USA T-shirt, even despite the wind.

"You have freakishly long arms," She commented lightly as she tucked her hands in the pockets.

"Or maybe your arms are freakishly tiny," He retorted, flicking one soft strand of blonde hair off her shoulder. _He just loves to get the last word in._

"Uh huh. Sure. Whatever you say Austin," She said smiling up in his direction, the bus doors hissed open and the gymnasts started making their way onto the bus. "Whatever you say."

…

"Austin, I really have no place down there," Sasha said softly, sizing up the gymnast in front of him. Austin had pulled his coach aside while the others entered the arena and had told him that he wanted Sasha down on the competition floor with him today. It was a surprising request, and had come completely out of left field.

"Of course you do," Austin insisted like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sasha crossed his arms and locked gazes with the only gymnast he had ever trained who was able to look him straight in the eye, and be at his eye level. "You're my coach. And Adam and Michael's too. We need you."

"Austin, Paul is your coach," Sasha arched an eyebrow in speculation as Austin huffed an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, and he's great," He shifted his weight off of his left ankle, a spot that had been giving him some trouble lately during his vault landings. "But he's not you."

"Obviously, ' Sasha couldn't help but prod the notoriously playful gymnast. _I may be a hard ass but there's just something about this kid_. Austin grinned for a moment before becoming serious again.

"Like I was saying, Paul isn't with me in the gym day after freaking day. He only has to put up with my shit twice a month at most. Just the fact that you haven't killed me yet is enough to win you a prize. I want you on the floor with me. With us." His demeanor was so collected and calm that Sasha thought he was staring at a completely different Austin. _Seems that Payson had somewhat of an influence on him_.

"I'm…honored that you feel that way Austin," He started, noting the grin that had spread across the younger man's face, "But I can't help but feel as if I might offend Paul by waltzing onto the mat with you, Adam and Michael, no matter how much I'd like too."

Austin scoffed, a short bark of laughter escaping his throat, "Please. Like I would undermine his authority?" He shot an easy smile at the old Brit, "I've already gotten his permission and he said he was surprised that I didn't ask sooner." Sasha had to laugh at that. Paul Hamm was an extremely likable guy and this only added brownie points to his name in Sasha's mind.

"Alright then." Austin grinned turned to walk away, needing to head to the arena for warm-ups. Sasha watched him go, a new sort of respect rising up within him for the Olympic Gold medalist with the rebellious streak. _He's certainly growing on me._

Sasha smiled and followed the path down the hallway, actually grateful that Beals laid down the edict that any and all coaches had to be dressed in their Team USA polo shirts. _She is not going to like this, not one bit_. His smile grew. _Just another reason to do this_.

He walked into the arena, heading straight toward where Hamm was observing warm-ups for the parallel bars. Hamm smiled and shook his hand.

"Glad to see he talked you into it," The younger man commented, throwing his head in Austin's direction over by the section of seating where the gymnasts had dropped off their bags. He was falling into the stoic and silent mode that differed from his outgoing personality, mentally preparing for a competition.

This was the state of mind that had been seen in Beijing, how it got confused for a hangover Sasha will never know. Hamm said something about going to talk to officials and give a final onceover to the layout of routines before walking off. Sasha crossed his arms, letting his eyes wander around the massive arena.

People were slowly filling up the seats in the arena and all of the gymnasts were getting ready. There was the stiff feeling of competition in the air, a different kind than what you feel or see at the Women's competitions. As he watched the warm-ups, Sasha had a very strange feeling that today would be the start of a whole new series of events.

_I just hope they end well._

**A/N: This chapter sucked. I know. **

**The first part started out with such promise, atleast I thought so and then BLAH! It crumbled and fell apart. I'm sorry for how little Paystin there was and I sorry for how short it is and how I didn't focus on the Men's competiton at all. I especially sorry for how its almost a week late from when I usually post.**

**Its been a bad week. .**

**Deep breaths. 1...2...3... All better. Moving on. **

**Paul Hamm is a real American gymnast. He won the All Around Gold Medal at the 2004 Athens Summer Olympics. He was supposed to compete in the Beijing Olympics, but injured his rotator cuff shortly before departure and was removed from the Olympic team. I really like his style and MIOBI never gave us a name for a Men's Team coach so...Tada!**

**I promise promise promise to make everything better and have an update up super soon! I'm just really unhappy with this, but if I spent one more minute working on it I probably would have exploded.**

**Love you all and hope you forgive me.**

**xoXoxoXoxoXoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: Worlds Day Two MenPart 2

**Chapter 7- Worlds, Day 2; Men (Part 2)**

The familiar sounds of an active competition always have different effects on the athletes. Some go all silent and close themselves off from the rest of the world; they won't talk to anyone but their coaches. Others get jittery, energy coursing through their veins and they just can't seem to sit still.

Austin Tucker however, falls into neither category.

He stood off to the side, calmly watching Adam's rings routine as he adjusted his worn and weathered grips. The edges were frayed, the canvas worn, and you could tell that he was in need of new ones, but Austin just couldn't even think to get rid of them. These grips had made it to Beijing with him and helped him win his All Around Gold medal. They were a part of him.

Austin shook out his wrists and watched close as Adam faltered on his giant swing into the Maltese cross, the ropes swinging just a little too long, his legs falling too low. _Dammit. _He shook his head as Adam tried to recover, hitting his handstands cleanly and holding them for the required 3 seconds.

"That damn cross kills him every time," Austin turned his head to find Paul standing at his side. He's like a ninja.

"He has it. It's freaky how consistent he is," Austin turned back to see Adam's double twisting back tuck dismount, turning back to his coach not a minute later, "You know, in the gym."

Paul chuckled lightly and clapped along with everyone as Adam bowed stiffly and walked off the mat, his lips set in a firm line, sending a troubled glance to Sasha. The pair walked away from the rings, Sasha patting Adam on the back comfortingly. Austin and Paul started to move closer to the apparatus; Austin was the anchor for rings.

"Hey, what vault did you put me down for?" He asked, stretching out his arms.

"The Yeo II," Paul caught Adam's eye and motioned for him to come over once he finished stretching out; Michael was talking to him quickly and quietly. Austin groaned and rolled his head back. Paul cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?"

"I hate the Yeo, and you know that!" Austin saw Sasha calling him over, he held up a finger and Sasha nodded, talking quietly with one of the officials.

"Yes, but it's one of your higher ranking vaults and you're fairly good at it. We're pulling out all the stops today Austin_," I hate it when he's right_. Austin made another face, _But I hate that vault even more_. Throwing the Yeo would mean that Austin would have to maneuver his 6'2 frame into a vault that is usually meant for a much smaller gymnast. The fact that he could even start the first twist quickly enough is a miracle.

"Doesn't mean I like it," he grumbled softly, tugging at his left grip again. Paul rolled his eyes and motioned for Austin to go. He complied, shaking his head, knowing that there was no getting out of it now._ I know I can land the damn thing, but it's what screwed up my ankle in the first place._

Sasha grasped his shoulder firmly once he reached the edge of the podium. "Just keep you core strong, deep breaths, lock out your shoulders on the Azarian cross and don't buckle on the landing." Austin nodded stiffly, slipping into his familiar rut of concentration.

"Just promise you'll be there during the dismount," He sent a weak chuckle, trying to hide the underlying uneasiness that his previously injured ankle caused him. "I really don't need to fall on my face today."

Sasha saw through his uneasiness immediately, just as he had after Austin's Pommel Horse routine earlier that day. "Don't worry. Your ankle shouldn't bother you; and the rings one of your strongest suits. Just concentrate and keep your head."

Austin nodded, stepping up onto the podium, the applause fading as he focused. He felt Sasha help him up to the rings, not that it was much of a stretch at his height and then he stepped away. Okay, focus.

The Azarian cross is a D-level skill, and not many attempt it, the skill is a leading cause in shoulder dislocations for male gymnasts, but Austin had never had any trouble with it.

His routine was difficult, mainly because there were very few gymnasts in the world who could perform the elements that he did. His height led him advantages in the Russian giants, and his strength is what made him capable of hitting the Honma, a strength element that had his body flipping forward and then back to holding his legs parallel in front of him.

_Come on Tucker, almost done_. His shoulders are burning, and he makes sure to pick up his momentum after the Russian handstand sequence, prepping for his dismount, the Balbanov. He let his fingers slid off the rings and as his body flipped forward through the air, Austin is hit with the familiar feeling of weightlessness. It's a fantastic feeling.

His feet hit the mat solidly, not even the slightest hop on his landing. Austin punches his fists into the air triumphantly, _That should just about do it_. He couldn't help but smirk at the ESPN camera that had been focused on him all day.

Sasha seemed to be biting back a smile, his eyes burning with satisfaction and pride. No words were spoken, what was there to say? Austin stood shoulder to shoulder with Sasha, Paul coming up beside them to watch the score get posted.

Waiting….waiting…..still waiting…

"What's taking so long?" Austin mumbles to himself, not expecting an answer from either coach. The judges are conversing with each other over at their table, and the crowd who had been watching him starts to get restless, the sound barrier full of the rumbling murmurs, unintelligible, yet distracting.

The judges stopped talking suddenly and the female closest to the edge of the table started to type into the computer. He feels his already tightened muscles freeze up as all the judges simultaneously smiled at him.

The board lights up and for a moment the world seems to have stopped.

**Austin Tucker; USA; SR: Final Score; 17.0**

_Is this for real?_ The crowd burst into applause, Paul whooped happily beside him and he could hear the joyful, yet slightly obnoxious cheers from his teammates, this would only help the team to gold despite the fact that it might knock them out of the running for an individual medal during the All Around. Sasha gave his arm a prideful squeeze, a smirk crossing his face.

_This is unbelievable_. He broke out grinning, walking toward the USA's place on the floor. As he dropped his grips off at his bag he takes a swig of water, glancing up into the stands, scanning the crowd for a familiar face.

It doesn't take him long to find the girls, even less time for him to pick Payson out of the crowd. She's sitting inbetween Emily and Kaylie, looking exasperated as she spoke with a distressed looking Kaylie. Kaylie's eyes suddenly flick to him and she blushes red as he catches her gaze, he raises his eyebrows, _Okay_?

Kaylie hastily turns in the direction of the vault. Payson is facing that way too, concentrating on Russo, a small frown etched onto her face as he began his run. Austin flicks his eyes over to the vault just in time to watch Russo barely hit the vault table and take a huge sloppy hop on his landing, completely missing the last rotation on his triple twist, causing him to almost fall off the mat completely.

The crowd groans, Nicky steps off the podium, looking beyond pissed, shaking out his wrists furiously as Paul tries to calm him down, a slight crease in the genial coaches brow.

Austin looks back to Payson; she's shaking her head drawing her eyes away from the vault table. She had that look of pure critical disappointment that he recognized from the glare she gave his tie. _Poor Russo_. Somehow they managed to lock over the sea of faces, she brightened considerably, her frown converting to a smile.

He waved up at her, a grin crossing his lips. She smiled brightly, giving a wave of her fingers and a thumbs up, a silent applause motion following soon after. He couldn't help but laugh and take a small bow. She bit down on her bottom lip, trying not to laugh.

"Tucker." Paul's voice called him back to attention. Austin sent one last smile her way before jogging towards the bottom of the vault run podium, Sasha was already waiting there for him.

"Did you remember to change the vault height after you extended the run?" Sasha asked absentmindedly. He was watching the officials carefully as they set the spring board for John Reppetto, one of the Denver Elite gymnasts, who was right before Austin in the lineup.

"Yeah, I told Paul last week when he was filling out the paperwork," Austin tried not to grimace as he visualized the vault. "Still can't believe he put me down for this," he grumbled as he shook out his ankle.

"It's not a bad vault," Sasha said with a small smile. "Just because you don't like it-"

Austin groaned, "Paul already gave me the speech." Sasha gave a gruff sort of laugh that was more of a bark. He rolled his eyes at the Brit, frowning inwardly as he thought about how close he'd been to losing it after his dismount off the horse. _I probably should have wrapped it…_

It was nothing serious, just a tweak as he landed, but it had been unexpected and it had almost sent him stumbling backward off the podium. He had held his ground though, scoring a 16.2. _Not my best score, but then again the horse never is_.

"How's the ankle?" Sasha asked, keeping a focused gaze on the boy as he looked to the board, waiting for the flag.

"It's fine." Sasha sent him a probing look; Austin ignored him as John stepped off the podium after sticking his vault a little shakily. Austin stepped up, shaking out his ankle once more. Out of the corner of his eye Austin could see Sasha's lanky frame moving hastily toward the end of the apparatus. A tiny bit of ease flooded his chest, just knowing that he was there helped him focus a little less on his ankle, and more on the unmovable brown object at the end of the strip of mat.

Minutes passed as the officials reset the springboard and Austin let his mind go blank, and then almost without warning he was given the go ahead to step onto the mat. He bowed to the judges and let the tense competition air flow through his lungs.

He began his run down the mat, and his feet hit the springboard with just as much force as he needed to get up onto the table and his arms bent to push his body into the air, twisting six times before his feet hit the mat, bringing him back to earth once again.

Pain shot up his left leg as his ankle rolled on the landing. _Shit!_ Austin stiffened, but didn't take a step, or even bend his knee as he completed his landing. He bowed stiffly, taking a careful step off the mat, trying to conceal the stabbing pain he felt from the judges, and more importantly, the other competitors.

Every gymnast in the arena knew that he was the best there is, they respect it. The last thing he needed was for them to think they had an added chance to topple the "king".

Austin blocked out the crowd and just about everything as he attempted to gauge how badly he hurt himself. _Doesn't seem too bad._ He took the last step off the padded podium, hitting the floor harder than expected. _Crap_. Austin went ramrod straight, a hiss of breath escaping him, _Worse. Way worse._

Sasha had set his mouth in a firm line. "How bad?" The stern tone he used sent a clear message, _Don't you dare lie to me_.

"Scale of one to ten?" His voice was strained as they walked to their section, Austin was trying not to limp and keep a steady demeanor. "Eight." He sat down in one of the chairs, sending a strained a smile to anyone of his teammates who congratulated him.

The premature lines in Sasha's brow deepened. "Go to the trainer; make sure they wrap it tight enough."

"Sasha-" The Brit cut off his pupil with an icy stare. Austin's shoulders slumped as he realized that he wasn't going to win this one.

"No arguments Tucker. We have next rotation off. I need to stay here for the twins, but go now and I'll drop by if you aren't back before the rotation ends. You had better go there or the consequences will sound something like 50 sets of wind sprints once we get back to Boulder." Austin gave in, nodding wearily and stood, wincing inwardly as little spikes of pain dug into his ankle.

He tried to be discreet as he walked out of the arena, down the hall to the trainer's room, hoping that he didn't attract any attention to himself. His destination wasn't far from the main arena, but with every step the pain in his ankle seemed to grow.

"Can't believe this shit," he said to himself as he made his way down the hallway as quickly as possible. He walked into the brightly lit room, and jumped up onto one of the blue tables. The lone trainer was busy with another gymnast, a younger boy, couldn't be more than 16, who had blown out his knee during an earlier rotation. Austin winced as the kid let out a strangled groan, knee injuries are never good.

Austin leaned back against the table and closed his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts and think positively. _The only event left is high bar, you should be fine…at least until the dismount_. He groaned inwardly, and thought of the kid. _At least you're better off than him._

"Are you stupid?" He opened his eyes at the sound of a familiar tone. Payson stood in the door way, her hip resting against the door jamb, arms crossed on her chest. She was looking at him with a solid wave of concern. "You must be to compete with an injury and not do anything about it."

"Hmmm….sound familiar Keeler?" He sent her a smile to let her know he was joking, She sent him an easy smile back and walked into the room.

"That's different. I was doing something, it just wasn't effective." She sat down on one of the chairs that lined the table and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"How'd you know?" _I thought I'd hidden it well enough. Guess not_.

"You were too stiff," She leaned forward on her knees, "And you hadn't even bothered to check your score, a 16.8 by the way," Payson applauded him quietly.

Austin grinned and pumped a fist in the air, _Score! _She laughed at him and smiled warmly. The trainer, and older man with graying hair and a kind smile, came over and said something in Dutch.

_Oh great, how do we communicate here_? Austin wracked his brain for anything useful, his agent had forced him to study snippets of different languages when he went to Beijing, but he'd never had to actually use it before. Before he could think of anything though, he heard something foreign and fluid flowing from Payson's lips. _She speaks Dutch now_?

He watched her converse with the man, who name was James, her lips contorted themselves around the unfamiliar words in such a confident and self assured way that a familiar heat rose up through his body, one that he never thought he'd feel around her. It was the heat the usually preceded a kiss.

_Snap out of it_! He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. _What are you doing Tucker_? The man had taken a hold of his ankle, gently pressing a few pressure points, dulling the pain, and began to wrap it.

"Would you care to elaborate on how you can suddenly speak Dutch?" He asked her, the trainer tied up the pale pre-wrap and started on the tape.

"You are speaking to the Rock's very own valedictorian." She smiled with a modest sort of pride, twisting her hair again. "I took several language courses when I was younger, wanting to be prepared for when I got to the Olympics." A slightly embarrassed blush spreads across her cheeks.

"That's…practical," Austin bit back his laughter. In all honesty the naivety of her younger self was cute and the total honesty that she had shared with him made him curious to find out even more about her.

"You know you can laugh. It's alright," She tilted her head towards him, an almost smile crossing her lips. The light hit her in a way that brought out all of her best features. Her hair shimmered, and her eyes sparkled, that damn heat rose right back up through his body, attempting to crush his common sense which was the only thing that was really keeping his baser instincts in control.

"Why would I laugh?" James finished up, checking over things silently. "It's dead useful actually. How do I thank him?"

A gentle sort of smile washed over her damn pretty face, softening that last edge of hardened exterior, "Dank u."

Austin repeated the phrase once to himself before saying it aloud for the trainer to hear. The old man's face broke out in a soft smile and he responded in clipped Dutch, turning to Payson, annunciating what sounded like instructions.

She nodded, jumping off the table and taking Austin's hand, helping him up. James said something to her with a coy smile and Payson blushed red pulling Austin out of the room quickly.

"What was that?" he asked with a chuckle, testing his ankle, it felt much better, more stable.

"What do you mean?" She leaned against the wall, watching him carefully as he twisted and rotated the heavily wrapped joint.

"What did he say to you?" A blush returned to her cheeks and she bit down on her bottom lip. Austin mode closer to her, leaning up against the wall next to her.

"He was talking to you actually." He stared at her, propping an arm up against the wall as he turned to face her in full. He was still slightly amazed that she had been able to make sense of what had sounded like a random, order of syllables.

"And he said…?" She sighed and he laughed, "You might as well tell me now," He leaned in closer to her, barely an inch away, "I can be very persuasive." Payson gave his shoulder a shove, groaning as she did so.

"He said you were lucky to have such a sweet girlfriend to care about you," Her cheeks got darker and she averted her eyes away from him. Austin smiled and bit the inside of his cheek. Her embarrassment was adorable, but he couldn't laugh. She'd get mad.

"I am lucky." He tilted her chin up so that she was looking on him, letting his hand frame her face for a moment. "You didn't need to come and check on me, but I'm glad you did." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, marveling at how close they had gotten in a matter of days. She smiled at him in that soft gentle way again.

"I'm glad too." Silence washed over them and they locked gazes, him with his lopsided grin and her with her sparkly eyes and beaming smile. He felt that warmth return yet again and though it would be prudent to change the subject.

"Uhm, so how many languages do you speak exactly?"

"Seven. English, Dutch, Spanish, Italian, French, German, and Greek," She continued to smile, tossing her head back as she laughed, "This was before I realized that the Olympic cycle I would be eligible for was in London."

"So that means you can understand the gibberish that Mike and Adam are always spewing?" She nodded with a short laugh. "Ah, so you've got the beauty, the brawn, and the brains?" He shook his head playfully. "Damn Keeler, what don't you have?"

"A Gold medal." Her tone was quite serious, inciting another laugh from him.

"Give it till the end of the week." Her smile brightened and she caught him off guard as he leapt up and threw her arms around his neck. She was wearing that perfume again, the one that smelled like vanilla and flowers, he closed his eyes for a moment, returning the hug with just as much enthusiasm as she had.

When she pulled away and their eyes locked, he's not entirely too sure but he thinks that time may have stopped, if only for a moment.

She recovered quickly enough, "Who knew you could be such a softie?"

"Easy there Pay," He looked around conspiratorially, "Someone might hear you, I do have a reputation to uphold." She laughed, the delightful sound echoed in the empty hallway. He just wanted to stay with her, forget about the competition and all the pressure.

"You should probably get back," She said softly, throwing a glance over her shoulder towards the arena, rubbing her arm as if she was cold.

"Speak for yourself," Austin joked, "How'd you manage to escaped the Dragon lady?"

"Beals is attached to her cell phone. She's trying to find a way to keep Sasha off the floor." Payson rolled her eyes, Austin's face slid into a grimace.

"Like hell. Mike would fall apart without Sasha, and Adam would go all ADD on me, and then who am I supposed to rely on for back up, Russo? Ha!" Something around Payson softened again.

"You really care about them don't you?"

"Well, yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck self consciously, " I rarely see my parents, and my sister lives with them, so the Rock's become the closest thing I've got to a real family you know?" Payson stared at him intensely for a moment, before she threaded her fingers with his and gave him a comforting squeeze.

Payson leaned up, pulling herself up with one hand placed on his shoulder to give herself some leverage, and kissed his cheek, her lips just brushing the corner of his as she pulled away, "Good luck." Her whisper seemed to carry down the hallway. Austin hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her in for one last hug, just soaking in this one last moment alone before he immersed himself in the competitive craziness.

…

Payson stepped onto the bus with a small smile planted firmly on her face. The long day was over and the boys were riding on a success high.

After their little powwow in the trainer's room Austin had gone back onto the floor and performed the best high bar routine of his career. It was like he had never injured his ankle in the first place.

His overall scores had been a full three points higher than any other competitor that competed today, they had almost mirrored her scores from the day before. She couldn't wait to see him and give her congratulations.

She had never really been a people person, so the fact that she had taken to Austin so quickly and so effortlessly was astonishing, especially to her_. It's him, I know it. He pulled me in like a magnet_. She felt the seat beside her move as someone sat next to her. Payson turned with a bright grin, expecting Austin.

To her surprise, Nicky Russo filled his spot.

"Hi Nicky," She recovered quickly enough, though she was sure that her smile had dimmed a bit. Nicky grinned back none the less, oblivious to her disappointment.

"Hey Pay." Silence fell over the two, an odd uncomfortable one. Payson wished that she could just clap her hands and poof away the awkwardness , but alas, she was a gymnast, not a fairy godmother. _No amount of bibbity bobbity boo is going to help me here_.

"So…uh Payson" Nicky had averted his dark eyes to his fingers, they were suddenly extremely interesting to him, "I was wondering if you might want to …get some coffee later? To catch up?"

"Sure Nicky, I'd love to." _Only a slight lie_. Payson really wished that she could just politely turn him down; she didn't know if she would survive more than ten minutes alone with Nicky. But she had always been able to fallen victim to his puppy dog look. _It's just coffee, what could it hurt_?

"Great!" His entire disposition brightened immediately. The topic of conversation fell to the vault and Nicky began to talk animatedly, ranting about his fall. Austin clambered onto the bus and found her wandering gaze.

His eyebrows shot up into the fringe of his short dark hair. She gave a silent shrugging motion that went unnoticed by the chattering Nicky. She tried to seem interested, she really did, but honestly she held no true opinions on whether or not the fall was due to an over-rotation, or an under-rotation. _Doesn't really matter which, you still fell_.

Austin made a violent gagging gesture and fell into a seat. Payson bit down on her bottom lip so hard that she expected to draw blood.

"I can't stand him." Payson turned to face Nicky in full. He was sending Austin a stern glare, which went unnoticed by the playful champion as Emily arrived onto the bus.

"He's not that bad," She said, biting back even more giggles as Austin began to mess with Emily's hair, "A little…annoying sometimes, but he's really very sweet." _At least around me he is._ Payson had a brief, but lovely, flashback from earlier. _I've never had anyone talk to me like he does_.

"All he is," Nicky said in a snarl like manner, "Is a slacker. A goddamn lucky one at that."

She shook her head and frowned. "He's in the gym just as long as I am."

Nicky sat back in his chair as he processed this new information. Payson turned back to the window and caught sight of Kaylie coming out of the throng of reporters that had attacked the two teams as they exited the arena.

_Shit. She's gonna be pissed that I'm with Nicky_. "I'm gonna go sit with Emily." The last thing Payson needed was Kaylie having another melt down like the one she threw at the gala. He looked slightly upset at the mention of her moving so she added, "I'll see you later, how does 8 o'clock sound?"

"Sounds great," Nicky smiled at her and nodded, letting her pass right by him. Payson slid into the seat next to Emily just as Kaylie walked onto the bus. Close one. The brunette smiled brightly at her two girlfriends and even spared a small one for Austin as she passed by him.

"She needs to stop with the mixed signals," Emily said softly so that only Payson could hear. "She's making me dizzy." The blonde nodded in agreement. Payson heard Kaylie start talking to Nicky and she thought about her plans with him tonight, _Not exactly something I want to do_. She felt someone behind her playing with her hair and she had to smile.

_Austin…now he's someone I could spend time with_…

…

_This is a freaking Houdini masterpiece_.

Austin sat on his bed in his hotel room, staring at his left ankle, trying to find the seam where tape connected to tape so he could unwrap his ankle and relive it of the pressure that had been put on it all day. He had tried for over twenty minutes now and was contemplating cutting the damn thing off when he heard a knock at the door.

Russo had left the room almost a half hour ago for his coffee "date" with Payson, leaving Austin with the room to himself. Poor Payson. The blonde had not seemed to eager when she told him about it. Austin got up and opened the door, contemplating if there were scissors in the room anywhere.

"Hi Austin." Kaylie stood in front of him, smiling bashfully up at him as if the last few weeks of coldness had never happened.

"Russo isn't here," Austin had half a mind to just shut the door right in her face and go back to his Rubix cube of a bandage problem, but she looked so damn nervous that it made him curious.

"I'm not here for Nicky." She raised her brown eyes to his face, those same eyes that had once captivated him had lost their appeal.

"I'm supposed to believe that you're here to see me?" Austin let out a harsh bark of laughter. Kaylie jumped at the sound.

"Yes. I made a mistake."

"Little late for apologies don't you think?" He crossed his arms over his chest and stared her down, wondering where she got the guts to do this, What the hell came over her?

"I know I messed up Austin," her voice was small and pleading, but that didn't really matter to him, he was too busy trying to come up with a motive for what she was doing. "I guess it took seeing you at the gala with Payson for me to really see how badly I screwed up."

"Kaylie, I'm not doing this." He shook his head firmly, this wouldn't change anything. He didn't want her anymore. Yes what she did still hurt, but that didn't mean that he wanted her like he used too.

"Doing what?" She stepped closer to him, tilting her head like a lost little puppy.

"I'm not going to stand here while you justify your actions, and have you expect me to just-" Austin was cut off mid sentence as Kaylie's hand reached up and took a firm hold on the back of his neck, catching off guard as she pulled him down to kiss him.

The moment that it registered with him what exactly was going on he pushed her away. She looked so shocked that he did and Austin was honestly a bit surprised himself.

"I don't understand…" Her tone was small and helpless again, she was speaking more to herself that to him.

"What did you think would happen?" He asked as he tried to sort out what was going on, "That we'd kiss and I'd pretend as if none of it ever happened, right before riding off into the sunset together on a white horse?" He saw her cheeks turn as pink as the blouse that she wore. "Life isn't a romantic comedy Kaylie, there's no music filled credits scene for us. Not anymore."

Her teeth caught her lip and she looked almost angry. "Are you just doing this to get back at me?" She sounded just so fucking childish that it made him want to scream. Or punch something. Or both.

Austin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose like he'd seen Sasha and Paul do a million times. "Kaylie, I think you should go." He sounded so tired, even to himself. The brunette stared at him a moment, before turning and walking down the hall, as quickly as possible.

He shut the door and frowned. That had felt nothing like the previous times that their lips had met. The most disconcerting thing was that there had not been a single hint of that heat and warmth that he had felt from just being with Payson.

There was another knock at the door and he groaned, he swung the door open with an annoyed "Now what?"

Instead of a doe eyed Kaylie back for round two, Payson stood in front of him. She raised her eyebrows and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Am I interrupting something?" She inquired.

"No, sorry. Thought you were someone else." He leaned against the door frame, ignoring her questioning glance that was waiting for an answer.

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes, "I just came by to remind you what the trainer said."

"I don't speak Dutch," He laughed, "What did he say?"

"Ice and elevation," She smiled at him, and her own absentmindedness. Her eyes fell to his ankle, "Why is it still wrapped?"

"Because I can't get the damn thing off!" Austin spun on his heel and walked into the hotel room, sitting down on his bed, glaring at his left foot. Payson followed him into the room rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean you can't get it off?" _It can't be that hard._

"I mean that I can't get it off!" She rolled her eyes, and took his ankle in her own hands as she sat down next to him. She found the seam easily enough, right along his heel and tore off the tape, the pre-wrap coming off with it.

"There you go." Austin stared at her for a moment, "What?" _Why is he staring_?

"You are unbelievable." He voice was awash with a sort of awe. She merely rolled her eyes, ignoring the disbelief on his handsome face as he examined his foot. Payson propped up some pillows and went to open the mini fridge where, sure enough, there were a few pre made cold compresses sitting on the top shelf. _Gotta love housekeeping._

Austin had enough sense to prop his ankle on top of the pillows, and she placed the ice pack on top of it. He winced at the cold, but thanked her with a smile.

"So why aren't you with the Robot?" He asked, patting the space on the bed beside him. She sat down, slipping her shoes off at the side of the bed.

"He blanked out his room key with his phone and had to get a new one, thus effectively cutting the evening short. Not that I'm complaining." She mumbled that last part. Austin heard her anyway and laughed hysterically.

The short time she had spent with Nicky had its fair share of awkward pauses and it was thoroughly uncomfortable. But now, sitting here with Austin, she couldn't help but let herself relax, and feel more at peace than she had all day.

"What time is it?" He asked abruptly. She checked her phone, cursing inwardly.

"Shit. Almost nine. Beals is going to start bed checks soon." Payson stood, slipping her shoes back on, wishing she could stay longer. Apparently Austin shared her desire because he scowled.

"I really hate her." His scowl turned into a pout and Payson had to laugh at his childish demeanor. It was too adorable not to.

"Me too, but unfortunately I need to stay on her Not going to die list." Austin cracked a smile. "Goodnight Austin."

He took a hold of her arm, tugging her closer so he could kiss her cheek. "Good night Pay." Before he let her leave, Austin gave her hand a squeeze and a light little kiss. She walked outside of his hotel room, shutting the door behind her with a blissful little smile.

_Today has just been full of surprises._

...

**A/N: I AM FINALLY FINISHED! *happy dance!***

**This update took far too long, and for that I apologize. I never knew how hard it would be to wrote the competition part of this chapter and now I'm thinking that I need to find a different approach for doing this sort of thing. On another note, this is my longest chapter yet. So...YAY!**

**On to the randomness.**

**1) Kaylie REALLY bugs me. It was annoyingly easy to write her and I dont think I'll be doing it too often.**

**2) This was the longest I've ever spent in Austin's head and I really had fun with it. I just hope I did him justice**

**I want to make sure that I put in a special THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU (So important that its capitalized) to JCI (Formally known as JenniferCarolyn for those of you who don't know) for getting me out of my writters rut and for the superduper helpful advice. Without her I would have still probably been stuck at three pages with a red mark on my forehead from bashing it against the keyboard. **

**I'm about to pass out so I bid you all adieu for the moment. Oh! And a Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it. :D**

**Lots of Love**

**xoXoxoXoxoXoxo**


	8. Chapter 8: Flash Forward

**Chapter 8- Flash Forward**

Payson walked to the center of the floor mat, her feet leaving faint white footprints as she followed the trails left by previous gymnasts. _This is it. _She knelt down, taking one look around the stadium, her eyes falling on Sasha at the edge of the mat. His arms were crossed firmly on his chest and his eyes were blazing a fire that she knew so well. He'd had that blazing look ever since the start of the All Around competition.

She had entered the competition virtually alone, having been the only one of her teammates to have qualified for all four events. Kaylie had performed so poorly on day two of the team finals, scratching on both vault and beam, that she hadn't even qualified for the competition at all.

Emily and Lauren had each qualified for two events and had performed beautifully but, both had competed early in the competition, leaving Payson as the lone USA competitor. Sasha had really been the only one to keep her sane_. And Austin…_

Payson shook her head softly, trying to forget how he had been by her every moment that he could, keeping her leveled and grounded. She leaned back into her opening pose, slipping into her focus. The soft sounds of Tchaikovsky's Swan lake filled the arena, she let it fill her body as well. She bloomed like the flower that she had mocked all those months ago and she had to admit to herself that she felt beautiful.

She knew this routine inside and out; she could have performed it with her eyes closed. As her feet touched the corner of the mat she lifted her chin and smiled, running into her first tumbling pass, a Double Straight.

_Take that Beals._ Payson continued on with her routine, leaping across the floor, sticking every tumbling pass, and hitting her motions with a flawless elegance that she could feel. The music was hitting its peak, and Payson smiled as she hit what was slowly becoming her signature move, the grand jete. Her flexibility allowed her to gain added height on the leap, and it if she managed to time it right, it looked as if she was flying.

Payson knew in her gut that she had done it, she had performed near flawlessly. As she knelt back down on the mat to hit her final pose, she couldn't help but smile triumphantly. The music ended and the crowd roared, knowing a fantastic routine when they saw it. She stood and saluted the judges, practically sprinting off the mat into Sasha's waiting embrace.

He set her down and placed his hands on her shoulders. Payson grabbed a hold of his hand, holding on tight with both of hers. "Nervous?" He asked with chuckle. She sent him a weak glare and turned her attention to the scoreboard.

"Come on, come on," Her voice was at a whisper. She had felt so good about the routine, and she had come such a long way, but the judges might think differently. Sasha squeezed her hand and rubbed her bicep comfortingly. She tried to relax, glad in this moment that she had completely gotten over her crush on him, and stared at the standings with a focus that could will the world to change.

As she waited she saw the Chinese coaches swarming around Genghi Cho, the next and last gymnast to perform. The little girl kept a blank stare on her face as the coaches argued around her. She caught Payson's eye and her lipstick lined lips turned up in a smile. To Payson's surprise, she bowed her head just ever so slightly and turned her eyes to the scoreboard.

Payson followed her gaze and was immediately enveloped in a wave of sound, and a feeling of euphoria. She had been praying all weekend that she would be able to see what she saw up there now.

**Payson Keeler; USA; FX: Final Score; 17.0**

She beamed and turned around so she could hug Sasha again. That score had just set her so far ahead of the pack that the only one who could possibly tear the title away from her was Genghi Cho, and that set her nerves back on edge.

"So, you still think blooming like a flower is stupid?" Sasha asked as he set her on her own two feet, a wide grin on his prematurely aged face.

"Absolutely not. At this point I'd wear flowers in my hair and marry a florist." He laughed and they moved away from the mat as Genghi Cho stepped on the podium, waiting to perform. Emily and Lauren were no doubt waiting for her to go to them, but it wasn't time to celebrate just yet.

Payson stayed close to Sasha, tying to draw warmth from his ever present calm in an attempt to soothe her frayed nerves. Her muscles were tense as the Cho talked to her coaches at the edge of the podium, the judges still hadn't given her the go ahead.

"Would you please calm down?" Sasha placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to ease the tension from her body, though his eyes were locked onto Cho as well.

"Not until that gold medal is hanging from my neck," She followed Cho's path to the edge of the mat, the younger girl's face blank as stone.

"From anyone else that would sound arrogant," Sasha chuckled lightly before focusing as the flag went up and Cho saluted, taking her starting pose.

She should be calm, she really should, especially after a performance like that where everything felt so…right. But this was the current World Champion they were talking about, Genghi Cho wasn't just another gymnast to beat, she was **the** gymnast to beat

Genghi Cho's head snapped up as the music started and she ran down the mat in her first tumbling pass, a Double Arabian, something that she had definitely not had at the Rock all those months ago. Payson turned away, her stomach clenching unpleasantly, mumbling something about water. She sat down on the chair taking a sip from her red white and blue water bottle, her eyes falling on her teammates. Emily and Lauren were sitting further down, being watched by Ellen Beals. Both girls were calm as they watched Cho with scrutinizing gazes, both already knowing their places.

Lauren had rocked the beam, as usual, earning her Gold medal and claiming her spot as number one beamer in the world. Emily had surprised everyone by delicately plucking the silver medal from out of nowhere. Payson smiled as she thought of her own medals. One silver on beam, gold on bars, vault, and the team gold. It was better than anyone expected of her, but she wasn't satisfied. _Not yet anyway_.

Ellen Beals caught her gaze and gave her a tight lipped smile. Payson sent the lightest of facial movements in her direction, not about to forget that this women had made their lives a living hell ever since Nationals last year. Payson tore her gaze from the women and let them wander the stands.

She found the rest of team USA easily enough, their royal blue jackets with the stars and stripes on the sleeve standing out in the crowd.

The first person she identified was Kaylie, dressed in her team tracksuit for the award ceremony that would take place after the Men's competition, where the National Champ would receive the only medal that she won at Worlds, the team gold.

Payson felt bad that Kaylie hadn't qualified for the All Around or the Event Finals, but not too bad. Austin had told her all about Kaylie's little visit to his room after Day one of the Men's competition, after she had voiced her concern to him after Kaylie's abysmal performance during the remaining days of the Team competition.

_Dammit Kaylie, will you ever learn? _Payson tried to push down the bitter taste of anger that coated her throat , even despite the fact that Kaylie was one of her closest friends. That kiss had troubled Austin in a very strange way, while simultaneously it had turned up the budding tension between the two of them, in a surprisingly good way. They had spent most of their free time together, be it in the company of their teammates, or those few moments they caught alone, and they were definitely…interesting.

Payson shook her head, clearing it of her life outside of this moment, clearing it of topics that could most definitely wait until after the ceremony. _Where I'll be standing with the gold_. She smiled at the thought, trying to bite back the ever present doubt in her abilities. She could help up let her eyes wander to find Austin, only a few seats down from Kaylie.

He was intently watching Cho, leaning forward on his knees, with a furrowed brow. He didn't notice her, she didn't know if she wanted him too. Somehow she knew that if his eyes locked with hers that all of those distracting thoughts and topics that she had managed to tuck snugly behind a wall would come flowing back out.

Payson heard the ending of the music and she decided it was safe to look back toward the floor. Genghi Cho saluted the judges with the smallest of smiles and then walked off the mat.

The little girl did not head for her waiting coaches, but instead she aimed for the USA section, more specifically, she seemed to be heading for Payson.

The blonde stood warily, walking to meet Cho halfway. For a moment the girls just stood sizing each other up, both of them were completely unaware of the various cameras that were tuning in to their little meeting. And then…Genghi Cho smiled at her, and bowed.

Payson bowed back, feeling shocked. Cho straightened with a genuine looking smile on her face. "If I had to lose the title, then I'm glad it was to you."

Payson felt herself smile back through her shock. "Thank you, but we don't know who won yet."

Cho rolled her eyes, which surprised Payson, she didn't think the girl was capable of normal teenager emotions and actions. "We know, you and I. They're just to slow to catch on." She threw her head back in the direction of her coaches and the judges, who were still tabulating her score.

Payson laughed, and held out her hand to the younger girl. Cho took it and they shook hands, just as the scores came up. Every head turned to the Jumbotron, including the two gymnasts.

**Genghi Cho; China; FX: Final Score; 16.7**

The crowd burst into cheers and applause, Payson gaped and Cho smiled one last time before removing her hand, and bowing one last time, and walking back to her stunned coaches.

_I'm…the New World Champion_. Payson turned back toward her teammates and coach, a stunned smile spreading across her lips. Sasha grinned and strode forward, wrapping her up in his arms as tears of happiness leaking from her eyes.

"You did it Payson," He said in her ear, setting her down, pride shining in his eyes. It wouldn't be official until the Awards ceremony, but she didn't care, they all knew the outcome.

"Thank you." She said softly, her eyes shining with the happy tears that she was repressing. He merely smiled and motioned for Lauren and Emily to join them.

As she was engulfed by her friends and teammates, both of them shouting praise in her ear, it mixing with the clatter that was still echoing in the arena, she could only beam. Her eyes searched the stands over Lauren's head, finding a smiling Kaylie. A few seats down she saw the person she wanted to see.

Austin was smirking at her, his body language just screaming, "What did I tell you?" Biting back her laughter Payson hugged Emily and Lauren, soaking in what had to be the best thing she had ever experienced.

Sasha's voice rose above the noise, catching all three of their attentions. "I'm so proud of you." He was speaking to all of them, but he had his eyes dead set on Payson, his tough guy façade cracking with the emotion he was feeling at having three of his girls go home with individual medals.

_After it all, we've finally done it._

…

Austin wrapped his arm around Payson's shoulders, keeping close to her. They wore matching gold medals and Payson looked beautiful with her beaming smile and her gracious winner's attitude. She held a bouquet of roses in the crook of her right arm, her left was gripping his waist.

They were surrounded by reporters, all snapping pictures and shouting unintelligible bursts of sound at the 2010 World Champions. Payson leaned in closer to him, hissing through her teeth, "Why can't we just leave?"

"Because I don't know if you've noticed," He whispered right back, not hesitating to lean down so that his lips could have brushed her ear, "but we're kinda awesome." _Cutting it close there Tucker_. Payson laughed, tossing her hair, free from its bun, over her shoulder as more pictures were taken.

She leaned into his side just a touch more, her hand brushed his arm and it sent his skin tingling. He looked down at her, she looked so different. Her eyes were lined with thick amounts of competition makeup, and her lips looked quite different now that they were lined with copious amounts of lipstick. They stood out more than usual, looking like a more prominent feature of her already exceedingly pretty appearance.

That warmth that he had come to associate with Payson rose through his entire body again and it was all he could do to not kiss her right then and now, and he hated himself for feeling this way. _Why do I have to go and ruin this?_

He pushed the unpleasant thought to the back of his mind like he does the dirty socks on his bedroom floor back in Boulder, taking notice of how her amusement was fading quickly as the press seemed to swell. _She really wants to get out of here_.

Austin looked over her head, and caught Sasha's gaze. The blonde man nodded at him, apparently agreeing without words that they had no need for the media nonsense to continue now that the official press conference was over.

Sasha, teamed with Paul, shooed the press away, and seemingly before they even had time to blink, Payson and Austin were sitting in a cab on the way back to the hotel. The coaches had to stay behind for all the technical paper work that needed to be filled out and checked over, and all the other gymnasts had migrated back to the hotel long before them, so they were all alone.

Payson melted into the seat, letting her gym bag fall to her feet with a metallic clang, the other five medals nestled safely inside, one hand clutched tightly around her All Around Medal, eyes closed.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." She said softly, almost sleepily, though he knew she was anything but tired.

"I think if it were a dream then something horrible would have happened by now," Austin commented lightly as he tried to sift through the fifty missed phone calls that he had gotten from agents and sponsors since that piece of gold had been placed around his neck.

"True," She opened her eyes, studying him for a moment. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out how the hell all these companies got my cell phone number," He grunted as he scanned the list of names; Gatorade and Nike among them. She smiled and laughed at him, apparently forgetting that she'd be dealing with something similar soon enough. He decided it was unnecessary to inject even an ounce of sourness into her wonderful day.

"Maybe if you hadn't been such a publicity whore after the Olympics than they wouldn't bother you." He was about to answer with what he hoped would have been a witty remark, when the car came to a halt and he opened the door, holding out a hand to help her out.

She took his hand, and reached back in to the cab to get her gym bag, which Austin took from her as soon as it saw daylight. She protested but he ignored her, throwing the bag onto the same shoulder as his.

"I don't see why I can't carry my own bag," She said as they walked through the massive lobby of their hotel.

"You could, but it's more fun for me to bug you," He replied with a grin. She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. They caught an elevator together and Payson leaned against the wall, arms crossed casually. He mimicked her position on the other side, hitting the button that would lead to his floor.

"Did you hit six?" She asked, referring to her own floor. He shook his head, smirking as she rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. Payson reached over to hit the button herself, but Austin stopped her, taking her hand in his. "What are you doing?" She asked warily, though she was smiling.

"You need to come to my room," he stated, as if it was a preplanned event She raised her eyebrows and gave him a perplexed little look that made him laugh. "God Pay, get your mind out of the gutter."

"Sorry! What was I supposed to think? It is you we're talking about." She teased right back, moving closer to him as he still had a grip on her hand. "Why am I going to your room exactly?"

"Because I am incapable of unwrapping my ankle," He motioned to left foot which had a new coating of medical tape, just an extra measure that he wouldn't hurt it anymore even though it hadn't bothered him since day one. "And you're just so good as playing doctor." He leaned in closer to her playfully, ignoring how his stomach turned a back flip as he caught a scent of her vanilla perfume or whatever it was.

She laughed, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she did so. The doors opened with that annoying ding! and he made a motion for her to go first. Payson smiled in an, dare he say it, flirtatious way that he never thought he'd see from her and walked out first.

_She's going to kill me_, he thought with a smile as he followed her out, still holding her gym bag hostage. As soon as they were in the room he dropped both bags on Nicky's empty bed and then immediately flopped onto his own.

Payson sat down next to him, smiling as she pulled his ankle toward her. "How are you an elite gymnast, but you don't know how to take off medical tape?" Her fingers found the seam as easily as ever and began to unwrap it slowly, twining it around two fingers.

"We've been over this," he said, closing his eyes for a moment, acutely aware of how nice her fingers brushing over his skin. He pointed at himself, "Slightly retarded, remember?"

She laughed and removed the last of the tape and pre wrap, it wrapped neatly in a little ball that she tossed into the nearby wastebasket. A shiver ran down his spine as she brushed the very tips of her fingers over his ankle, inspecting it.

They fell into silence, it being just enough to sit there with each other. Austin had never had that with anyone before, it felt good. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching her. She was staring down at her gold medal, inspecting it.

"We need to celebrate." He said suddenly. She looked to him, one eyebrow raised.

"The celebratory dinner is tomorrow," She reminded him, pushing his foot off of her lap as she pulled both of her feet onto the bed, sitting cross legged "Or did you completely check out when Beals was talking?"

"I know that its tomorrow," He said sitting up fully, shrugging out of his jacket, "But I didn't mean the team. I meant the two of us."

"The two of us?" She repeated.

"Well yeah!" Austin rolled his eyes at her, smirking at the fact that he had thought of something that had completely slipped her mind. "We're the World Champions Pay! The best of the best! Don't you think that warrants our own celebrations?"

"You know what?" She smiled that breathtaking smile of hers, "You're right."

"I am?" He asked, completely forgetting what they were talking about for a moment. Payson brought her hand to her face, looking at him tiredly, yet still amused. "That's right! I am!" She laughed at him and he grinned.

"So what do you propose we do?" She looked like she was relaxing a bit more. Payson took off her jacket, tossing it on top of her gym bag, her tank top matching her team sweats.

"It's a surprise." He had a few things in mind, now it was just a matter of picking which one she'd enjoy most. After all she'd been through she deserved time to fully enjoy her victory, and he was determined to make sure that happened.

"So in other words, you have no clue." She laughed at the dirty look he shot her and she took a glance at her phone. "Well if we're doing this anytime soon then I need to leave so I can get the chalk that's caked on my legs off." He let out a bark of laughter as she stood to retrieve her bag.

He stood up hastily and when she turned around, gym bag in hand they were chest to chest, gold medals clinking against each other. She was obviously not expecting him to be so close, her breath catching audibly in her throat. Her dark blue eyes were shimmering with the tension of the moment.

It was one of those moments in life where he could back away awkwardly and then completely hope that they would brush it off, or he could lean in and kiss her, and let it all go from there. A lot of things could be said about Austin, but he was definitely not awkward.

The sound of the door opening was like the crack of a gun to the two of them, Payson jumped nearly a foot in the air. Austin snapped his eyes to the door and nearly groaned as he saw Nicky standing there, one hand on the door knob a surprised and skeptical look on his face. Shit.

He stepped away, one hand on the back of his neck, his face felt warm. Payson had turned scarlet, hastily moving toward the door. Nicky moved away without a word, avoiding eye contact with her. She stopped in the doorway, her blush calming for a moment.

"I'll see you in the lobby at eight." Austin grinned at her, it was her way of letting him know that everything was still okay.

"It's a date." He repeated her words from earlier in the week; she smiled at him and then disappeared. It was only after she was gone that he realized the true impact of his words. This wasn't like the gala where they were surrounded by their friends and teammates. They would be completely alone.

He couldn't help the foolish grin that spread across his face, completely oblivious to the way Nicky was glaring at him; arms crossed sternly, his cold eyes narrowed at the gold medalist. Nicky shut the door, the loud noise not even enough to snap Austin out of his foolish stupor.

_This is going to one hell of a night._

…

"Go try on the black halter with the mini skirt," Lauren instructed from her place on Payson's bed, ignoring the look on Emily's face. Payson turned to her friend, hands on her hips a scathing look on her pretty face, glaring in the blonde's direction.

"There's no way in hell that I'm walking out in that, let alone in front of Austin." Payson was starting regret asking for Lauren's help. _This is what I get when Lauren is allowed to make alterations to my wardrobe_.

"But you'll look hot!" Lauren tossed the black piece of fabric at Payson, completely ignoring how Payson had nixed the shirt three times already. It was barely able to be called a shirt, showing about four inches of her midriff, and even more cleavage. Payson threw the shirt right back, picking up a v-neck sweater that she was fond of, it would pair nicely with the jeans she was already wearing, and walked into the bathroom to change.

"Lo, we're supposed to be helping Payson," Emily said as she folded a few of the discarded t-shirts neatly, before placing them back in Payson's suitcase. Lauren rolled her eyes

"I am helping!" Lauren protested loudly.

"No, what you're doing is aggravating her," Emily said with an eye roll.

"Hey! You know that if she wore the black top then Austin would be drooling all over her!" Payson stuck her head out to look at Lauren.

"And who says I want that?" She asked, tugging the hem of the sweater down, grimacing at how low cut it actually was. Lauren scoffed, throwing down the fabric in her hands. _I want to look nice, but drooling isn't really needed_.

"Oh please! After what you told us, it's obvious that you both want each other!" Lauren reached across Emily and dug around in the bag until she found the skimpy black camisole with the lacy at the top that she had bought for Payson the day they went shopping. Emily sent an exasperated glare over at Lauren, which went unnoticed, and began to refold the clothes.

"Em, you know you don't have to do that," Payson said, feeling bad that Emily was cleaning up the mess that Lauren had made. The way that Lauren was trying to run everything made Payson almost wish for Kaylie to be here, despite the fact that that would be beyond awkward, especially since the brunette doesn't know that Payson knows about her little adventure to Austin's room.

But it doesn't matter, because Sasha had taken Kaylie aside for a one on one talk, and no one had seen them since.

"It's okay. I'm the one who suggested we bring her in on it." Emily shot her an apologetic look as Lauren got and literally shoved the tank into Payson's hands and pushed her into the bathroom once more.

"Shut up. Both of you." Lauren retorted with a evil little smile. Emily merely rolled her eyes, not even wanting to think about what might be going on behind the scenes of Lauren's devious and at times screwed up mind. "Pay, let us see what you look like."

Payson stepped into full view, running a hand through her curly blonde tresses, she had let it dry naturally after her shower and it kinda went all haywire on her. Lauren grinned and whistled at her, causing Payson to blush, while Emily merely smiled.

"You look nice Pay," Emily said as she reached over to grab a blue and white sundress that Lauren had declared was meant for an overgrown toddler.

"Nice? She looks sexy as hell!" Lauren cried, putting her hands on Payson's shoulders and turning her to face the mirror. Payson didn't see anything special. It was just her in a grey sweater and blue jeans, the top of the lacy fringe just visible at the collar of the sweater. No makeup, as usual, though her lips were a little bit redder than normal as she had a particularly hard time getting off the lipstick. _I think Lauren needs to get her eyes checked, or maybe her brain._

"Whatever Lo," She glanced around the room, running her fingers through her silky feeling hair again, a flutter of happiness inside of her as she caught sight of her gold medal on the bedside table. "What time is it?"

Emily glanced at her phone, "Almost eight." _Shit, almost time_. Lauren straightened up and literally threw Payson's ballet flats at her and shoved her out the door. Payson stared at the door for a moment, stunned that Lauren was even able to process information and then act that quickly.

She walked away shaking her head, _She's one of my closest friends…what the hell does that say about me?_Payson got into the elevator, trying to swallow back the topic that had been nagging at her ever since she told Lauren and Emily her edited version of the scene in Austin's room.

There are some things that they don't need to know. Payson bit down on her lower lip, _Especially if I was entertaining the thought of kissing him. They definitely do not need to know about that._

The elevator stopped on floor 4 and the doors opened to reveal Sasha. How mad will he if he knows what I'm doing?

"Evening Payson," he commented with a smile, hitting the lobby button as he stepped inside. She smiled back, wondering how the talk with Kaylie went at the very back of her mind. "You look nice."

"Thanks." She smiled faintly at him, averting her eyes to the floor. Sasha crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, studying her. She did look very nice indeed, the charcoal color of the sweater was a nice offset, and he could swear it made her eyes turn a stormy grey color.

"Celebrating with the girls?" He asked, genuinely curious. She deserved some time to enjoy her outstanding victory, as did the rest of his girls, though he doubted that Kaylie would be joining them, she was quite upset with herself. He swallowed back the thought that she was slipping back into the unfocused state that she had operated under before Nationals.

"Not exactly..."She said with a soft chuckle, and a faint blush tinted her cheeks. Sasha stared at her expectantly. Payson gave a sigh, running her hand through her hair, the cab of the elevator filling with the pleasant scent of her perfume that he would often catch as she ran by on a tumbling pass."I'm meeting Austin. I don't think he qualifies as a girl,"

"Austin as in Tucker? Austin Tucker?" He stared at her, taking in how she was laughing at him. She nodded, glancing at him a bit warily. "With you. On a date?"

"I wouldn't call it a date exactly," She blushed a deeper red, her teeth catching her bottom lip. _Well what would you call two very attractive teenagers alone together for an extended period of time?_

Sasha was stunned for a moment, partially because she had been so honest with him. But also because he never thought he'd have to cross this road, the boy road, with Payson. She had always been so focused, that it had never been a problem before.

Sure he had noticed the glances that she drew from the males in the Rock, not that she did, but still it they were there. But it had never occurred to him that one of those glances might have her glancing back.

Thinking about Payson and Austin together sent a protective shiver down his spine. But at the same time, he knew that he couldn't do anything. They both were very focused, that much was proven by their victories here today, and they deserved to celebrate.

The unease in his stomach that screamed for him to protect his most dedicated gymnast; was overridden by the voice in his mind reminding him that he had to trust them.

"Alright, just be back before curfew." It was her turn to stare. He chuckled at her expression.

"Seriously? That's it?" The doors to the elevator opened to an empty floor, seeming to take forever to close again. "No lecture? No disappointing stares?" She took a bold step, holding the back of her hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

He laughed again, "I'm fine. Is it so wrong to trust you?" She arched an eyebrow in his direction, looking so much like her mother at the moment that it was frightening.

"You trust me?" Her tone of voice was filled with disbelief, it reminded him of all those months ago when he told her that she had to take ballet classes.

"Yes. I have full faith in your judgment." As the words left his mouth he realized just how true they were. If it was anyone else, then he probably would have been more opposed. Hell, part of the reason is probably Tucker himself. Sasha trusted him to take care of her. "You deserve to go celebrate. If you want it to be with Austin…then so be it." She beamed at him as the doors opened, revealing the bustling lobby. "Now go have fun, before I change my mind."

"Thanks Sasha," She leaned in to give him a quick hug before flitting out of the elevator cab. He followed after her, laughing softly to himself. He headed over toward the hotels conference room. Paul and Beals were waiting for him so they could finalize the departure plans for tomorrow evening. It was unpleasant, but necessary.

He caught sight of Austin's unmistakable frame on the other end of the lobby. Sasha stopped to watch as Austin's entire face lit up as he caught sight of Payson. He said something to her and she laughed. Austin slung an arm around her shoulder and they walked out into the night together.

Sasha sighed heavily, watching them as they passed by the glass windows, she was laughing again. He allowed a small smile, At least she's happy.

"Belov!" He flinched and tried not to grimace as Beals' voice grated on his nerves. Sasha turned as saw her waiting for him, foot tapping away on the marble floor. _After the amazing things the girls did this week you think she'd be more pleasant. _He walked forward, steeling himself for a most unpleasant evening.

**A/N: Hi!**

**I feel like every chapter takes longer...which really can't be good. But the competition scenes are over for awhile and I can finally get back to my comfort zone. Yay! **

**The competition scenes may take awhile, but the scenes between Austin and Payson just come so easily. ;)**

**I'm sorry for the unintended hiatus. But I have a pretty good idea where I want to go and the main person to thank for that is none other than JCI! Seriously, she saved me from myself. **

**I'm in a rush but I couldn't wait to get this up. I hope you like it! Please remember that reviews are as good as any Christmas present. :)**

**Love you all!**

**xoXoxoXoxoXoxo**


	9. Chapter 9:What is this feeling?

**Chapter Nine- What is this feeling?**

_I can't believe that I screwed up this badly. _

Kaylie pulled her jacket closer to her thin frame, trying to shield herself from the icy air. She let her eyes pass over the shop lined streets near the hotel. Some of them were ones that she and the rest of the Rock Rebels had browsed through while dress shopping.

She stopped in front of the quaint little shop where she and Payson had found their dresses. A faint smile touched her lips as she looked into the darkened display window, she could almost see Lauren and Emily lounging on the stools in front of the dressing room, calling dictatorial orders to the changing Payson and herself.

_Things were so simple. I was going to go into Worlds and finally prove that I deserve my title, once and for all. And I blew it_. She kept walking, thinking about how this time it was no one's fault but her own. The whole ordeal was burned into the front of her mind, no matter how much she wished it would fade away.

_Kaylie stared down the vault run, trying to calm her heart rate. I need this to be amazing. Kaylie bit her lip and started twisting her hands together, rubbing the chalk more thoroughly across her palms. The day had been going well for everyone, especially Payson. _

_The blonde had been surpassing everyone's expectations, clearly making a statement. __**Like it wasn't hard enough to defend my title before.**__ Kaylie shook the thought from her head, knowing that Payson wasn't trying to discredit her, if she was then would she be waiting at the bottom of the podium, cheering for her along with Emily and Lauren?_

_Kaylie glanced around for Sasha, he was watching her sternly with a vein jumping in his jaw. She tried to smile and reassure him that she had this is the bag, it was only vault after all, but he didn't relax. He had been on edge around her all day, ever since her less than perfect dismount on bars. _

_Kaylie looked away from her coach and looked to see if she got the go ahead yet. _Nope, still adjusting vault height._ As her eyes wandered, she caught sight of Austin in the stands. Her stomach gave a lurch, and she ferverently tried to push back the memory of how he just shoved her away, looking angry and disgusted._

_He had never looked at her like that before. Right now he was grinning, laughing at someone's joke. He turned in his seat and then he's waving. At first it looks like he's waving at Kaylie, she smiles and almost waves back, maybe she had just caught him at a bad time last night, but them she see's who he is actually waving at._

_It's Payson. She's smiling and waving back, looking happier and more relaxed then she usually does during competition. Kaylie's stomach drops into her lower intestine just as the flag goes up. She swallows hard and steps onto the mat with a salute, pasting a brittle smile on her face for the judges. _

_She takes a deep breath before she starts her run, hoping to calm herself and just focus for one minute. __**That's all I need, sixty seconds. I can do this**__. And then she's running, as jittery as ever. The vault table is coming up quick, much quicker than she'd like. _

_Something goes wrong in her brain and she's no longer in control of her body. Her hands fly out to stop her momentum and then she's at a standstill. The flag turns red, error. She steps off the mat blindly, bumping into a harried looking Sasha. _

_She still has no control over her limbs, running in a stunned state of autopilot. Sasha doesn't seem angry about the scratch, he just seems worried that she might be injured. He asks repeatedly is she's okay, she mumbles a lie about a tweak in her ankle and a gut feeling._

_He lets her walk away to get a drink, his eyes still on her, probably not buying into her bull. Kaylie walks right past a concerned Emily and a confused Lauren. What's worse is that Payson has this twisted look on her face, a cross between surprise and disappointment. _

_**Great. Just perfect**__. _

She passed by a newsstand, a scruffy looking man in his mid twenties watching her walk by. She was just about to pass without a second glance, when her eye caught sight of Payson's smiling face on the cover of a magazine.

Kaylie picked it up in disbelief. Sure enough it was Payson, standing atop the balance beam, clad in the team USA colors in a pose, smiling wide. Shown on the other half of the cover, prepping for a parallel bars set, was Austin. The cover was covered in gibberish, well it was gibberish to her, but there was one thing that she definitely understood, and it made her stomach drop.

Connecting the pictures was a large heart, with a question mark in the center.

_What the hell? _Kaylie tore open the magazine, flipping past random articles and advertisements, stopping only when she saw a page that was absolutely covered with photos of Payson and Austin together. There was one of them exiting the airport together, he was standing close, whispering something in her ear. There were photos of them at the gala together, looking perfectly adorable. He had his hand on her back, pulling her close. There were even some from the first day of competition, he was talking to her before her bars set. Payson looked so relaxed and happy, a soft smile that Kaylie had never seen before touching her friends lips, captured forever in this glossed over magazine.

_Payson and Austin? There's no way_. Kaylie swallowed hard, tossing the magazine back onto the rack, taking off at a brisk pace down the street. She shook her head as she walked, trying to shake the images from her mind. _She said they were just friends. Payson wouldn't lie to me…right?_

She stopped dead in her tracks, would Payson lie to her? Kaylie shook her head again. _No, no of course not._ A sudden warm blast of air alerted Kaylie back to the world around her, along with a heavenly scent that enveloped her senses.

Kaylie looked up, she was standing outside of a cute little café. Her stomach gave a familiar, but pitiful whine. She frowned, she should probably eat something. Kaylie walked inside the shop, smiling almost immediately.

Standing behind the pastry counter was an adorable old woman. She just gave off an aura of warmth that reminded Kaylie of her Abuela. The woman looked extremely busy, but she spared Kaylie a glance, smiling warmly in her direction.

"Elaine we have a waiting customer," She called behind her, her faint accent sounding joyful. She turned so that she was facing Kaylie in full from behind the counter. "Just a minute dearie, take a moment to warm up. It's hard to believe that it's only October with the way that wind is biting." Kaylie only smiled back, this woman was exactly like her Abuela.

Someone tugged on her sleeve. Kaylie looked down to find a young girl with long dark curls, probably no older than nine or ten smiling at her. The little girl, Kaylie assumed this was Elaine, led her to a small booth near the back of the café, which was much larger on the inside than the exterior might lead you to believe.

Elaine waited patiently for Kaylie's order, a small coffee and a scone, before she smiled sweetly and skipped away to her grandmother. Kaylie let her eyes wander the shop, trying to push all thoughts of Payson and Austin and what they might be doing together out of her mind.

Kaylie's eyes passed over young men and women typing away on laptops, old men reading newspapers. Young couples cuddling in booths sent an ache ripping through her chest. She looked away quickly before she could dwell on boys and romance just in time to see Elaine coming over with her order. _That was quick._

"Thanks," She thanked the girl quietly, earning another bright smile before she was left alone with her thoughts. She brought the warm mug to her lips, closing her eyes at the rich taste of the coffee. It was delicious.

Suddenly feeling much better, as if she had been warmed from the inside out, Kaylie smiled and let her eyes go back to wandering the shop. She chuckled softly as she wondered if there was a pattern in the people who were sitting in the shop.

_Let's see…Old guy, laptop, old guy, couple, laptop, laptop, Austin , old guy…_The mug froze between her lips as she backtracked quickly.

Austin?

Sure enough, there was Austin Tucker sitting at a booth a few tables away from her. There was no mistaking that damn charming grin. He was obviously with someone, and had been for awhile. His stance was lax, his infamous leather jacket tossed on the seat beside him.

_Who is he with?_ Kaylie watched as he laughed, running a hand through his short hair, grinning like he was the happiest man alive. _Payson_? Kaylie leaned out of the booth a bit further, just enough to see, but not enough for Austin to notice her presence.

She searched for a glimpse of long blonde hair, a tell tale mark of Payson, but all she could see was the curve of a slender arm, feminine at a glance, encased in a charcoal sweater.

Small hands came into view on the table, the fingers drumming against the tabletop. Austin's hand enveloped the smaller pair, bringing them to his lips gently. Kaylie leaned further out of the booth, the hands definitely belonged to a girl, but did they belong to Payson?

The girl shifted in her seat, swinging her crossed legs around so that they were now unknowingly in Kaylie's field of vision. There was such an easy confidence in the way the girl was conducting herself that Kaylie had a feeling that she was most certainly not Payson. Payson had never been smooth with boys she liked. She had been shy and bumbling when Nicky had caught her attention, barely able to string two words together around the boy.

Kaylie smiled at this conclusion. Austin wasn't out with Payson. Good. As nice as the revelation felt, it soon turned sour as Kaylie realized that it meant something very bad for her friend. He was out with another girl. After leading the blonde on all week he goes and does this? That was low, even for the Bad boy Olympian.

She set her mug firmly on the table, resolve hardening inside of her as her watched him laugh and smile with the girl. _First he messes with me, and now Payson? No way._ The petite brunette stood and quickly, before she could regret it, walked over towards the table.

He didn't notice her approach, too wrapped up in his conversation with the girl, he was still holding her hands on the table. Kaylie slammed a hand down on the tabletop, not even sparing a glance at the unknown girl. His eyes finally tore away from his date, widening a bit when he saw her standing in front of him.

"Kaylie?" For a moment she is speechless, realizing that she had never prepared what exactly she had planned to say to him before storming over. He drew back his hands, waiting for her to speak. She decided to just wing it. After all, he was the one who was in fault here.

"How dare you?" So far so good. He arched an eyebrow at her, silently asking for an elaboration on her extremely vague statement. "It's one thing to completely reject me, but I never would have thought that you would mess around with Payson all week and lead her on, only to then go on a date with another girl!"

"Uhm, Kaylie?" There was a light twinkling in his eyes; he was obviously trying not to laugh at her. The bastard! This isn't funny! Anger flared in her stomach again.

"No. Listen here Tucker!" He held up his hands in surrender, his eyes flicking behind her to the girl. Kaylie pressed on, the words coming easier to her now. "Payson is amazing, way better than you'll ever be. Now I know you're brain is too small to comprehend just how great she is, but that gives you no reason to do this to her! I can't believe I thought for even two seconds that you were actually maybe interested in her and not just playing games. And I did, but of course you're just going to prove me wrong time and time again because here you are with-"

"Me." Kaylie froze, her rant dying off at the sound of an extremely familiar voice_. Oh no_. Austin smirked at her, and his amused demeanor suddenly made sense. She slowly turned around, and she was face to face with none other than Payson Keeler.

"Payson?" Kaylie squeaked, her voice shooting up three octaves, a sour taste coating her tongue.

"Hi Kaylie," The blonde smiled weakly at her, waving her fingers at her friend. Kaylie started stumbling over her words, mumbling what sounded like a hurried and embarrassed apology before rushing back to her own table to pay the bill, and she left the shop, her face flushed red.

Austin chuckled softly, "Well that was…entertaining." Payson rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea.

"She took it a bit better than what I had imagined." Payson placed her hands back on the table, her skin still tingling where he had touched her. He mimicked her actions, his long fingers overlapping hers with a smile.

"So what were you saying about your grandmother?" They had been exchanging stories about their families, Austin found it highly amusing that Kim was the oldest of six siblings, where as Payson was interested in how both of his parents were hippies living in South Dakota somewhere.

"The fact that she makes the best cookies ever or the part about her living in over thirty different countries?"

"The cookie thing." He grinned at her as she rolled her eyes; she pulled her hands back, using them to explain herself more fully. They talked for awhile more, sharing pasts and joking around, neither realizing that the café was slowly emptying around them. It was only when Payson's phone alarm buzzed to signal ten minutes till curfew, it having been extended in honor of the fantastic job shown by both teams this week, did they both realize how long they had been talking.

Austin dropped a few bills on the table, ignoring Payson's blatant complaints, smiling when she insisted on leaving the tip. He pulled on his jacket, not wanting to carry it, holding out a hand to her. She took it with a smile.

"Why do you insist on doing that?" She asked him as they walked outside, the brisk air feeling sharp as knives after the warmth of the café.

"What? Paying?" She nodded, "What kind of gentleman would I be if I let the lady pay for the date?" He chuckled deep in his chest, "A crappy one that's for sure." She didn't answer, her hand slipping out of his arm as she snaked her arms around her chest.

"Is that what this is?" Her voice was quiet, nothing like it had been only moments ago back in the booth as they laughed at the stupidity of their younger selves. He stopped in his tracks, turning to face her on the sidewalk. The moon was bright tonight, the silvery light reflecting off of her hair and throwing her face into an odd contrast, but surprisingly beautiful all the same.

"What?"He asked her, his throat suddenly going dry. Things had been going so well. _You just had to throw out the D-word. Moron._

"This. Us. Was it a…date?" She cocked her head to the side slightly, her eyes shimmering with uncertainty and confusion. _There are two paths here. You can be bold and take a dive, or you play it safe._ Austin bit the inside of his cheek, if it were anyone else he would have launched straight into a state of cocky bravado, but it wasn't just anyone. It was Payson.

"That depends," He stepped closer to her, half expecting her to step back. She didn't. "Do you want it to be?" She bit down on her lower lip, silence stretching between them for what felt like hours.

"Am I a bad friend if I say yes?" She kept her eyes trained on him, searching his face for unspoken answers. Austin smiled softly at her, shaking his head, and only closed the already small distance between even more. She didn't move away, not when he was directly in front of her, or when he reached out to frame the side of her face with one of his big hands.

Her skin was soft under his touch, her hair even softer. It dawned on him that she had the kind of hair that would be awesome to just run your fingers through. All the damn time. He hesitated, waiting to see if she'd just suddenly back away, like Kaylie used to do.

But she didn't.

Payson kept her gaze on him, her hand coming up to touch the back of his, like she was checking that he was really there. He ran his callused thumb over her cheekbone, tracing the shadow the moonlight cast. They both stepped closer to one another, smiling and he couldn't believe where they were heading. It was all falling into place and she had brought her own hand to his chest, gripping his t-shirt while looking determined, when the distinct sound of a cell phone ringing shattered the moment.

She groaned softly, resting her forehead against his chest in defeat before pulling away and reaching into her pocket to pull out the traitorous device. Austin sucked in a deep breath of cold air in an attempt to cool down. Payson sighed heavily as she glanced at the screen.

"What do you want Lauren?" Her tone was beyond annoyed and Austin couldn't help but grin, _She wanted that just as much as I did_. Payson saw his smile and she rolled her eyes at him, focusing in on whatever Lauren was saying.

"That is absolutely none of your business." Payson answered defiantly, though a faint blush colored her cheeks. Austin glanced at his watch, five minutes till curfew. He tapped his wrist and Payson nodded sighing heavily as Lauren rambled on. He chuckled, she began to walk back toward the hotel, he followed close behind.

"What do you…Lauren don't kid with me." Payson tightened as they walked, visibly troubled by something. Not even bothering to think if it would be awkward Austin touched her arm gently, letting his hand trail down to grip her hand. She relaxed at his touch, but she was still troubled as she sighed. "Fine, just try to calm her down."

Austin poked her side, silently asking who she was talking about. She rolled her eyes, mouthing _Kaylie._ He responded with a roll of his own eyes. She smiled, but it didn't last very long, Lauren wasn't too keen on getting off the phone. Payson looked so suddenly drained that Austin decided to take action.

He reached over and plucked the phone from her hand, and hung up on the bossy blonde. "Better?" He asked sweetly as he tucked the phone back in her pocket.

"Much." Payson brushed her hair behind her ear, the wind blowing it right back into her face again. She screwed up her face in annoyance, he tried not to laugh at her, but she saw right through it. With a roll of her eyes she led the way to the hotel, the lights from the lobby shining out into the dark.

The hotel lobby was much warmer than the nighttime air, and it wasn't until they were inside did Austin realize just how cold it had been. Payson shivered from the drastic change, her cheeks flushed pink from the wind. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hoping to warm her up a bit.

She smiled up at him gratefully and they made their way towards the elevators. A shrill voice stopped them in their path.

"Payson, Tucker, what are you still doing up?" Austin felt Payson freeze, and he caught the grimace before she turned around, smiling sweetly at Ellen Beals. Austin didn't put on an act for the woman, he had no respect for her.

"Just out celebrating, you know it's not every day you win Worlds," His voice was tight to his own ears, restricted, but he forced a smile. Payson nudged his hip with her own, her own attempt to calm him. Beals stared long and hard at the two of them, her eyes focused in on Austin's arm, still wrapped securely around Payson's shoulders. She seemed to be contemplating whether or not to reprimand them, but what had they done wrong? They had gotten back to the hotel by curfew, and neither were doing anything that broke Committee rules. She dismissed them with a sharp nod of her head with an almost reluctant congratulations, and stalking off towards the hotel bar.

"Well isn't she just a ball of sunshine." Austin stated flatly with a scowl as he watched her retreat. Payson nodded in agreement, smiling once more. Austin still seemed put out by Beals' appearance, Payson took his hand, leading him towards the elevators.

The doors shut behind them, and Austin seemed to snap to attention. He hit a button on the panel and then stood in front of it so that Payson couldn't see which floor he had hit.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a wary hint in her tone, though she was smiling brightly at him. He grinned and pressed a finger to his lips, she rolled her eyes.

"It's a secret." She took a step closer, her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

"I don't like secrets," Her voice took on an unexpected tone, alluring and well…sexy as hell. Austin mentally doused himself with ice cold water, bringing his mind away from those kinds of thoughts. He didn't want to turn into that guy, the guy he used to pretend to be, not with Payson.

"Well then you can consider it a surprise," he replied, successful in keeping his voice even and controlled. She grinned, her eyes sparkling in that fascinating way of hers. She reached up and let her small hand frame his jaw. His baser instincts fought to take over his mind, but his brain fought back twice as hard.

Still, she was acting so out of character, at least as far as anything he was used to seeing on a daily basis, that it had him frozen in place. She smiled devilishly and just when his control was just about to break and he was about to just grab her and kiss her until she couldn't remember her own name, she turned his face in the direction of the elevator doors.

He stared blankly while she grinned triumphantly, backing away so she leaned against the wall of the elevator. He'll catch on eventually. Payson couldn't help but giggle, yes a legit giggle, as his face crumpled into a disappointed pout as he realized that there was an LED light panel above the doors that had the floor numbers, slowly lighting up and fading as they passed each floor.

Austin frowned at the panel. Payson thought he looked vaguely reminiscent of a small child; frustrated, yet adorable. His handsome face settled into an adorable pout, he turned his eyes on her, silently begging her to humor him. Payson raised an eyebrow, laughing at him, _Really?_

His pout continued for several more seconds until she groaned, letting out an exasperated, "Fine! Have it your way," before she turned her back on the door, staring at the wall of the elevator. Payson rolled her eyes as he murmured a triumphant cheer, barely audible, to himself. _Only him_.

"Happy now? I have absolutely no clue where we're going." She said, sounding only faintly annoyed, and more amused than anything else. She could almost hear him grinning foolishly as he wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug.

"You won't regret waiting," She rolled her eyes, trying not to give into the seductive purr of his voice as he whispered into her hair. His lips brushed her cheek and she relaxed into his frame. She wondered if her attempt at allure had any effect on him, because he most definitely had her full attention when he pulled it.

A sharp _ping_! tore through the silence. Austin placed his hands over her eyes, ignoring her exasperated, though halfhearted protests. _He certainly has a flair for the dramatic_. He led her, completely blind, out of the elevator and into a quiet room. He had her sit on what she guessed to be an extremely comfortable couch.

"Close your eyes," he whispered again, though the authority in his voice was not to be missed. She did as instructed, only because she knew that she'd just give into him eventually. His fingers peeled away from her eyes, the darkness lightened considerably. She heard him shuffle away from her, her ears strained to hear anything in the apparently silent location.

"Alright," Austin's voice rang through the silence, "You can open them." Payson did as instructed once again, and a surprised gasp escaped from her lips.

She was sitting on a midnight blue sofa beneath the beautiful starry sky. Upon closer inspection she saw that they were actually beneath a glass ceiling, giving one the impression of being outside, but still, the effect was breathtaking.

They were inside some kind of lounge, that much was apparent, but they were completely alone. No bartenders stood behind the polished counter, the chairs up on many of the tables. A gorgeous grand piano shined under the bright moonlight and leaning against it was Austin.

He grinned at her reaction, moving back to her side and settling beside her on the couch. "So what do you think?" He asked, as if he didn't already know her answer. "Pretty great right?"

"It's wonderful," She couldn't tear her eyes away from the starry sky, there were just so many of them, more than she'd ever seen while stationed in the middle of a city. She looked to him, her face growing warm when she caught him staring at her. "How did you…?"

"I got bored while everyone was primping and preening for the gala and decided to do a little exploring." Austin explained, looking to the sky as he threw his arm along the back of the couch, her skin tingled delightfully when his brushed hers. "Granted it was packed with people and there was an old crooner at the piano when I first found it," He chuckled, looking back at her, "I just knew I had to show you."

"I'm glad you did," Payson smiled gently, "It's absolutely beautiful up here." He had his intense gaze fixed on her and his face set into an odd expression, like he was desperately trying not to say something. She couldn't help but laugh."What?"

"Nothing, its stupid," He insisted, smiling himself, though he averted his gaze with a smile. Payson raised an eyebrow and stared fixedly at him until he turned back to her and sighed. "You're gonna laugh."

"No I won't," She answered, turning in her seat so the she faced him fully, one leg curled underneath her. "Pinky promise." She held out her pinky finger, completely serious, grinning when he started chuckling. Austin linked his pinky with her, sending sparks flying up her arm. _Oh God, why the hell is this happening now, and with him?_

"I was gonna say, The stars may be beautiful," His eyes flashed once as he locked them onto her, turning up the intensity almost instantly, "But they got nothing on you." The line was so cliché that it seemed to have come straight from a movie. But he had said it with such a serious demeanor that Payson didn't even entertain the thought that he could be joking.

She just sat there and stared, stunned into silence. She'd never been one to notice boys before, and she was sure they didn't notice her. Who would if she was next to Lauren or Kaylie? But here she was, just good ol' Payson Keeler, sitting next to_ the_ Austin Tucker, easily one of the most amazing men to ever pass through her life, and here he was telling her she was beautiful.

"See? Stupid," Austin averted his gaze, taking her silence for her apparently trying not to laugh at his moment of sweet vulnerability. Payson thought she could see some out of place color on his cheeks, but it might've been the moon playing tricks on her.

"You really think that?" She asked softly, moving closer to him. Payson placed a hand on his arm, trying to get him to look at her. "I mean I've heard you say similar things to me before, but I never thought you were serious." Austin turned back to her in surprise.

"Of course I was serious," Austin shifted towards her, closing the distance without even realizing it. Payson's heart beat in her chest, so hard and loud that she was sure that Austin could hear it. "God Payson, there's just something about you. I don't think I could put it into words." _Oh my God, he's stumbling over his words_. Never had she thought that she'd see Austin out of his ever present state of calm, cool, and collected. It was quite amusing actually and under normal circumstances she would have teased the crap out of him, but she could barely breathe.

"Try," Her voice rang out into the silence without her realizing it. Austin looked hopelessly confused, as was she. Payson took a shaky intake of breath, hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder, praying that she wasn't over stepping any lines. "Please. Help me."

Somehow he seemed to understand what she was asking of him. Austin nodded, taking one long deep breath, turning to face her just a bit more, taking her hands in his. "You are amazing. Just throwing that out there. I mean, you've got literally everything that a guy looks for in a girl. You're funny and smart, but not a snob about it. You're sweet, but not afraid to fight for what you want. It's really just a bonus that you're so damn beautiful. And you are." Payson had to remind herself to breathe. "I've never met anyone like you, and I don't think I ever will again."

Austin's eyes flashed again, the light blue swirling like two whirlpools in the midst of a storm. "You've always been there. Someone to admire and respect. And now you're someone else entirely." He tightened his grip on her hands gently. "You're a friend." She slowly felt her heart sink in her chest. As inexperienced as she is with the species that is boy she thought she knew enough to tell friends from something more. _Guess not._ Austin continued, completely oblivious to how much he had affected her already. "A damn good one at that. You knew exactly what to say when I started to sink back to the Kaylie drama." He paused, staring at her for a moment, apparently collecting his thoughts. "You're just always there when I need you, sometimes before I even realize it."

Austin never broke his gaze with her; Payson felt a spiraling warmth growing in the pit of her stomach. The last time she had felt that was in California with Nicky, but only half as strong as when she felt it now. Austin picked back up his speech, flowing into it as if he had never paused.

"So yeah, we're friends, you might just be the best friend I've ever had." _There's that word again. Friend_. Payson never thought such a harmless word could hurt so much. How the hell could they have gone from almost kissing on the sidewalk to friends? How is it that she feels this way, and he just…doesn't. She knew that she was feeling more than a simple attraction to him, the warmth in her chest was more than simple teenage hormones. They were actual feelings, ones that were now turning sour in the face of subtle, and apparently oblivious rejection.

Austin seemed to sense something was wrong the second time he mentioned the f-word. He rushed on, obviously trying to clarify a missed point. "But you're so much more than that."

Payson jolted upright in her seat, her spirits rising with her posture. , he gave her hands another squeeze, smiling a bit at her reaction. "What?" She spoke quietly, carefully, hesitant to ruin the precarious moment they had hanging in their midst.

"You heard me." Austin moved one of his hands so that it was now framing the side if her face. His long fingers tangled in her hair, she almost closed her eyes from how nice a feeling it was. "I don't know what you think of me, but I need to make you understand that I no have fucking clue what I'm doing when it comes to you." He chuckled to himself and Payson smiled, finally letting all of this new information sink in.

"I don't have to censor myself when I'm with you, and things are just so easy. It's new and strange, but it's just what I want and everything I need." Austin leaned in closer, dropping his voice down to a husky whisper, "You're everything I need."

That did it. Payson felt her chest swell with an unrestricted happiness, and she couldn't help but close the distance entirely and kiss him. Payson had always thought that people exaggerated when they talked about feeling sparks while kissing. _They weren't._

Sparks. Fireworks. A goddamn atomic bomb. She wasn't sure what she was feeling because she had never experienced something as wonderful as kissing Austin before. She let her body melt into his, he took the signal to deepen the kiss. His fingers tangled deeper into her hair, tightening around soft curls, while her own were pulling him closer to her.

The kiss wasn't gentle, but it was far from unpleasant or painful. It was wild and urgent, their lips working in perfect synchronization, all if the what ifs and almosts cultivating into this one moment. She ran her fingers through his hair, her nails lightly raking his neck, he shuddered and somehow deepened the kiss even more.

She didn't know how long they stayed locked, nor did she care. All coherent thought was wiped from her mind. There was no worries about her family and friends. No Sasha, no Kaylie, nothing. Just the simple pleasure of everything that is Austin. _And it's great._

When they finally detached they were both breathless. Her cheeks felt warm and he had a glazed look in his eyes. Austin grinned though, clarity apparently seeping back in as they got their bearings back about them. Payson rested her forehead against his, her eyes halfway lidded, their noses brushing.

"So I take it that you need me too?" Austin asked softly, triumph and joy blending into his allure tone. She laughed breathlessly, staring at him from under her lashes.

"Something like that." He grinned, leaning his head back with a bark of laughter. She rolled her eyes, touching his cheek to grab his attention. "Now shut up and kiss me."

**A/N: So...I FINALLY DID IT.**

**YAY. Happy dances all around. **

**This chapter nearly killed me. I obsessed and perfected forever over it and it got to the point where my brain was sitting in a messy liquidy pile on the floor. I can't write mushy things. Tension yes. Drama, absolutely. Mush? Eh, apparently not. **

**But I'm happy with it. **

**Once again a great big thanks goes out to the lovely JCI for getting me out of my funk. She is absolutely Ah-Mazing. And yes you should imagine me singing that hyphenated exclamation. I feel like I'm on this huge gigantic sugar rush of pure accomplishment. I am invincible!**

**Yes to answer your questions I've gone a bit stir crazy. 8)**

**And now...IT'S YOUR TURN TO CHOOSE. Leave in the reviews which scene you want to see next. a)Team celebration. b)Back in Boulder. c)Press tour/MJ arrives on the scene or d) You don't care.  
**

**So its late...well early. And I need to go to bed. Because I have school in five hours. Fun. So I'm gonna go and sleep. Please review and enjoy.**

**Hugs and Kisses.**

**xoXoxoXoxoXoxo**


	10. Chapter 10: Back to Boulder

**Chapter 10- Back to Boulder**

Sasha studied the stacks of unfinished paperwork in front of him warily, debating whether or not to even attempt tackling the monstrous amount of work on a Sunday. _It's not like I have an excuse not to_.

He looked out to the gym floor, almost expecting to see Payson working the beam or Austin on the parallel bars, but it was empty. He sighed, not knowing why he thought he'd see them out there, training like it was any other mid-Sunday morning, they were in California with MJ until tomorrow.

Sasha leaned back into his chair, mulling over the whirlwind of excitement that had controlled the last few weeks since arriving back in the states.

_The flight attendants gave the okay for the passengers to start disembarking the plane. Sasha stood and stretched, taking a quick survey of his gymnasts. Emily was trying to reach the overhead storage for her bag, a determined look set onto her face. _

_Michael came up behind her, reaching easily where she could not. He retrieved her bag and handed it to her with a smile. She returned the smile and looked to Lauren, who was batting her eyelashes at Adam. Sasha chuckled to himself as he watched the boy melt like putty in Lauren's hands. _

_Kaylie was in the row in front of them, sitting between Andrea Conway and Nicky Russo. Nicky spoke quietly to her and she smiled tenderly at him. Both had faced disappointment this week and seemed to be dealing well enough. Sasha hoped that his talk with Kaylie helped her get her priorities in order, but he feared a relapse in her concentration if she became involved with boys again._

_Making a mental note to keep an eye on her he turned his attention to Payson, a few rows further back than everyone else. Typically Austin was at her side, grinning at her. She smiled back at him talking quietly. Sasha couldn't help notice that she seemed happier than usual, and much more relaxed. _

_Sasha attributed this to the fact that she had finally regained her confidence, her fire. She had taken one large leap in the correct direction to reaching her goal of Olympic gold. He reached up and got his own bag from the compartment, watching as Austin took her hand, subtly entwining their fingers._

_Something stirred in the back of Sasha's mind. An old protective instinct that always latched onto his girls when they were around boys. He shook it off, he didn't need to worry, it's not like they were dating or anything, he trusted them._

_The entirety of Team USA exited the cabin and walked down the ramp into the noisy airport. Sasha, hung back, walking behind the chattering gymnasts as they made their way towards the exit where a bus was waiting to take them back to the Rock._

_He couldn't help but let his eyes wander to Payson as she walked with Emily, Michael and Austin. They were all walking together, but they were clearly sorted into two distinct pairs. Payson hovered closer to Austin than she did to Emily, who was veering closer to Michael as well. Neither boy seemed to mind, Austin had his arm thrown casually over Payson's shoulder as they walked, an easy grin on his face. _

_Mike was less relaxed, not having any physical contact with Emily, though his arm would occasionally brush hers. Sasha watched silently, not daring to over analyze anything. _

_The gymnasts exited the building, and were enveloped in a massive wave of sound and motion. Sasha hurried to the front of the crowd, catching Paul's eye on his way, trying to take control of the media frenzy that had been no doubt waiting for them. _

_Dozens of reporters with cameras aimed at them were shouting and no doubt over whelming the gymnasts. Sasha and Paul managed to clear a path to the bus, but Ellen Beals stopped them, telling the two coaches to let the kids mingle with the press. _

_Paul had a tight grip on Sasha's shoulder to hold him back from attacking Beals as she stood in front of them and all three watched as reporters snagged sets of gymnasts for interviews. _

_Emily and Lauren were at one section of the crowd, Lauren completely at ease in the spotlight and even Emily was smiling at the reporter as they answered her questions. Kaylie and Nicky had been paired off by the very same reporter who had cornered them upon their arrival in Rotterdam. The twins seemed to be having a grand old time with an elderly man as he tried not to get them confused._

_The pair that everybody seemed to be waiting for was Payson and Austin. They slowly went down the line, hopping from reporter to reporter and smiling through countless interviews. Sasha furrowed his brow as she smiled at yet another one, though he could see the weariness in her eyes._

_Apparently Austin saw it too. As they turned away from the woman from USA Gymnastics who had finally closed up her segment Sasha caught him whispering in her ear, his lips brushing her cheek. She flushed pink and smiled at him, touching his arm lightly. _

"_I think that's enough." Sasha said forcefully, loud enough so that Beals as well as the reporters closest to them could hear them. The women glared at him scathingly, but he had Paul to back him up and together they rounded up their gymnasts, herding them onto the bus quickly._

_Payson and Austin were the last left outside, finishing up an interview with ESPN that they couldn't get away from. Sasha stood close, listening in on the conversation._

"_So how does it feel to bring home the World Champion titles?" The young Asian women asked them kindly, her eyes flicking to Austin every few seconds. Sasha laughed at how oblivious Austin was, not even noticing the women's glances. _

"_It's beyond amazing," Payson said sweetly, beaming at the woman. "I honestly didn't even think I had a real shot, and was just happy to be on the team."_

"_Come on Pay, that's not true," Austin interjected with a smile. "You knew you were going to go in there and dominate, you just needed some convincing." They both laughed, and Sasha caught himself smiling at their lighthearted banter, not even the slightest bit concerned._

"_Convincing. That's actually a pretty appropriate word, though a bit of an understatement." Payson smiled at him, though her words were meant for the reporter. "He's almost as bad as our coach Sasha with the pep talks, they just keep on coming."_

_The two girls laughed while Austin rolled his eyes dramatically, smiling all the same._

"_You two seem pretty close," The woman was treading in dangerous waters, but she seemed to know what she was doing. "Forgive me for asking but is there any truth to the rumors that you're dating?" Payson's cheeks tinted pink and Austin laughed, slinging an arm around her shoulder._

"_Not another one," She groaned, running a hand through her hair. Austin was smirking at her._

"_That comes to a total of fourteen, I'm winning." Payson hit his chest lightly, mumbling "Shut up."_

"_Excuse me?" The reporter asked, the two had apparently forgotten that she was there._

"_Austin and I had a bit of a competition on the probability of being asked if we were dating. Since stepping off the plane, we've been asked fourteen times. I honestly didn't think we'd be asked at all." She sent him a mock glare, Sasha recognized it well, "Clearly I was wrong."_

"_To answer it though, no we aren't dating." Austin threw a look over his shoulder at Sasha. "And no, we aren't just saying this because our coach is right there." They all shared a laugh and Sasha even smiled as the interview came to a wrap._

"_That was great you guys," The reporter said kindly as her crew began packing up their equipment. Payson thanked her, Austin stepped away to take a phone call. Sasha sidled up to them, touching Payson's shoulder gently. She turned at smiled at him. _

"_I know, we're coming," Payson assured him, shifting her bag on her shoulder. The reporter looked like she wanted to say something and she seemed to sense that she had to say it quickly. _

"_You know, we'd love to do an editorial with you two, have your agent call us and we'll set something up." The reporter smiled at her and Payson smiled back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. _

"_Thanks but, I'm still declared under an amateur status, I don't have an agent," The reporter gave her a card with a few numbers on it anyway and they bid each other goodbye. Sasha waved over Austin as they started to get on the bus. _

"_You'll never believe who just called me." Austin said as he climbed the steps behind Payson. She sent him a curious glance as she headed towards the back of the bus. Sasha slid into his seat at the front, but he couldn't help but catch the last thing Austin said. _

"_MJ Martin. She wants to be your agent."_

Payson had sat down with MJ the next morning, her mother and Sasha sitting in. The famous sports agent was made some very convincing arguments and Payson had apparently been thinking about it for awhile now.

It was shocking to hear the amount of big name companies that wanted to sponsor her, and the well known editorials, Sports Illustrated among them, that wanted to interview her or feature her in their magazines.

Kim was wary, worrying about college and future eligibility for scholarships. Payson soothed her mother's fears with a single statement. "Mom, after the Olympics, collegiate gymnastics just simply won't measure up."

Sasha thinks that it was a mix of MJ's assurances about setting up a college fund and the full return of Payson's confidence that finally convinced Kim to take the offer. Days later Payson and Austin were boarding a plane to California to start the press tour/endorsement fiasco that is a part of the elite athlete lifestyle.

He got regular check-ins from both gymnasts, and Payson's were filled with complaints about the media and Austin's were about how she was blowing it out of proportion. MJ called him too, and her reports were surprisingly the most useful.

Naturally the press was all over Payson and Austin, dubbing them with the typical pairing name, "Paystin." Austin had found this hilarious, and Payson was mortified. Sasha didn't think anything of it. Until he caught Lauren and Emily giggling over a magazine that had Payson and Austin on the cover that is.

The picture that was featured on the glossy cover of US weekly showed Payson and Austin sitting at a small café. They were obviously oblivious to the cameras, facing each other. Both had silly smiles plastered on their faces, leaning in toward each other. Once again Sasha found himself doubting their ever present statements that they were only friends, and he was faced each time the blatant fact that he couldn't do anything about it.

There was no real evidence that anything was going on between them. The media tends to blow things out of proportion old man, you know that. Still, he couldn't help but be suspicious of the pair. They had gotten too close too quickly for it to be simply nothing.

The ringing of his phone brought him out of his thoughts. He reached over one of the monstrous stacks, mentally debating if it would be appropriate to beg Kim to do them tomorrow. "Hello?"

"Belov you need to control your gymnast." MJ's voice was instantly recognizable to him as it sounded out of the tiny speaker in his phone. Her tone was annoyed and exasperated. Sasha couldn't help but smile, leaning forward on his desk.

"What did Austin do now?" He must be on speaker because he distinctly heard Austin comment in the background, "I take offense to that!" Payson shushed him and MJ huffed in annoyance.

"Not him, he's been perfectly agreeable. I mean Payson." He heard the blonde huff angrily over the line.

"He's going to take my side," Payson said from the background. Austin laughed.

"What exactly am I taking sides on?" Sasha was fighting back the urge to laugh. Both women were obviously at odds with each other and he had to admire Austin's ever going ease and calm in the no doubt tense atmosphere.

"Payson is refusing to take part in the photo shoot that she agreed to." _That doesn't sound like her._ As much as Payson hates the limelight, she sticks to her agreements.

"Oh don't even!" Payson exclaimed. "MJ I swear to God!" Payson's voice grew louder. Sasha heard a familiar tone of defiance that he recognized from the early days of her reinventing training. "I was misled!"

"Payson, breathe."He tried to calm her through the phone. She complied, taking three deep breaths before continuing.

"My lovely agent seems to be forgetting that I was not told, what the photo shoot was for." Payson's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm still lost." For the last two weeks Payson and Austin had been subjugated to every single amount of exposure that MJ could think of. Photo shoots, interviews in both print and talk show form, even a few commercials. What could Payson be so opposed to?

"Sports Illustrated." Austin supplied helpfully. Sasha sat back, impressed. MJ had actually managed to swing something with SI.

"She should be thanking me!" MJ declared from the background. Payson scoffed, obviously thinking otherwise.

"Yeah, the Swimsuit edition!" Sasha's throat went dry. "And I don't even get to choose the swimsuit I'm being forced to wear!" Payson huffed, he could almost hear her smirking in satisfaction. She had been right. He was going to take her side fully.

"MJ," He pinched the bridge of his nose, _I really don't need this_. "You can't go against Payson's wishes. If she is opposed to the shoot, then you can't make her go through with it." He waited for an annoyed response but one never came. He glanced down at the screen of his phone and saw numbers flashing on the screen, with CALL ENDED blaring in red.

_She hung up on me_. Sasha stared at the device for a moment, stunned that MJ had actually hung up on him.

"Did you really just hang up on him?" Payson asked, her arms crossed tightly across her robed chest. She had refused to let anyone see her in her bathing suit, calling it an act of rebellion. Austin rolled his eyes at her ridiculousness. She sat down at the makeup table where she had been fussed over, mainly being decked out in layers of mismatched jewerly, her long loose curls falling over her shoulders. Austin leaned against a wall in a t-shirt and swim trunks. He was all ready to goof off in the ocean, he didn't seem to find a problem with the whole situation.

"Yes. Belov doesn't scare me. If I remember right, when we were together all those years ago, I had him on a pretty tight leash." MJ smirked at the two of them. Payson looked scandalized and Austin burst out laughing, apparently finding it hilarious that their Sasha had ever been someone's puppy dog.

MJ's phone started ringing and the agent sighed. "Speaking of the British bulldog," She stepped away to answer the phone, leaving Payson and Austin alone in her dressing room. As soon as the door shut behind her Austin turned to Payson.

"Alright, what's really up?" She crossed her legs, the robe falling to the side to reveal her long lean legs. He caught himself staring, and mentally slapped himself. Focus dude!

"I don't want to do it." She insisted, locking her eyes with him. He could see her defiance clearly in her eyes, but there was something else lurking there as well.

"You keep saying that, but you won't give me a reason why." He sat down in the chair next to her. She had the barest amount of makeup on her face, just some eye shadow dusted delicately over her dark eyes. She was beautiful and he wanted to tell her, but not until this issue was resolved. "Come on Pay," He reached out and framed her cheek, "Just tell me."

That first kiss up on the roof top had unleashed a whole new torrent of emotions. Emotions that they couldn't do anything about. Not unless they wanted to sneak around and lie to everyone. Her parents wouldn't take to well to her getting involved in anything with the Bad Boy of Gymnastics, and Austin really didn't feel like have the NGO breathing down his neck for corrupting America's Sweetheart as all the magazines were calling her.

They agreed that they couldn't date, not really, not now. He had actually been the responsible one and the one to remind her of all the obstacles. Shocker right?

One problem. The feelings just wouldn't go away. They had spent the last few weeks together, spending nearly all of their days is each other's company, it was torture. They fell into a familiar pattern. They would hang out, enjoy being with each other, and one of them would say something offhandedly and it would throw them into a moment laced with tension and attraction, and they would come so close to breaking their resolve. And then one of them, sometimes it was her, other times it was him, would pull back and the moment would fade away.

If Austin was being honest with himself, then he had to admit that it was getting harder to pull back each and every time.

"I can't go out there." Her tone was so small and vulnerable. She leaned into his palm, sending him a shy little look from under her lashes. "I don't want to embarrass myself."

"And how would you embarrass yourself?" He didn't understand how her brain works. She was this amazing girl, in both looks and personality. He just couldn't wrap his head around how she just didn't see that.

"They're all models." She spun in her chair so that she was facing away from him. He saw the embarrassed blush creep under her skin. He knew that if he laughed then she'd get mad, he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"And?" He moved closer to her again, brushing her hair away from her neck and letting his cheek brush up against hers. He dropped his voice to a whisper, grazing his lips against her ear, hoping to distract her, "What, you think you're not a pretty as those walking stick figures?"

"Austin, don't." She shifted away from him again, getting up to move toward the other side of the room. He watched her for a moment. She really does think that. "You can't sit there and tell me that I'm prettier than those girls out there, the ones who make a living on their looks. It's their job to beautiful "

"And it's just one of your hobbies." She sent him a look dripping with disbelief. He sighed heavily, "I don't get why you don't see what I see."

"And what exactly do you see?" She planted her hands on her hips and sent a burning look that just dared him to take a plunge. He couldn't help but be extremely attracted to her in that moment, that look was dead sexy. He stood, taking slow calculated steps toward her as he spoke.

"I see a girl; she's powerful and strong, sweet and kind. She's kinda short, but then again everyone's short compared to me." He grinned, stopping when he was right in front of her. "She's got this long blonde hair that falls in her face, it's fun to play with," Austin let his fingers run through her hair gently, the strands falling between his fingers like silk.

"She's got the most amazing eyes," He let his fingers trail down her cheek, tilting her chin up so that she was looking directly at him. "I see a girl, and she's absolutely beautiful." She seemed to grasp that he was being completely serious.

He feels them slipping into one of those moments, the ones where they almost give into the temptation that comes from being alone with her. He forces himself to think of how upset she'll be if she has to lie to everyone she cares about for him. She breaks the tension.

"Just because that's what you see, doesn't mean that everyone is going to see that." She pulled the robe tighter to her body. He sees her uneasiness is weakening, but that she's not ready to give in just yet. Austin wraps his arms around her, holding her close and places a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"They will. Believe me, you can't miss it." He whispers into her hair. Payson looks up at him, studying him intensely for a moment. He stares right back, watching the emotions swirl in her eyes. She eventually sighs.

"Fine, I'll do it." He grins in triumph and she breaks the hug, playfully hitting his chest, making the numerous bangles on her arm jingle. She pushed past him without another word and walked out of the dressing room. She walked right past MJ, who is still on the phone. The former tennis player seems surprised to see her.

"The problem had been resolved Belov, I'll send you the proofs when they're done." MJ started walking behind Payson, Austin quickly caught up with them. She didn't question either of her clients, only led the way, taking note of how Austin was smirking at Payson, while the blonde was trying not to smile at him.

Payson took a deep breath, waiting for the photographer to call her over. The California sun beat down on the photo shoot, a light breeze keeping it from getting too hot on the beach. She still had on her robe, not ready to embarrass herself just yet.

Everywhere she looked there were gorgeous models, posing on the beach. They made it look so natural as they sent seductive looks to the camera. She sighed, knowing that her photos wouldn't look half as good as theirs.

She thought of the skimpy bikini she had been forced into. It wasn't anything special. The beaded pink and white design was nice, maybe a bit more Kaylie's taste in color, but it was the only thing she really liked about the bathing suit. Other than that, she kinda hated the thing. And the two others back in the dressing room.

_Can't believe I'm doing one shot, let alone another two._ The logic behind the process made sense, she might look better in this bikini, but photograph well in one of the others, but she wasn't a fan of any plan that involved her wearing a bikini in public any longer than needed. She crossed her legs, leaning back in the canvas chair they had provided her with, studying some of the poses that the models were using. _My dad would have a heart attack if I ever posed like that._

"Austin, don't bother the models!" MJ's crisp accent rang through the air. Payson turned her attention towards Austin's built frame, smiling as she saw him completely not taking this fiasco seriously. He was leaning against a wall of a lifeguards hut, looking completely bored. He was chattering with a few of the models, and they were obviously taken with him.

_How couldn't they be_? He stood there, shirtless, carelessly flaunting his toned body. He smirked at their agent, before waving goodbye to the pretty models. Payson couldn't help the sharp burn in her chest as he interacted with them. She knew he wasn't flirting, he was just being Austin.

But still. Seeing him with those beautiful girls, it hurt.

Austin walked over to her, she smiled at the grin on his face. The hurt washed away as his eyes lit up when she smiled at him. His body was dripping with beads of water, his hair sticking up at all ends.

"Having fun?" She questioned him, laughing at his goofy grin.

"Hell yeah! The water's great, you should come in!" Payson shook her head, her fingers catching the silver chain of one of the necklaces that she had been given to wear for the shoot.

"No way, the last thing I need is the photographer yelling because he wanted to do a dry shoot." Austin shot the preoccupied photographer a curious look. He looked pretty busy, working with the cover girl, Brooklyn Decker to notice the waiting blonde.

"Come on, just a quick dip, you'll be dry by the time he's done." Payson shook her head firmly, not intending to move from her seat. Austin sent her a pleading look, she bit back a smiled and turned away from him in an attempt to resist him.

She let her gaze drift to MJ. She was standing behind the photographer, an young man with coarse black hair that was almost as long as the model he was shooting. MJ was surveying the scenes carefully, she was the managers of two other girls there, a tennis player and a volleyball player, so she was busy approving pictures for them on the iPad in her hands.

MJ caught her gaze, she smiled a bit and waved her over. Payson sighed, _Oh goody now Austin can witness the embarrassment too_. She stood waving a bit at a grinning, but silent Austin. She hugged the robe tightly to her as the breeze picked up, making the silky fabric dance around her legs.

"Payson I would like to introduce you to Marco Giancarlo, one SI's most esteemed photographers, and one of my close friends." Marco held out his hand, grinning at her widely. He was quite handsome, with kind dark eyes and tanned skin. She took his hand, he kissed hers.

"Pleasure to meet you bella," He had a slight Italian accent that sent a delightful shudder down her spine when he spoke. He immediately started to usher her over to a lifeguard shack type building, she could just sense the energy leaking out of him. "This is your first shoot with us?"

"Yeah, I've only really been out of Boulder a handful of times before, and even then it's usually for a meet." She confessed as he led her across the beach, fiddling with his camera lens as he walked.

"You are a gymnast, correct?" He glanced at her, obviously trying to size up what he'd be working with. She nodded, feeling her self-consciousness flare up as his eyes raked over her robed frame. "Wrong."

"Wrong?" She questioned as they stopped in front of the lifeguard station._ Is he high_? She sent a concerned look over her shoulder to MJ, a bit concerned that he might have gotten heat stroke.

"Yes. Wrong." He faced her in full, an almost mischievous smile playing about his lips. "At least for today."

"Okay…" She ran a hand through her hair nervously, not exactly sure what he was getting at. "If I'm not a gymnast, then what am I?"

"Today, you are my muse." She blushed at his words and his extravagant smile. He studied her for a moment longer. "Now carina how about you show me what I'm working with?"

Payson hesitated for a moment, biting her lip before she reluctantly removed the robe, laying it on the back of a nearby chair. Marco's eyes lit up, and he grinned at her.

"What?" Payson asked, self consciously wrapping her arms tightly across her chest, glancing back towards MJ. She was smiling at her encouragingly, but the surprise on her was almost obscenely obvious. "Do I not look okay?"

"Bella, you look fantastic!" She blushed, shying away under his eager gaze. "MJ, you should have warned me," He said with a smile, "I thought I'd be working with a stocky little gymnast, and instead I get this long legged beauty." Payson blushed again, not even wanting to take a glance at Austin. "No blushing! You need to own your beauty." She must look as unsure as she felt because he handed his camera to one of his assistants and took her aside.

"You look nervous." He chuckled softly and she bit down on her lip.

"I am. I wasn't prepared for all this." He looks at her likes she crazy, _Maybe I am._ She explains quickly. "Before competition, any competition I close myself off and I mentally prepare myself. Total focus."

"That might work for gymnastics, and it has served you well, but it won't work here." She bit down on her lip harder, her eyebrows furrowing. I can't do this. Marco looked around and caught sight of Austin. "You see that boy near your agent?"

"Austin? Yeah, we're friends." She couldn't help but let her eyes linger as he stretched in the sunlight, he didn't seemed to have noticed her yet otherwise he would have been smirking relentlessly at her. _Get a hold of yourself Payson! Focus!_

"Friends. Right." There was a knowing glint in his eye, something that both unnerved and calmed her. "Maybe it'll help if you think of your "friend" while you're up there. Having someone in mind usually helps." Payson took another look at Austin, chewing on her lip again. She turned back to Marco, and nodded, smiling a bit. He grinned back at her and motioned to the set.

It wasn't long before Payson was led inside the Lifeguard station, trying to make sense of what she was supposed to do. _Replicate the poses from earlier? Yeah that's not happening._ But one reassuring wink from Marco was all it took for her to get out of her head a bit.

There was just something about Marco, it just made her feel at ease. Soon she was letting herself relax, smiling and laughing. It wasn't until she caught Austin's eye, he was standing beside MJ watching the shoot. He looked absolutely stunned at the sight of her. She felt a flutter of excitement in her stomach. And a rush of confidence. She grinned and winked at Austin, loosening up a bit more and smiling coyly for the flashing camera.

"There we go bella!" Marco cried, she smiled brightly and locked eyes with Austin. She bit on her lip in a what she hoped was a seductive way and really started to let herself relax and act natural. _This is kinda fun_. She tried to pull him in with her eyes, not knowing if it was working, but it apparently made for good pictures because Marco was jumping for joy by the end of the shoot.

He nudged her off, telling her to change into the next suit and meet him at the beachfront hotel's pool where the rest of the shoot was taking place. MJ was gushing praise and Payson merely smiled, and thanked her for forcing her into the shoot.

She walked back to the dressing room alone, smiling to herself as she passed by empty rooms. _That was…great. Why didn't I want to be a part of this_?

Payson rounded the corner, still smiling like a fool, and stopped short when she caught sight of Austin leaning against the door to the room. He had his eyes locked on her, the intensity lying there almost knocked her off her feet.

"Hi," She said breathlessly. He didn't say a word. Austin pushed off the door and walked quickly so he was in front of her. Payson didn't even have a moment to think before his lips were crashing down on hers passionately. She went weak at the knees and melted in his embrace.

This kiss was different than the one on the rooftop. It was a natural battle for dominance, but she found that she had no problem letting him win. When they finally broke apart, gasping for air, she couldn't help but smile at him.

"What happened to controlling ourselves?" She whispered, not able to tear her gaze from him, knowing that he's catch the underlying meaning of '_What the hell took you so damn long?_'

"I had control. All week," He ran his thumb over her cheek, his fingers tangling in her hair while his other arm hooked around her waist. "But you so were asking for it."

"Tucker, I wasn't asking." She pulls away, smiling playfully at him as she opened the neglected door to her dressing room, "I was begging." Payson almost laughs as a crazed grin breaks out on his face. She backs into the room and closes the door, trying to catch her breath.

_Wow. Why would I ever not want to agree to this_?

Back in Boulder, Sasha's phone beeped at him. He looked up from the untouched paperwork and glanced suspiciously at the small device. He opened the media message from MJ warily.

What he saw almost sent him toppling out of his chair_. Is that really Payson_? The girl in the photo sure looked like his world class gymnast. Same long blonde hair and intense blue eyes. But this couldn't be Payson.

This girl was staring at him with a whole new level of intensity. It was almost as if she was calling him to her, like she was daring him to take a blind leap. Sasha swallowed dryly. This picture is going to be published all over the country. He felt the beginnings of a headache hit him as he began to over think things.

He made a mental note to talk to MJ and figure out what the hell had gone on in the few hours between talking to Payson and now. Only one thing was running through his mind and it was exactly what he typed in response to MJ's message.

_Just wait till Kim and Mark see this._

**A/N: I am etremely proud of this chapter. **

**Wanna know why?**

**Because I wrote a majority of it in the last three hours. That is the quickest that I've written large block portions so far. Yay me.**

**Payson has figured out that she can actually get to Austin. Austin has realized this as well. I don't think he minds all that much. Sasha minds, but he literally does not have a clue what is actually going on. **

**So...I have random little plot bunnies nibbling away at my brain, so don't be surprised if the next chapter has almost no plot development. On the bright side, that very chapter should be coming very soon because I have the rest of the week off. *Happy dance!***

**On a side note, if any of you lovely people want to see the photo I used for Payson's shoot, the link is on my profile. The model's name is Esti Ginzburg. She is gorgeous and I just sorta could see Payson in her in that picture. Another side note...would anyone be opposed to a little intrusion by Kelly Parker? :3**

**I love you all and to those of you who are suffering through midterms this week...My heart goes out to all of you. **

**Please review! It feeds the plot bunnies!**

**xoXoxoXoxoXoxo**


	11. Chapter 11: The New Normal?

**Chapter 11- The New Normal?**

Payson ran a hand through her hair for about the twelfth time since arriving at Boulder Municipal Airport. She was glad to be home, but she couldn't help but feel exceedingly uneasy about going to meet her parents. She hadn't spoken to them since before the photo shoot and she knows that MJ sent her mother proofs of the final pictures.

"Would you relax? Austin asked, throwing his duffel bag over his shoulder, letting it hang as he walked beside her. Payson doesn't respond, merely chews on her bottom lip nervously, the only thing she could think about being, _What the hell are they going to say_? "Hey," He took her hand in his, "It's going to be fine."

"You obviously don't know my father." She mumbled, smiling just a bit as she intertwined her fingers with his. She didn't know where they stood exactly, they haven't exactly put a label to it. All she knew was that he makes her feel like she's diving blind into uncharted waters, and she couldn't care less.

"True." Austin ran his thumb along the inside of her wrist, she felt some of the pent up tension relax. "But I do know that he'd have to be blind not to appreciate how gorgeous you look in those pictures." He pulled her closer, forgoing holding her hand and instead wrapping an arm securely around her shoulders.

"He's not gonna see it that way." She insisted, leaning into his embrace all the same. She knew that her parents were going to be uncomfortable with the shots, no matter how great she looked in them, or how amazing seeing herself like that made her feel.

"He will. I know it." Austin pulled her aside, leaning against the wall. "Just relax." She looked up into his face, his hands wandered to her hips, his fingers brushing against the hem of her top. She smiled at him, taking in the playful glint in his eye.

"I might need some help with that." She placed a hand on his shoulder, he grinned at her. He leaned down, hovering directly in front of her lips, testing her patience. _Screw that_. Payson closed the remaining distance, locking him in a gentle, but lingering kiss. "Don't be a tease." She chastised him softly after they pulled apart. He laughed, taking her hand in his.

"It's called payback. You tortured me yesterday, and enjoyed every second of it." She gave him an innocent smile, knowing he was referring to how she had acted towards him during the remainder of the shoot. She was definitely more comfortable as the day went on, it showed in every photograph.

Anyone who was paying attention would have noticed that she had been trying to get Austin's attention as the cameras snapped picture after picture. And that she had succeeded. Every. Single. Shot.

"I have no idea what you are referring to." She smiled coyly at him, tugging him back into the ever moving stream of people heading out of the airport. He rolled his eyes, and she smiled sweetly back up at him, her lips still tingling from when the kiss.

"Uh-huh. Sure you don't Keeler." She could see the doors through the thinning crowd, her stomach lurched, and not in the pleasant way that she had become accustomed to when Austin was around. _Just a twenty minute car ride and then I'm home_. The thought both comforted her, and terrified her. "What are you going to tell them?" He asked after a moment's silence, completely sobering up the moment.

"I don't know," She knew what he was asking, what was she going to tell her parents concerning him? "What exactly is there to tell them about?" She looked down at their entwined fingers, he gave her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"I don't really have an answer for you." He chuckled softly, "I'm as clueless as you are." She rolled her eyes, shifting the weight of her gym bag on her shoulder, extremely grateful for the fact that MJ had arranged for their baggage to be taken to their homes by a courier.

"Well it's nice to know we're on the same page." She smiled up at him and he let out a bark of laughter, her smile grew. _Things were simple at the moment, do we really need to go and complicate it Does anyone have to know_? The doors opened and Payson was met with an assault of high pitched voices squealing her name excitedly.

Austin dropped her hand immediately, if there was one thing that they both understood, it was that the last people who need to know anything concerning them, was their friends. Payson felt the immediate absence of his touch, but she didn't get a second to dwell on it as she was attacked by Emily and Lauren.

She couldn't help but laugh, clearly able to see over her friends heads to witness Austin getting a similar greeting from the twins. He was laughing hysterically, Adam was chattering loudly and Michael was trying to pry his brother off of Austin. Payson extracted herself from the hug, trying to make sense of what Emily and Lauren were saying, not able to extract much as they were both talking at the same time.

She managed to decode enough to get the gist; _We missed you and let us see the pictures, You look FABULOUS, and Oh my God tell us all about L.A!_ Or at least she thinks that's what they said. Lauren continued to talk at a mile a minute, demanding details and then continuing on, making her own assumptions and predictions, even dropping a few not so subtle glances over at Austin. Payson smiled brightly at them, picking up her gym bag from when they knocked it off her shoulder. For the first time she takes a glance around them.

Lauren's convertible is parked in front of them, the twins' truck parked behind it. Something, or rather someone was obviously missing, the smile faded from Payson's face and she looked to Emily hopefully, the brunette smiles at her sadly.

"She didn't want to come" was all Emily said. Lauren stopped talking for a moment, takes a look at the disappointed look that Payson is sure has spread over her face. Lauren huffs and flips her hair over her shoulder.

"She's being stupid. I mean, seriously. Blowing it out of proportion much?" Payson had to smile at how blunt Lauren was being about Kaylie. She didn't know what to expect upon arriving home, but she had really hoped that Kaylie would have calmed down by now.

Austin caught her eye, apparently having noticed Kaylie's absence as well. She shot him the barest of smiles, an attempt to reassure him that all is well, but she doesn't think he bought it. _He's harder to trick than Sasha_.

"It's alright," Payson takes a look at the time, "How did you convince him to let you all come to meet us?" Payson finally averts her attention to the twins. Adam looks at her expectantly.

"'Bout time you noticed us!" He said indignantly, sweeping her up in an unexpected hug. _It's Adam, I really shouldn't be surprised_. She laughed as he spun her around, he was grinning when he let her go. Mike stepped forward and hugged her as well, though less exuberantly that Adam had.

"Sasha wants you back and training as soon as possible," Mike explained, Emily had leaned up to hug Austin in greeting while he and Lauren exchanged snippy remarks, but harmless remarks. "His direct orders were to get you and come straight back or we'd all have stamina drills waiting for us."

"Well then we'd better get back." Payson grinned at all of them, eager to get back in the gym. She caught Austin rolling his eyes goodnaturedly, it wasn't like they hadn't kept up with their workouts and conditioning while in California. MJ had made sure that their hotel had a state of the art gym that they had full twenty four hour access to.

They all piled into separate cars, the girls in one, the guys in another. As soon as the door shut Lauren sent Payson a skeptical look in the rearview mirror. "Alright Pay, spill!"

"Spill what exactly?" Payson arched an eyebrow, pulling down her sunglasses as Lauren pulled out of the airport parking lot. Lauren scoffed, Emily rolled her eyes, turning around in the passenger seat to look at Payson. Her phone buzzed, Payson glanced down to see a message from Austin. _They interrogating you?_ She smiled and responded quickly. _Just started actually, what about you_?

"Don't even Keeler!" Payson raised her eyebrows at the use of her surname. Emily sighed and tried to intervene.

"She's been bugging out since we saw the magazine. You know, the one where they dubbed you and Austin Gymnastics' Golden couple." Emily tucked her hair behind her ears, obviously just as curious as Lauren, but she was attempting to be more persuasive.

"I'm guessing that magazine is one of the reasons that Kaylie is still pissed at me." Payson crossed her legs, the wind blowing her hair out behind her. She saw Lauren roll her eyes in the mirror, Emily merely sighed and nodded. Her phone buzzed again, _Yeah it's getting out of hand, they keep slipping between languages I really wish you were here so I could make sense of what they're saying. _She was about to reply when another message arrived. _Among other reasons_. Payson almost bit down on her lip, but knew that would be a dead giveaway. She shut her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"She's totally blowing this up." Lauren continued, not even noticing Payson's discreet maneuver. She surveyed the road from under her Gucci sunglasses. "I mean you should have seen her when she got back to the room after she saw you and Austin having coffee. It was like she saw you two making out or something." Lauren said it offhandedly. Payson couldn't help but smile to herself; _Thank God she didn't show up at the roof_. Emily arched her eyebrows and Lauren gasped, stopping short at a stoplight.

"Lauren! Pay attention!" Payson cried, gripping the seat in front of her as she lurched forward. Lauren turned around in her seat.

"He kissed you didn't he?" Lauren's eyes were demanding and accusatory. Emily stared at her curiously, but she didn't say anything. Payson arched an eyebrow, staying calm on the outside while, mentally panicking and trying to figure out how to word what she'd say next.

"What? Of course not!" Payson ran a hand through her hair, hoping she was pulling of a cool and calm demeanor._ Technically isn't a lie. I'm the one who actually initiated it in Rotterdam_. Lauren stared at her with narrowed eyes for five solid seconds, completely ignoring the impatient drivers behind her. Eventually the blonde seemed to believe her. She turned around and began to drive again. Payson smiled inwardly, relief spreading through her body quickly. A few minutes later they were pulling into the Rock's parking lot and she couldn't help but fill up with happiness.

_I'm home_. Lauren pulled into her reserved spot near the entrance, Payson eagerly got out of the car. She was itching to run inside and smell the familiar scent of chalk and hear the comforting sounds of the gym. Payson took an excited step towards the doors, but Lauren stopped all progress into the gym.

"Not so fast. Before we go in there I want to see the photos!" All of the suspicions were apparently gone from her head, Payson rolled her eyes, but complied without a struggle. She dug in her duffel bag and pulled out the large manila envelope that held the photos. Lauren grabbed at it and opened it hungrily, Emily exchanged a tired look with Payson, but she sidled up next to Lauren to see too.

Lauren's jaw dropped as she saw the topmost picture. Payson took a glance; it was one of the ones with the pink bathing suit, not the one that MJ had sent her parents, but it was a good picture none the less. She couldn't help but grin, out of the three suits it had ended up being her favorite.

"Payson you look…phenomenal!" Lauren flipped to the next picture, one of the wet shots in the pool. Payson remembered this one, she hadn't been paying attention when the picture was taken, looking in the complete opposite direction, she had been watching Austin act under the guise of talking to MJ while he watched her, MJ was completely oblivious to what her young clients were doing.

"Pay these are…" Emily trailed off, taking the next one out of Lauren's hands. Payson burst out laughing at her friend's speechless expressions as they saw the final picture in the packet, the one that MJ had fallen in love with and sent to her family and Sasha.

"Wow. Who knew you were hot?" Lauren says with a joking smile, flipping through the rest of the pictures. Payson rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Lo," She said, the sarcasm dripping from her tone, "You have no idea how much that means to me coming from you." Lauren smiled sweetly and bumped Payson with her hip playfully. Emily seemed to be paying particularly close attention to the pool shot, the one where she was looking the wrong way.

The twins' truck pulled into the lot at a breakneck speed. Lauren handed Payson back the photos and she placed them back in the envelope, no one really paying attention to the truck. Adam came barreling out of the driver's seat, and bolted over to them.

"I wanna see." He demanded. Payson stared at him questioningly, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking like a little kid on Christmas. His eyes were locked on the envelope in her hands. It hit her like a ton of bricks, she rolled her eyes at him.

"No. Absolutely not." She said, smiling a bit at his now crestfallen expression. Austin and Michael came over to them, Austin was laughing and Mike was running a hand through his dark unruly curls.

"I told you she'd say no." Austin came up behind Adam and messed up his curls. Payson rolled her eyes and sent a longing look at the doors to the Rock, he laughed at her. "Come on, Sasha must be dying to chew us out and set us to work." He slung a casual arm around her shoulders, leading her inside.

"Thanks," She whispered, slipping the envelope back into her bag. He grinned, squeezing her shoulder gently.

"No problem. Just a warning, but he is determined to see those pictures, no matter how many death glares I sent him." She laughed as he pushed open the doors to the gym, removing his arm from her shoulders, Sasha would have a fit if they interacted like that in the gym.

Nearly every set of eyes turned to them, progress came to a standstill. Payson felt her cheeks grow warm at the attention. Austin grinned, shifting his gym bag on his shoulder and placing an innocent hand on her back, leading her past the stares of both parents and gymnasts alike.

"Wait," She stopped, sending him a curious glance, tinted with wariness as she caught sight of his mischievous smile. He grinned, "We should just go get changed and start training, see how long it takes Sasha to notice us."

"Sure, why not?" Payson laughed at his triumphant grin. She smiled, walking away from him and into the girl's locker room, sending him one last glance over her shoulder.

He winked at her and she bit back a laugh, pushing open the door. Lauren and Emily came in a moment after she did and Payson knew from the looks on their faces that she was going to walk out with a headache.

"Alright, what now?" She asked calmly, opening her locker and reaching inside to grab a spare practice leo. Lauren smiled superficially at her and Emily chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

"Nothing, nothing. Isn't that right Em?" Lauren asked sweetly. Payson raised an eyebrow, suspicion creeping over her. Emily tried to smile and started to step out of her tracksuit, stripping down to her green leo. Lauren did the same, smiling so wide that it looked like her jaw was about to fall off.

"Yeah, and my Worlds metal is made from a chocolate coin," Payson said dryly, pulling the stretchy and restricting fabric over her skin. Lauren burst out laughing, Emily barely cracked a smile, looking like she was deep in thought. Payson watched them both for a few seconds, eventually deciding that it wasn't worth the effort to try to get them to talk. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the locker room, eager to stretch and then get to work on her floor routine.

Austin was already out on the floor, hovering near the parallel bars. She debating going over, but decided against it. She looked around the gym, Kaylie was over by the vault, dressed in her signature pink. The brunette's gaze met hers and she quickly turned away from her. Payson sighed, _Really Kaylie? What are we, five?._

She saw Sasha up in his office, talking to Summer. Payson glanced at the clock and it dawned on her that her mother had already left to take Becca home. _Guess I'll just have to wait_. Tara was running a level five class on the floor, the assistant coach smiled brightly at her, waving her over.

Payson complied, needing to ask her if she could use a corner to corner spread for a bit. Tara grabbed the attention of the mixed gender class. Gangly little boys and thin little girls stared up at her, some obviously recognized her, others didn't. Tara told them to run round-off drills and took Payson aside.

"Payson, it's great to see you, congratulations on the win." Tara smiled kindly at her. Payson smiled back sincerely. Tara was a nice woman, who had really helped in the early days of her artistic training, certainly more than Mistress Viola did.

"Thanks, it's good to be back." Payson let her eyes wander to the tumbling kids. Some were better than others, the boys were obviously bored. One dark haired boy with hazel eyes and a troublemaker's smile ran up to Tara. He couldn't have been more than ten or eleven .

"Can we throw handsprings if we have them? Round-offs are boring!" Payson had to smile at him, he just oozed cute. Tara smiled goodnaturedly at him, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Alright Ricky, but only singles." He grinned and ran back off to his friends, "I mean it Ricky! If I see any doubles I'm making you all do extra sets of wind sprints!' She called after him. Payson bit back a laugh as she watched him excitedly tell his friends the news.

"Well he was adorable." Payson said, watching the trio of boys talk for a moment, waiting in line for their turn on the mat. "Who are the other two?" Tara followed her gaze, smiling tiredly at her students.

"The taller of the three with the curls is Matty Jenson, and the one with the shorter darker hair is James Horton. Along with Ricky I like to call them the Terrible Trio."Payson raised an eyebrow, biting back more giggles, _Terrible Trio? They look harmless._ Tara smiled knowingly. "They can be quite the handful. But they aren't the reason I called you over. I was wondering if you minded being my example for a tumbling demonstration. I can coach, but my body can't do the things it used to and there are some things that need to be seen to understand."

"Sure, that actually works out perfectly, I was going to ask you if I could use some of the mat. Now we both benefit." Payson laughed, and Tara smiled gratefully. Tara called the class to order, they all drifted back towards her, ending up in a semi circle around them.

"Alright guys, I have special surprise for you. This is Payson Keeler," Tara laid a hand on her shoulder, Payson waved at the kids. The ones who didn't recognize her by sight, gasped at her name. "She's going to help with a little bit of a demonstration for you today." Payson noticed that the boy that Tara had pointed out as Matty was staring at her in a way that she usually associated with the way Carter used to stare at Kaylie. _Puppy love. Oh Boy_. Tara asked if she could go to the corner and throw her double back handspring tuck sequence.

Payson got to the corner of the mat, taking a moment to really feel the familiarity of the springs beneath her toes, and then took off down the mat as fast as she could. She whipped the familiar and simple trick, landing firmly in the other corner of the mat. She looked back towards the group of children. Tara was nodding appreciatively, the girls were wide eyed in awe and the boys were just wide eyed. She threw a playful wink towards the trio, Matty blushed pink.

Tara started on explaining how timing and speed can affect any outcome for a handspring when one of the boys, James, raised his hand. Tara acknowledged him, and he spoke confidently, ignoring the looks he got from his indignant female teammates.

"Not that what she did wasn't cool and all, but wouldn't it be better if we saw a dude tumble too?" The boys all made quiet noises of agreement and Payson smiled, walking closer to the group.

"I think I can help with that." She looked to Tara, who was looking thoroughly amused and then let her eyes scan the gym for Austin. She found him watching Adam on the p-bars, the event that had kept the hyper boy from medaling. "Austin!" She called, he looked up and grinned at her, she motioned for him to join her with a nod of her head. He said something to Adam and jogged over to her.

It was clear that the class was intimidated. Not only was Austin a well known face and name around the Rock, and in gymnastics in general, but he was 6'2 and these kids barely even came up past his hips. He crossed his arms and surveyed the kids in front of him.

"What do you need Pay?" Tara quickly explained what was going on and Austin agreed with a laidback, "Yeah, sure why not?" He exchanged a playful, almost flirtatious look with Payson, she but her lip to hold back from laughing, and jogged to the corner.

Austin closed his eyes for a moment, and then he was running down the mat, throwing his triple back salto. Payson rolled her eyes at the move. He stuck the landing, and jogged back to them. The boys' eyes were bugging out of their heads.

"Nice. Too bad that's an elite level skill. Why didn't you just throw a tuck or something easy?" She grinned coyly at him and nudged him with her hip. He smirked at her and threw a careless arm around her shoulders.

"I could've." He smirked wider, "But where's the fun in that?" She rolled her eyes at him, turning her attention back to the class. Tara had resumed talking to the class about timing. They stood behind the coach, not talking, but Austin was tracing little circles on her arm with the tips of his fingers. She felt a shudder run down her spine pleasantly; she relaxed into his side a bit.

Payson caught sight of Kaylie, walking to the water cooler with Lauren; the brunette was shooting hurt speculative glances over at her. Payson frowned ever so slightly, _How am I going to fix this_? Austin nudged her gently, silently assuring her that everything would be fine. She smiled at, actually believing that it would.

They spent the next hour helping the kids with their tumbling. Payson took the girls who could throw their handsprings aside, while Austin took the boys. She sent a tiny redhead by the name of Alyssa down the mat in a round-off back handspring, catching a quick glimpse of Austin high fiving Ricky; he really seemed to be bonding with the Terrible Trio.

Alyssa came running back, all excited because she had landed the handspring perfectly, Payson smiled and praised the girl, a guilty twinge echoing in her gut because she had totally missed it. She watched her do it again, making sure to keep her gaze on the small girl the entire time.

Her eyes kept being drawn to Austin as he instructed the small group of boys, working on back tucks. She couldn't help it, she was used to a side of him that she was sure no one in the gym had seen, maybe with Kaylie as the exception. He looked up from spotting Matty and smirked at her.

She blushed from her spot across the mat; quickly averting her gaze to the small girl she was helping. Austin grinned, watching her as she gave gentle, but stern instruction to the girl in front of her.

"Austin?" He turned his attention back to his own group of "students". Austin sought out the voice who had called him, it was Matty. He knelt down so he was somewhat at eyelevel with the boy, _These kids are really small, they've got to be like, underdeveloped or something._

"What do you need bud?" Matty's dark eyes shifted nervously, sending wary glances over to his two friends, both who were at the opposite end of the mat.

"Can you spot me for a layout?" Austin raised his eyebrows. _A layout_? Matty must have read the skepticism written on his face. "I know we're not supposed to work on those for awhile, and that I've barely got my tuck, but it just feels like something I wanna try."

Austin studied him, paying close attention to how his gaze seemed to flick over to the girls side of the mat every few seconds. Austin smiled, coming to a pretty obvious conclusion.

"Alright, what's her name?" His grin grew as Matty's eyes widened. "Come on kid, I've been around the block a few times. Which one is it? The cute red head or the spunky looking brunette?" Austin shifted so he was studying the girls Payson was working with, trying hard not to end up studying Payson again.

"The tall blonde." Matty murmured, his blush deepening. Austin almost choked on his laughter as he scanned the girls and saw only a single blonde on that half of the mat._ He's_ _crushing on Payson_? Matty saw right through the concealment of his laughter. "I know it's stupid! But…can you just help me?"

"Sure little dude." Austin clapped him on the shoulder, getting to his feet. He smirked. "You should know that she's kinda involved with someone though." _Involved? Is that what you two are Tucker_? Matty made a face, clearly not caring about who Payson might be involved with. Austin grinned at him, playing his part.

He got Payson's attention, and then stood to the side nodding to Matty to start whenever he was ready. Payson raised an eyebrow, but she watched Matty as he ran down the mat, throwing a round-off back handspring. Austin stepped in and helped flip his body over, surprised that Matty didn't really need him at all.

He high fived the boy, stepping away with a grin as he was swarmed by his friends and teammates. Payson came up beside him, amused and impressed.

"Nice. I'm guessing that was supposed to impress someone?" Austin could hear the laughter in her tone, she smiled at Matty, who was absolutely beaming with pride.

"Yeah," He turned to her and leaned in close, letting his eyes flick to her lips quickly. She locked her eyes on to him he heard her breath catch in her throat. "You." He grinned at the surprised expression on her face. She looked ready to burst out laughing. Matty was looking over at them over the heads of his friends, he may be short to Austin, but the kid was actually the tallest in the class. Payson smiled softly at him, and blew him a little kiss. The kid looked ready to faint. "You're gonna give him a heart attack."

"That's a bit dramatic don't you think?" She turned to him, a playfulness lingering about her eyes. He merely grinned at her and she sent him a heart stopping smile. He found himself getting lost in her features. The sounds of the Rock were quickly fading away and it felt as if they were alone. Just the two of them, either back on the rooftop or secluded on the beach in California. He knew she felt it too.

Before either of them could lose themselves completely, and act on an impulse the door to the office slammed open. Austin tore his eyes away from her, her cheeks tinted pink. Sasha was standing at the top of his mini balcony surveying the gym.

His eyes passed right over the two of them, halting on Emily who was working in and out on beam with Lauren, and jumping over to the rings where Michael was chalking up with Carter. His brow furrowed, only noticing them when Austin whistled to get his attention.

Payson laughed out loud at Sasha's expression. He obviously hadn't expected them to be training after they got back. Austin waved at their coach, Sasha motioned for them both to join him in his office. Payson sighed, "Here we go."

Tara thanked them both and the kids all thanked them as well. Payson walked away backward, speaking last minute instructions and criticisms to a few of her girls, Austin rolled his eyes and grasped her hand, pulling her away from the kids.

"Come on Coach Keeler." She threw him a dirty look, though he knew it was harmless. They met Sasha at the bottom of the stairs. He was trying to look stern, but it wasn't very intimidating when they both knew he was happy to see them.

Sasha motioned silently for Payson to join him in the office alone; Austin gave her a gentle push up the stairs, laughing at the dirty look she shot him over her shoulder. He leaned against the railing, surveying the gym as he waited for Sasha to call him up.

He caught Emily's eye as she prepped for her dismount off of the beam. She was frowning at him, looking immensely troubled. His brow furrowed as she mouthed, "We need to talk." He nodded slowly, trying to think about what could possibly be bothering her.

_Maybe problems with her and Damon? Or something starting up with Mike?_ He studied the boy from his spot, Mike was getting a drink at the water cooler, running a hand through his messy curls. As preoccupied as he had been with Payson, Austin had been paying close attention to how…compatible the two quiet gymnasts seemed to be.

Austin's gaze followed Mike's path back over to the still rings, where Adam was waiting for him. At the sight of Adam Austin thought of Lauren which led him to search the gym for his least favorite Rock girl. She was chalking up for bars, Kaylie standing at her side.

Lauren rolled her eyes, quite obviously annoyed, stepping in front of the bars and starting her routine. Kaylie wasn't training. She wasn't even pretending to train. Every few seconds Kaylie would send a nasty glare up to the office. Austin followed her gaze, catching sight of a familiar blonde bun in the window.

Anger flared in his chest. _That's it. Enough is enough_. He pushed off the railing heading straight for Kaylie's now turned back. He tapped her on the shoulder, clenching his jaw tightly. She turned around, clearly surprised to see him there.

"We need to talk." He heard the suppressed anger in his own voice as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder toward the trainer's room. He knew it would be empty, and if anyone asked what they were doing in there he could always use his ankle as an excuse.

Kaylie hesitated, looking back at Lauren, who had dropped to the mat. Lauren gave her a frantic nod, looking ready to drag Kaylie to the room herself. Kaylie nodded and Austin turned around without another word, not even bothering to see how far behind she was and walked directly into the trainer's room. He waited until Kaylie had shut the door behind them before turning on her.

"What's your problem?" He didn't hold back. Kaylie was clearly shocked at his abrasive nature.

"I'm sorry?" She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, her hip jutting out indignantly. Austin rolled his eyes_. Is she really doing this_?

"Your problem? You know the one you obviously have with Payson?" Her arms uncrossed and she spluttered at him for a moment, at a loss for words.

"I-I…what's it to you Tucker?" Her voice rose an octave, and her face went red with anger. Austin rolled his eyes, _Drama queen.__  
_  
"Payson's my friend." Kaylie scoffed, rolling her eyes. Austin narrowed his. "Something you'd like to say Cruz?" He really didn't appreciate the attitude she was giving him.

"I highly doubt you two are only friends." Kaylie's voice was dripping with venom and unwarranted superiority. _There's some deeper meaning shit going on here._ Austin crossed his arms and stared the fuming girl down. "Friends don't look at each other the way you look at her."

"Why would you even care if we were?" She leaned away from him, apparently speechless at the moment.

"What?"

"If Payson and I were more than friends, why would you even give a damn?" Austin was genuinely curious.

"I think I have a right to-" Austin waved his hands in the air, cutting across her statement abruptly. He must look as angry as he suddenly felt because she shut her mouth almost instantly.

"You don't have right to anything." His voice rose in volume, he was almost yelling now. "In case you forgot Kaylie, you ditched me." She gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, but no words came out. "Why would you have a right to know if anything was going on between Payson and I? We never dated, we were never a couple." He takes a step towards her, fuming now. "I wanted that, Kaylie! I wanted you!"

"Wanted?" She squeaked weakly, her brown eyes wide and skin pale. "Past tense?" Has she not been listening?

"Yes fucking past tense!" He was full out shouting now, and he didn't really give a crap. Kaylie looked frightened, she backed away from him. "I don't care about you, not that way. Not anymore. And you obviously don't care about me. I'll even go as far to say that you never really did" She looked like she wanted to protest, he even paused in his rant to let her speak, but she never did. Austin shook his head. "You know what? I'm done."

Austin pushed past her and started to head for the door. She didn't move behind him, didn't try to speak or stop him. He felt as though something was sliding into place. _I think I'm finally through with Princess Cruz._ The door shut behind him with a slam and he ignored the fact that he was drawing some poorly concealed glances.

He tried to calm down, taking some needed deep breaths. He headed for the water cooler, just to compose himself a bit more before fully interacting with anybody. He felt a small cool hand on his arm and he spun around. Payson was behind him, concern literally pouring off of her.

"Everything alright?" He studied her for a moment. Her blonde hair was already falling out of her bun from the minor exertion she had put her body through, a few stray pieces falling in her stunning blue eyes. Her fingers curled around his arm gently, asking him silently what had just happened. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." She smiled at him in return, a familiar warmth flowing from her gentle gaze. She removed her hand and motioned towards Sasha's office with a playful grin.

"He's waiting." Austin chuckled and started walking towards the stairs, not caring that he was probably about to be chewed out by his coach. For the first time in a long time he felt as though he was starting over for real.

One last glance at Payson only solidified this feeling and, damn it felt good.

**A/N: Okay so. I fail at confrontation. **

**But...everything was too...fluffy. Like WAY too fluffy. But eh, I'm about halfway happy with the ending and this is certainly the best attempt. **

**So what does everybody think of the Terrible Trio? Aren't they adorable? They are based off of some friends of mine and they are just...huggable and mischievous. They will continue to dart in and out as our story progresses. So...YAY!**

**I really have nothing else to say and I feel like I've rambled enough. So I'm gonna...er...go now. Bye!**

**Love you all! **

**xoXoxoXoxoXoxo**


End file.
